Detroit: Become Partners
by Miss Shimmer
Summary: Después del reconocimiento de los androides como forma de vida, el Departamento de Policía de Detroit tendrá que lidiar con una serie de homicidios-suicidios de varios androides. Para la investigación y en contra de su voluntad sera asignado el detective Gavin Reed con la ayuda de una nueva compañera que para mala suerte del detective también es una androide.
1. Integracion

**Hooolaaa de nuevo corazones ha pasado mucho tiempo que no me daba una vuelta por aca, estuve ocupada con muchos asuntos pero ya un poco mas libre me ha dado chance para escribir un pequeño capitulo de un fanfic que me gustaría desarrollar del videojuego Detroit: Become Human, en esta oportunidad me centrare en explotar a un personaje que me pareció interesante el detective Gavin Reed odiado por muchos amado por pocos en fin, la linea que seguirá esta historia sera a partir del final de la ruta pacifica, donde todos al parecer viven felices por siempre.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

Una vez lograda la libertad de los androides en Detroit, parecían que podían convivir junto a los humanos con mayor tranquilidad, aun así la idea de ser considerados una forma de vida diferente sería un proceso lento de asimilación para los humanos.

Meses después Markus se volvió un importante activista por los derechos de su gente, se les fue proporcionado permisos en ciertas áreas de la ciudad para vivir, y las leyes para la protección de sus derechos comenzaban a evaluarse para su posterior aprobación, una de las primeras en ser aprobada: el derecho a la vida y la protección de la misma.

Connor por otra parte continuó en el departamento de policía de Detroit ayudando a su buen amigo el teniente Hank Anderson en los casos que se presentaban, después de todo la delincuencia seguía haciendo de las suyas tanto antes como después de la revolución de los androides.

Kara por su lado siguió en Canadá viviendo feliz junto a Alice y Luther sin embargo cada cierto tiempo viajaban a la ciudad de Detroit para visitar a Todd. El hombre había demostrado cambiar y le pidió a Kara poder compartir con Alice de vez en cuando.

Cyberlife detuvo su producción de androides y su futuro respecto al tema era incierto ahora solo se encargaban de producir cualquier producto para el mantenimiento de las máquinas, abarcando todo aquello que necesitaban para prologar su funcionalidad.

Los androides que quedaron luego de la protesta pacífica de Markus fueron asignados a distintas áreas para ayudarlos a integrarse de manera correcta en la sociedad. Uno de esos androides fue DV323 también conocida como Robín que ahora sería asignada al departamento de policía de Detroit para servir como asistente en la resolución de los diversos casos. Al parecer el apoyo de Connor había dado tan buen resultado que la asignación de un nuevo androide que fungiera como agente no se veía como una mala idea además ayudaría con la imagen pública del departamento de policía de Detroit. Pero no todos estaban muy felices con la noticia.

-Así que ese es el nuevo pedazo de plástico que asignaron al departamento- dijo el detective Reed observando como su jefe hablaba con la máquina en su oficina.

Reed mantenía su odio intacto hacia los androides y ni una marcha pacífica, ni siquiera unas leyes o palabras bonitas lo harían cambiar de opinión, los androides seguían siendo para él simples máquinas, solo un pedazo de plástico frío sin emociones a los que quería ver lejos de él.

-Recibir el apoyo de otro androide especializado en investigación policial de hecho elevaría la productividad del departamento de policía detective Reed- acotó Connor desde el asiento de su cubículo no muy lejos de él. El agente continuaba vistiendo su traje característico pero sin ningún tipo de elemento que lo identificara como androide.

Gavin rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Nadie está hablando contigo imbécil.

-Déjalo Connor, no le hagas caso, recuerda que Gavin adora ser la reina del drama para llamar la atención- intervino Hank.

-Mira eso Connor ya tu papito salió en tu defensa, que lindo- dijo detective con un tono sarcástico.

-Eso es incorrecto detective Reed él no es mi "papito", sería imposible, por si no lo había notado él es un humano y yo soy una máquina no hay ningún margen de posibilidad paternal en lo absoluto que no sea más allá que una relación amistosa y de compañerismo.

-¿Me estás queriendo hacer parecer estúpido?- Gavin frunció el ceño con molestia.

-¿A caso ese no era su objetivo?

Hank sonrió ante el comentario malicioso de Connor, era seguro que con esa respuesta había ganado la innecesaria discusión con el detective. Reed se levantó de golpe del asiento quería buscar pelea, fue hasta el puesto de Connor, Hank se levantó también cuando lo vio detenerse frente al androide con una mirada iracunda.

-Dime estúpido en mi cara máquina inservible- Reto el detective.

-Estúpido- respondió Connor sin miedo.

Gavin lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-Gavin- Hank se alarmó al ver la reacción del detective- suelta al muchacho ahora.

-¿Muchacho?- dijo Gavin sin quitarle la vista a Connor que parecía inmutable al ataque del detective- Hank no me digas que ya te encariñarse con este montón de chatarra.

-Este montón de chatarra ha resuelto más casos que usted en un mes detective- replicó Connor con suspicacia.

Gavin apretó los labios y frunció más el ceño las respuesta de Connor lo empezaban a exasperar.

-Connor deja de responder a sus provocaciones- pidió Hank - lo que este idiota quiere es un enfrentamiento, y lo que yo menos quiero es problemas en el departamento.

-Deberías aprender a controlar a tu hijito Hank.

-Gavin cállate la maldita boca y regresa a tu puesto o te juro que yo mismo te partiré la cara.

Gavin mantuvo su agarre en la chaqueta de Connor, éste lo miraba atento sin ningún indicio de miedo, después de todo no era el primer conflicto que se presentaba con el detective.

-Tienes suerte de ser el compañero de Hank porque conmigo no habrías durado ni dos minutos. Prefiero morir antes de tener una basura como tú de compañero- pronunció su última oración con desprecio.

-Disculpen la intromisión.

Los tres hombres voltearon al mismo tiempo encontrándose con la nueva agente de policía.

-¿Detective Gavin Reed?

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió de mala gana.

-Detective Reed mi nombre es Robín y a partir de hoy fui asignada por el capitán Fowler como su nueva compañera de labores, apegándonos por supuesto a los acuerdos firmados y aprobados por ley para la correcta integración de los androides en la sociedad.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir Reed entre molestia y sorpresa.

Hank sonrió con malicia.

-Irónico, ¿no lo crees Reed?- agregó el teniente con sarcasmo.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, estoy pensando en escribir el siguiente capitulo veamos que sucede, de ser así lo publicaría mas pronto de lo que creen, gracias por leer saludos :D**


	2. Pareja

-Bienvenida Robín- dijo Connor con un tono amigable mientras aún era agarrado por el cuello de su camisa.

-Gracias Connor - respondió Robín.

Gavin miró como Robín y Connor intercambiaban palabras con una expresión entre extrañes y molestia. Mientras Hank por supuesto disfrutaba lo que veía. Reed soltó a Connor con brusquedad para luego dirigirse a la chica.

-Tú no puedes ser mi pareja...yo trabajo solo, no necesito a nadie y menos a un montón de plástico inservible como tú.

Robin se mostró inmutable ante sus palabras.

-Pues me temo detective que según las órdenes del capitán Fowler de ahora en adelante sí seré su pareja.

Gavin ensanchó el pecho estaba a punto de reventar de rabia, llevo la vista en dirección a la oficina de su jefe "¿cómo se atreve?" pensó. Pasó de largo chocando con el hombro de Robin apropósito, su objetivo era la oficina del capitán. Robín lo miró marchar poco sorprendida pues ya se había enfrentado con personas no simpatizantes con androides.

-Buena suerte niña, la vas a necesitar- le dijo Hank al ver la odisea que le tocaría enfrentar a la androide.

Gavin entró de golpe a la oficina de Jeffrey.

-¿¡Qué rayos pasa contigo Fowler!? ¿¡Qué significa eso!? - Gavin señaló en dirección a la androide- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre la brillante idea de asignarme a una máquina como pareja!?- reclamo a su jefe.

El capitán esperaba esa reacción por parte de Gavin, después de todo el departamento entero sabía de su aversión por los androides, aun así le fue inevitable enojarse por la altanería del detective.

-Muy bien Reed primero soy tu jefe así que más respeto que estás en mi oficina y segundo vas a trabajar con ella te guste o no.

-¿¡Por qué demonios tengo que trabajar junto a una máquina!? Sabes que trabajo solo Fowler- replicó el detective.

-Pues ya no. Tenemos una imagen pública que cuidar Reed y que mejor forma de hacerlo que de esta forma.

-A mí no me interesa la imagen pública.

-Reed sé que no te importa dar una imagen de imbécil irreverente frente a los demás pero a mí sí me interesa que nuestro departamento de una buena imagen después de todo el caos con los androides, así que o aceptas trabajar con Robin o te tendré que despedir.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!... ¿¡me vas a despedir por una máquina!?- protesto Reed.

-¡Si no me dejas opción, sí lo hare!

Reed sentía que su sangre hervía, apretó sus puños con fuerza sentía que quería golpear a alguien pero debía controlarse seguir desafiando a su jefe no le daría buenos resultados.

-Bien- respondió de mala manera- tu ganas Fowler.

Gavin se dispuso a salir de la oficina no sin antes que el capitán agregará unas últimas palabras.

-Acepte que no tuvieras pareja por cuatro años Reed, pero ya es hora de que dejes el pasado atrás.

Reed gruñó al escucharlo, dejando luego la oficina de su jefe y entrando a paso pesado hacia la cafetería. Connor se acercó a Robin parándose a un lado de ella mirando ambos a Gavin salir de la oficina del capitán.

-Si pudiste sobrevivir a una revolución estoy seguro de que puedes manejar esto- animó Connor.

-Si te soy sincera, prefiero la revolución y morir con dignidad- dijo Robin dudosa de lo que vendría.

Connor miró como a lo lejos Gavin gritó a uno de los policías que se encontraba en su camino.

-Creo que te apoyo- dijo Connor- aunque te confieso que Hank tampoco fue fácil al principio.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Hank desde su cubículo.

-Vamos teniente sabe que es cierto- Connor se giró hacia él, Hank gruño, el androide sonrió y luego volvió a Robin- confío en que podrás manejarlo.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Robin poco convencida- bueno el deber me llama- agregó resignada.

La androide caminó hacia la cafetería para hablar con su compañero, pero detuvo su paso al notar que el detective mantenía una acalorada discusión por celular.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre asignar a otros de tus fenómenos al departamento de policía!?-gritó Reed- ¿¡cómo que ahora no dependen de ti!? ¡Esto siempre han dependido de ti imbécil!

Robin se mantuvo a raya respecto al detective, se veía alterado y no era el momento indicado para tener un acercamiento.

-¡Primero envías al estúpido androide detective y ahora a esta máquina que por si no era suficiente tenías que hacerla lucir igual a ella!- Reed hizo una pausa antes de continuar- ¡te parece divertido arruinarme la vida! ¿no es así imbécil!?

Robin no pudo evitar sentir una ligera intriga al escuchar a Gavin decir lo de su apariencia.

-No me voy a calmar imbécil egocéntrico de porquería- pronunció con desprecio- y te lo advierto, deja de meterte en mi maldita vida- agregó con rabia para luego colgar.

La androide seguía indecisa de si hablar con su compañero una vez finalizada la llamada o esperar, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo si quería entablar una relación con él. Avanzó un poco, Reed se encontraba de espaldas respirando aun alterado.

-¿Detective Reed?- llamó la chica poco segura de la reacción que tendría Gavin.

Reed rodó sus ojos con molestia al escuchar su voz.

-¿Detective?- Robin llamó de nuevo.

Gavin se giró de golpe gruñendo.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres ahora máquina!?

-Yo...

Pero antes de continuar Robin quedó inmóvil por unos segundos comenzando a parpadear reiteradas veces mientras su anillo LED - característica que algunos androides aun mantenían- cambio de azul a amarillo.

-¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!?

La androide no le dio respuesta, Gavin se exasperó.

-No estoy de humor para estas estupideces.

Reed le dio la espalda y se dispuso a servirse café de la máquina. El color del LED regreso al habitual azul volviendo Robin en sí.

-Detective.

Reed exhaló con hastío.

-¿Qué? , ¿Ya regresaste de tontolandia?- dijo Gavin con malicia.

-Acabo de recibir un reporte. Encontraron dos cuerpos de androides sin vida cerca de una casa abandonada -informó Robin.

Gavin la observó sin ninguna sorpresa, luego le dió un sorbo a su café.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?

-Tenemos que dirigirnos al lugar de los hechos e investigar-explicó Robin.

-A mí no me importa la vida de unos estúpidos androides, quién sabe lo que esos idiotas estarían haciendo, por algo terminarían muertos.

-Es nuestro deber atender los reportes detective.

Reed negó con desinterés.

-A menos que se trate de un homicidio que involucre a un ser humano, es decir un ser vivo y real. No me interesa- le dió otro sorbo a su café instalándose en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Robin desvió la mirada el detective era un individuo difícil de manejar, aun así la androide no se rendiría. De pronto le surgió una idea.

-De acuerdo detective, supongo que Connor y el teniente Hank lo manejarán, ellos parecen expertos, no me sorprende que se lleven todo el crédito como de costumbre- comentó con mordacidad.

Reed la miró frunciendo el ceño, Robin le regreso la mirada con una tenue sonrisa inocente. El detective recordó lo que Connor dijo sobre la resolución de casos en el mes, la estúpida maquina tenía razón.

-Muy bien andando- dejó el café de lado saliendo rápido del departamento, Connor y Hank no le ganarían esta vez.

Robin sonrió victoriosa siguiendo los pasos del irreverente detective.

* * *

 **Les dije que seria pronto, gracias por leer espero les haya gustado, la siguiente actualización también vendrá pronto, saludos a todos :D**


	3. Testigo

Gavin salió del departamento y enseguida se dirigió a su auto, Robin se dispuso a subir en el lado del copiloto.

-Oye, oye, oye- la detuvo Gavin- ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Pues acompañarlo desde luego- respondió Robin.

-No lo creo, ningún androide se subirá a mi auto.

-¿Entonces cómo se supone que llegaré hasta allá?

-No lo sé - Gavin se encogió de hombros- ¿el transporte público quizás?

-¿Es una broma?

-En mi auto no te vas a subir máquina ya te lo dije. Y será mejor que te apresures si quieres llegar a tiempo- Gavin se subió rápido en el auto y arrancó dejando a la androide en el estacionamiento del departamento de policía.

Robin cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma, el estrés no era bueno para ningún androide. Resignada fue directo a la parada del trasporte.

Unos minutos después de Gavin llegó Robin al lugar de los hechos, vió la casa abandonada y una patrulla estacionada junto al auto de su pareja, caminó hacia la parte trasera de la cerca de la casa en búsqueda de su pareja. Gavin hablaba con uno de los oficiales mientras observaba la escena, levantó la mirada y se percató de que Robin había llegado.

-Vaya pero miren quién decidió aparecer. Tardaste una eternidad- comentó con ironía.

Robin entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, de verdad deseaba golpearle la cara, pero no era conveniente buscar problemas.

-Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí ¿qué sucedió?

-Unos transeúntes encontraron los dos cuerpos hace unas horas y de inmediato llamaron a emergencias. Los interrogue pero no saben nada- informó Reed.

-Ya veo.

Robin se acercó a los cuerpos para estudiarlos mejor, comenzó por analizar la escena. Se trataba de dos androides. La primera víctima era una chica que estaba registrada bajo el número de modelo HP500 usando el nombre de Iris, tenía la piel morena, cabello largo y vestia una ropa casual, tenía tres disparos uno le atravesó la mano, el otro le había acertado en el pecho y el último en la frente. La otra víctima era un hombre que estaba registrado con el numero de NC900 usando el nombre de Miguel, era también un moreno, con calva y ropa sencilla, tenía un disparo en la cabeza, sus ojos permanecían abiertos y se habían cubierto de thirium, cerca de su mano descansaba un revólver por lo que se podía deducir: el arma homicida, además no muy lejos de ellos había una bolsa de compras del centro comercial. la hora estimada de desactivación de las víctimas fue alrededor de las 11:30pm de la noche anterior, con un margen de diferencia de tiempo entre Iris y Miguel siendo Iris la primera en ser desactivaba o dicho en otras palabras la primera en fallecer, fuera de eso no se encontraba ningún otro detalle resaltante que se pudiera analizar.

-Es un homicidio- suicidio, listo resolvimos el caso ahora vámonos- concluyó Reed.

-Si es así tendríamos que encontrar el motivo que lo conllevó a cometer tal acto, ¿no lo cree detective?- llevó su atención hacia él.

Gavin bufó rodando los ojos.

-No hay nada más que buscar Robin, los hechos hablan por sí solos.

-¿Y según usted que dicen los hechos detective?- cruzó sus brazos mirándolo con cierta incredulidad.

Reed pensó por un segundo sin saber que responder.

-Uno le disparó al otro y el otro se disparó a sí mismo-hizo el peor intento por responder.

Robin levalev una ceja aun con su expresión incrédula, desvió su atención de Gavin negando con la cabeza, luego volvió a él.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Reed sin interés.

-Detective siento que no se está tomando en serio esta situación.

-¿No me lo estoy tomando en serio? ¿Y tú sí?- inquirió Gavin con ironía

\- Pues sí, es mi deber- respondió Robin con firmeza.

Gavin soltó una carcajada.

-No me digas, mírala - se dirigió a uno de los oficiales- intentando sonar como una agente de verdad, que tierna.

-Váyase al diablo- replicó Robin harta de la actitud de Reed.

Gavin la miró sorprendido por esa reacción. El detective se acercó a ella con una expresión maliciosa.

-¿Qué sucede androide?, ¿te enojaste por una broma inocente? ¿A caso no te gusta cómo te trato? , Oh ya sé, irás a quejarte con Fowler para que me despida.

Robin le lanzó una mirada penetrante pero no se dejaría provocar por el idiota de Gavin lo importante era dilucidar la causa del homicidio-suicidio.

-Lo único que pido es que nos enfoquemos en- mientras Robin hablaba se percató de algo en una de las ventanas de la casa, buscó disimular rápidamente llevando su atención a otra parte.

Gavin se fijó en el cambio súbito de su pareja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que acabo de ver a alguien vigilarnos desde una de las ventanas de la casa.

-Entiendo - Gavin esta vez decidió ponerse serio.

El detective hizo señas a los oficiales que los cubrieran mientras ellos ingresaban a la casa. Robin se adelantó entrando por una abertura de la cerca, aproximándose a la entrada y abriendo la puerta despacio, encontrándose con un muy deteriorado recibidor. Detrás de Robin entro Reed sujetando su arma preparado para cualquier sorpresa.

La androide comenzó a caminar por la planta baja esperando encontrar a alguien, Gavin se mantenía detrás de ella en guardia. De pronto sin fijarse un sujeto salió y se abalanzó sobre Reed con un cuchillo, lo levantó y lo hizo descender con rapidez, para fortuna del detective Robin puso su mano en el medio siendo atravesada por el cuchillo, sin perder tiempo la androide en un movimiento pateó en el pecho al atacante cayendo éste al suelo.

-Es un maldito androide- Reed le apuntó preparado para disparar.

Sin embargo la reacción del androide llamó la atención de la chica.

-No lastimen a Ralph, por favor, por favor, por favor - el androide se arrastró por el suelo hasta arrinconarse en una esquina con las manos en su cabeza, parecía muy asustado.

-Espera- dijo Robin poniendo su mano frente al arma del detective.

-Ralph no hizo nada malo, Ralph no hizo nada malo- repetía angustiado- no lo lastimen.

Robin observó el creciente miedo del androide, sintiendo pena por ello, infirió que el ataque quizás se debía a que estaba asustado cuando vió a Reed armado.

-Baja el arma- le susurró Robin al detective.

Gavin la miró extrañado.

-¿Estás loca? No pienso hacer eso.

-Hazlo confía en mi- insistió.

La chica comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el androide.

-Tranquilo Ralph, no te vamos a hacer daño.

-Robin ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Robin le hizo una seña de que bajara el arma para seguirse acercando. El anillo LED de Ralph estaba en rojo, el miedo lo hacía enfrentar una fuerte situación de estrés. El cuchillo quedó en el suelo muy cerca de Ralph, la intención de Robin era que el androide no se autodestruyera y que el proceso la matará a ella, otra razón era que si vivía en la casa podría tener información vital sobre la muerte de los dos androides.

-Ralph no confía en los humanos, los humanos son malos, los humanos lastimaron a Ralph.

Robin sintió pena de nuevo por el androide sobre todo al notar la enorme cicatriz que tenía en la cara, si un humano fue responsable, el miedo era comprensible en especial cuando hay uno cerca y sujetando un arma. La androide entendió que Ralph lo único que buscaba era protegerse.

-Bueno verás Ralph yo no soy humana- continuó sus pasos con cautela- soy una androide, igual que tú- removió la piel exponiendo el plástico de una de sus manos- ¿lo ves?

Ralph la observó temeroso.

-No tienes por qué temer Ralph, no voy a lastimarte, te lo prometo.

Ralph pasó su mirada de Robin a Reed que había bajado su arma tal cual como la androide le indici. El detective esperaba que su pareja supiera lo que hacía. La chica se agachó frente a Ralph inclinando un poco su cabeza de manera comprensiva.

-Ralph tranquilo, lo único que necesitamos es que colabores con nosotros.

El androide negaba con la cabeza.

-Podrías-hizo una pausa esperando que lo que diría luego no lo alterara- ¿acompañarnos?

Sin embargo la angustia de Ralph aumentó al escuchar que lo querían fuera de la casa. Se movió para agarrar el cuchillo pero Robin sujetó uno de sus brazos con fuerza deteniéndolo.

-¡Tranquilo!...tranquilo-cambió su tono de voz a uno suave- todo estará bien.

Poco a poco Ralph sintió como su estrés iba disminuyendo viéndose reflejado en su LED que pasó de rojo a amarillo hasta llegar al habitual azul.

-¿Que le estás haciendo a Ralph?- pregupre el androide sintiendo una especia de calma interna.

-Le estoy dando calma- sonrió de manera amigable- Ralph por favor necesito que nos acompañes, tenemos unas preguntas que hacerte, no será nada malo, te prometo que nadie te va a lastimar, confía en mí.

Ralph meditó por un momento analizando las palabras de la androide.

-Muy bien, muy bien, Ralph va a colaborar.

Robin acompañó al androide hasta la parte trasera de la patrulla de policía para que lo llevaran al departamento a ser interrogado. Reed se mantuvo al margen de las acciones de Robin, resultó que sí sabía lo que hacía.

Luego de la patrulla perderse de vista al final de la calle Robin emprendió su camino a la parada.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Reed.

Robin se giró hacia el detective.

-A la parada del transporte por supuesto, quiero llegar a tiempo al departamento.

Reed observó como de la mano de Robin con la que lo protegió goteaba thirium o también llamada sangre azul. Gavin pensó que de no haber sido por ella el herido habría sido él. El detective soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Vamos, nos iremos en mi auto.

La androide lo miró extrañado.

-No hará que lo acompañe, después se subirá en su auto y me dejara abandonada aquí ¿verdad?- infirió Robin no muy convencida de la idea.

-Robin acompáñame al maldito auto antes de que me arrepienta.

Reed se adelantó al auto, Robin se quedó inmóvil por un segundo tratando de entender el repentino cambio de parecer del detective. La androide se encogió de hombros y fue hasta el auto tal como su pareja se lo indicó, mientras más rápido llegara al departamento mejor para ella y también para el caso.

* * *

 **Ralph apareció yay :D , espero les haya gustado este suculento capitulo, gracias por leer. Estaré publicando el próximo cap muy pero muy muy muy pronto como siempre, saludos a todos :D.**


	4. Caso

Robin se enfrentaba a la situación más incómoda siendo ahora una androide consciente de su entorno, compartir el espacio en auto con una de las personas más intolerante a los androides que había conocido. Desde que abandonaron la escena del crimen Robin se mantenía observando por la ventana. Gavin no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra sentía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, y tampoco era que buscaba ser amigable con ella.

Robin cerro sus ojos procesando toda la información retenida, también aprovecho hacer sus propios reportes sobre los cuerpos y el posible testigo. Mientras tanto Reed le lanzó una miradita, ella continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, "rarita" pensó Gavin, luego llevó su atención a sus manos. Robin sostenía la mano herida con la otra intentando no derramar el thirium que destilaba de la misma. El detective volvió al frente, casi al instante a su mente llegó la imagen de cuando la chica lo protegió, frunció los labios quito una de sus manos del volante y la metió dentro de su chaqueta sacando un pañuelo.

-Robin-llamó a su pareja sin perder la vista del camino-¡Robin!- exclamó al ver que no le prestaba atención.

La androide abrió los ojos despacio y se volteó automática hacia Reed.

-¿Que sucede detective?

\- Ten- Gavin le ofreció el pañuelo.

La androide estaba confundida.

-Es para tu mano-aclaro.

Robin quedó desconcertada ¿acaso el detective estaba teniendo un buen gesto con ella?

-¡Toma el pañuelo Robin!- apremio.

La chica lo aceptó y comenzó a envolver la palma de su mano para cubrir su herida y detener la sangre. Reed se concentró por completo de nuevo en el camino.

-Gracias- pronunció Robin de manera amable sonriendo con ligereza.

-No me agradezcas- dijo Gavin de mala gana- no quiero que ensucies mi auto con esa cosa azul.

-Thirium.

-Lo que sea.

Robin intuía que a pesar de ocultarlo el detective lo estaba haciendo con una buena intención, ¿quizás como retribución por haberlo protegido? ¿Quién sabe? De momento se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que Robin lo rompió.

-Notifique al departamento de policía la llegada del testigo para interrogarlo.

Gavin no pareció interesarle.

-También notifique a Cyberlife y solicite que movieran los cuerpos, expertos en la materia de androides los analizaran en busca de otras pruebas que nos sean de utilidad. Quizás puedan conseguir el motivo de la alteración de la conducta que lo llevo a cometer el crimen.

Reed se mantuvo serio, hasta parecía enfadado.

-No tenías que atravesar tu mano- pronunció al fin.

-Tenía que protegerlo-explicó la chica.

-No necesito que me protejan y menos un androide- replicó Gavin.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó Robin.

-Lo vi conveniente, después de todo tengo que velar por la seguridad de mi pareja.

-Pues no hace falta, puedo defenderme solo.

-Seguro- dijo Robin con cierta duda.

El resto del camino hasta el departamento fue silencioso. La androide no entendía la frustración de Gavin por haberlo cubierto, su intención nunca fue hacerlo enfadar.

Llegaron al recinto y justo al entrar Fowler salió de su oficina y de inmediato los llamo a ambos para una reunión.

-¿Que hice ahora?- se quejó Gavin por lo bajo.

El detective y la androide se dirigieron a la oficina. Fowler los esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con una leve expresión de preocupación.

-¿Que sucede Fowler?- Gavin preguntó al instante de ingresar a la oficina seguido por Robin.

-Me informaron que hallaron dos cuerpos de androides sin vida, ¿es cierto eso?

-Sí señor- respondió Robin.

-Eso no es bueno.

-No te estreses Jeffrey solo fue un homicidio-suicidio, tal parecen eran una pareja, seguro fue un simple crimen pasional- afirmo el detective mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas metálicas situadas frente al escritorio, en tanto Robin permaneció parada no muy lejos de ellos.

-Aún no hay un 100% de certeza sobre esa deducción detective, de hecho ni siquiera hemos analizado por completo las pruebas para determinar la verdadera causa del crimen - intervino Robin - pero el lado bueno es que tenemos un testigo que espero nos lleve a esclarecer la situación.

-¿Estas insinuando que alguien más pudo hacerlo? - Reed levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-Es nada más una presunción, debemos evaluar todos los escenarios posibles - afirmó Robin.

-Muy bien- dijo Fowler comprensivo al escuchar el razonamiento de la androide - entonces el caso estará a cargo de ustedes dos- ordenó el capitán.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡no!- protesto Gavin- ¿por qué a nosotros?

-¿Por qué no? Se ve que estará en buenas manos- afirmo Fowler.

-¡Se supone que Hank y el hojalata se encargan de los casos que involucran androides, no yo!

-No te entiendo Gavin te quejas de que le asignó más casos a Hank y a Connor pero cuando te asigno un buen caso no lo quieres aceptar, ¿qué es lo que esperas en realidad?

-Espero que no me involucres más con esas máquinas- contestó Reed.

Robin permanecía callada observando el intercambio de palabras entre los dos hombres. Reed se mantenía renuente a llevar el caso mientras Fowler cuestionaba el comportamiento del detective.

-Es suficiente, Robin y tú llevarán este caso, fin de la discusión.

-Ya dije que no estoy de acuerdo Fowler.

-Gavin no es una petición es una orden y más te vale acatarla. Ahora largo de mi oficina tengo miles de asuntos que atender- sentenció el capitán.

Gavin hizo un mohín de desagrado, luego un amago para hablar pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza frustrado. Se levantó de golpe y se dignó a salir de la oficina tal como su jefe ordeno, Robin por otra parte continuaba parada en silencio observando la escena. Jeffrey suspiro cansado, lidiar con Reed para él siempre fue difícil.

-Si no fuese porque es un buen detective ya lo habría despedido - dijo Fowler a Robin - espero que trabajando a tu lado pueda hacerle cambiar esa actitud inaguantable de porquería.

"Si supiera" pensó Robin pero no derribaría las expectativas del capitán.

-También espero eso capitán- le regaló una sutil sonrisa para suavizar el ambiente- con su permiso- Robin abandonó la oficina de Fowler para ir con Reed ahora que tenían el caso en sus manos debían comenzar a trabajar.

Reed la esperaba afuera de la oficina recostado de la baranda de las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias Robin, acabas de arruinar más mi día- le reprochó antes de empezar a caminar lejos de ella.

-¿Arruine su día? - Robin le persiguió- yo no tengo la culpa de que a usted no le guste seguir las órdenes de su superior- le acusó.

-Oh ¿a mí no me gusta seguir órdenes? - Gavin se giró hacia ella- y tú si lo haces al pie de la letra ¿verdad Robin? ¿No se supone que los androides son ahora TAN independientes que ya no siguen órdenes de los humanos?

Robin frunció el ceño.

-No sigo las órdenes del capitán Fowler porque sea humano Gavin las sigo porque es mi jefe, existe un enorme margen de diferencia que al parecer aún no has entendido.

Gavin soltó una carcajada, remedando unas cuantas palabras de las que dijo para luego agregar.

-Eres una pesadilla Robín , trabajar contigo es una maldita pesadilla.

Robin levantó una ceja sin creer lo que Reed acababa de decir, si alguien ha estado viviendo una pesadilla es ella.

-Detective sé que la integración de los androides y las leyes no son un boleto para que yo le agrade, pero al menos haga un mínimo esfuerzo para hacer que esto funcione.

Reed miraba hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados, fastidiado de la palabras de la androide. Robin observó con decepción la actitud intransigente de Reed.

-¿Sabe qué? discutir no nos conducirá a nada. Mejor enfoquémonos en el caso como debe de ser- habló resignada.

-Me parece excelente- exclamó Reed con ironía- así que ¿cuál será su primer y brillante paso para resolver este caso detective Robin?

Robin le lanzó una mirada penetrante, ese hombre era imposible. A pesar de la burla de Gavin y su falta de confianza para dar el primer paso en el caso la androide no lo penso mucho.

-Interrogar a Ralph será un buen comienzo- respondió segura.

* * *

 **Gavin no es malo, solo es un idiota, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo lo publicare más pronto** **de lo que creen, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos :D**


	5. Interrogatorio

Robin y Gavin ingresaron al lado opuesto al vidrio de la sala de interrogación, donde se encontraban los observadores. Dentro de ésta estaban Connor, Hank y un oficial de policía, los tres voltearon a ver a la pareja.

-Hasta que al fin aparecen- dijo Hank con un tono de hastío.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, el jefe nos llamó a reunión-explico la androide.

Robin miró a Connor extrañada.

-Aun así pensé que Connor lo estaría interrogando, después de todo compartí con él la información analizada de la escena del crimen en caso de que yo no estuviera presente.

-Lo intenté pero el teniente Hank me lo impidió- se excusó Connor.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que sucedió la última vez- respondió el androide.  
Gavin soltó una carcajada.

-Lo recuerdo, ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Créeme Robin si quieres que tu testigo se mantenga vivo no dejes que Connor lo interrogue-dijo Gavin de forma maliciosa.

-Detective le aseguro que ese fue un evento desafortunado que no se repetirá-Se defendió Connor.  
Robin seguía confundida.

-No entiendo.

-Interrogó a un divergente, pero fue tan intenso que su nivel de estrés llego a 100%.El androide se comenzó a autodestruir, tratamos de evitarlo y no funciono, sin previo aviso tomo el arma de uno de los oficiales le disparó a Connor en la cabeza y luego se disparó a sí mismo- explicó Hank.

Reed trataba de contener la risa.

-Interrogarlo fue un excelente idea ¿no Connor? Deberías intentarlo de nuevo- se burló Reed.

-Al menos fue mejor que su idea de intentar lastimarlo para hacerlo hablar.

-Eso es ridículo, los androides no sienten dolor detective- intervino Robin.

\- También se lo dije-reafirmo Connor.

-¡Cállate!

-Ya basta ustedes dos- intervino Hank hastiado para luego dirigirse a Robin - de igual forma el testigo exigió que con la única persona que quiere hablar es contigo.

Robin no se sorprendió, Ralph estaba en un lugar desconocido y la única persona en la que quizás podía confiar era en ella.  
-Muy bien, yo me encargo - se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Robin- llamó Gavin.

La androide se giró hacia él.

-Ten cuidado, no confío en esa máquina.

La chica sonrió y asintió. Hank levantó una ceja intrigado por la extraña preocupación de Gavin.

Robin se dirigió al otro lado de la sala de interrogación donde se encontraba Ralph, entró y vio como el androide permanecía con la cabeza gacha y las manos sujetas a la mesa, de vez en cuando torcía su rostro, se veía perturbado.

-¿Ralph?

De inmediato levantó la cabeza al escuchar una voz familiar.

-¿Detective?

Robin sintió una pequeña satisfacción interna al escuchar como la había llamado, aunque ella sabía que apenas estaba comenzando y ese título tenía que ganárselo.

-Puedes llamarme Robin.

Ralph la observó en silencio, de vez en cuando hacía una mueca breve torciendo un poco su cabeza. Algo andaba mal en él y por supuesto el golpe en el rostro tenía que ver con ello.

-Encerraron a Ralph en este cuarto y le inmovilizaron las manos a la mesa, les dije mil veces que Ralph no es malo.  
Su LED se mantenía amarillo.

-Lo sé Ralph, supongo que lo hicieron por lo del incidente con mi mano.

Robin levantó la mano lastimada que ahora tenía el pañuelo, este apenas se había manchado de thirium. Ralph abrió sus ojos angustiado.

-Ralph no lo hizo con mala intención, Ralph estaba asustado quería defenderse.

Comenzó a moverse en su asiento con desesperación.

-Por favor, por favor, no desactiven a Ralph, no lo desactiven- suplicaba.

-Esto no va a terminar bien- expresó Hank con pesimismo mientras se hundía en su asiento cruzando los brazos.

-No se preocupe teniente, Robin sabrá cómo manejarlo- aseguró Connor.

-¿Y tú por que estas tan seguro de eso?- intervino Gavin.

-No es la primera vez que Robin se enfrenta a una situación que involucre a un androide con un nivel de estrés elevado- contestó Connor atento a lo que sucedía.

-Oh cierto, olvide que ustedes habían sido compañeros de revolución- dijo Reed con ironía.

-Detective nosotro-

-Connor- Hank le lanzo una mirada a su compañero y luego negó con la cabeza, seguir la conversación seguro llevaría a una inútil discusión como siempre.  
Ralph continuaba alterado, Robin sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa con sus actos y en especial con sus palabras.

-Ralph tranquilo nadie te va a desactivar, esos tiempos terminaron-intentó inspirara confianza.

-¡Mentira!- exclamó

La chica se sobresaltó un poco con el grito del androide, cosa que se vio reflejada por un instante en su LED.

-Ralph sabe lo que pasa cuando los humanos atrapan a los que son como nosotros, Ralph no quiere morir, no quiere morir.

Repetía la última frase una y otra vez angustiado. Robin pensó un momento, miro la silla al otro extremo la tomó y la colocó a un lado de la mesa cerca de Ralph.

-¿Qué demonios intenta?- preguntó Reed extrañado.

La androide se sentó junto a su testigo, acercó su mano al mismo tiempo que removía la piel sintética y la posó sobre el antebrazo del testigo. Ralph comenzó a sentir lo mismo de la última vez cuando la chica lo tocó en la casa abandonada.

-No vas a morir, no permitiré que te lastimen, no más.

Los labios del androide temblaban.

-¿Que le está haciendo?- preguntó Hank.

-Está disminuyendo su nivel de estrés- explicó Connor.

Ralph se veía tranquilo, su expresión de angustia cambió a una de calma, Robin entonces aprovechó el momento para comenzar a ganarse más su confianza con el propósito de hacerlo hablar.

-No tengas miedo Ralph, estarás bien te doy mi palabra, puedes confiar en mí.

Ralph asintió y le regalo una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Muy bien.

Una vez segura de que el nivel de estrés del androide había disminuido, Robin se preparó para indagar.

-El día de ayer alrededor de las 11:00 ocurrió un crimen detrás de la casa abandonada en la que dos androides perdieron la vida. Ahora Ralph lo que necesito saber es si viste o escuchaste algo sospechoso.

El testigo meditó por un momento procesando sus recuerdos de la noche anterior acción que se le dificultaba un poco debido al daño que presentaba en su sistema.

-Ralph estaba en casa, sostenía, sostenía su cuchillo parado frente a la pared como siempre, luego Ralph escucho voces, que provenía de afuera, Ralph pensó que eran humanos y se asustó mucho.

Robin escuchaba las palabras del androide con atención cualquier detalle podía ser clave para la investigación.

-Ralph se acercó despacio a una de las ventanas pero con mucho cuidado para no ser visto. Mientras Ralph se acercaba escuchó como una mujer suplicaba y lloraba.

"Iris" pensó Robin. El androide se detuvo.

-¿Que paso después Ralph?- continuo indagando.

-Después Ralph escuchó disparos y no pudo alcanzar la ventana, no se atrevió. Ralph corrió y se ocultó en un lugar seguro de la casa hasta el otro día.

Parecía que el testimonio había terminado.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Robin.

Ralph asintió.

-¿No tienen ningún otro dato que hayas pasado por alto?

Ralph negó. La androide se sintió un tanto frustrada, esperaba encontrar una pista, una señal, cualquier cosa que la ayudara a darle sentido al caso.

Ralph que bajo la mirada apenado por no ser de mucha ayuda abrió los ojos como si hubiese recordado algo importante.

-De hecho-hizo una pausa para luego reanudar su intervención- Ralph si olvidó otro detalle.

Robin volvió su atención al androide.

-Antes de empezar los disparos Ralph escuchó una voz masculina decir lo siguiente: "el señor de las máquinas estará complacido de ponerle fin a esta aberración" -citó las palabras tal como las recordaba.

Era seguro que ese dato inusual había despertado el interés tanto de Robin como de las personas que observaban detrás del vidrio.

-¿El señor de las maquinas?- se preguntó Robin intentando darle sentido a esa pista.

-¿De quién diablos hablan?- inquirió Reed igual de confundido que los demás.

-Ni idea- respondió Hank.

Gavin y Hank observaron a Connor, él le devolvió la mirada a ambos.

-¿Por qué me miran a mí? Yo tampoco sé de quién se trata.

Connor estaba tan intrigado como el detective y el teniente.

-A Ralph no le agrada recordar ese nombre.

La chica se extrañó.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-No-hizo una pausa- Pero se de alguien que sí.

-¿Quién Ralph?

-La persona que le hizo esto a Ralph- refiriéndose a los daños.

Robin se mostró extrañada y a la vez interesada por la respuesta, por fin comenzaba a obtener lo que buscaba.

* * *

 **Una semana cumplida sin publicar, pero no se asusten les dije que iba a publicar pronto y lo hice, pueden estar 100% seguros de que siempre continuo y termino mis fanfics. espero les haya gustado este capitulo el siguiente también viene pronto. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, saludos :D**


	6. Sospechoso

Robin tenía la certeza de que algo oscuro había detrás de la muerte de los androides y lo iba a averiguar.

-¿Quién te lastimó Ralph?

-Ralph no sabe su nombre, pero recuerda su rostro, sus risas y su maldad- hablo entre pausas cabizbajo.

-¿Qué relación tiene con el señor de las máquinas?

-No lo sé.

Gavin gruño cansado.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- se quejó-ni siquiera sabemos si lo que dice es verdad. Solo con mirarlo se nota que esta perturbado.

-Ten paciencia Gavin, tu más que nadie sabes la dedicación que conlleva un interrogatorio, además es evidente que Robin ya tiene algo- hablo Hank

Gavin rodó sus ojos con molestia.

-Ralph supone que la fascinación de destruir androides-agregó con desprecio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ralph cree que el señor de las máquinas es el responsable de su despertar.

La intriga de Robin iba aumentando.

-¿Puedes decirme con exactitud que ocurrió el día de tu despertar?

Para Ralph era difícil pensar en ese terrible día, sin embargo estaba dispuesto en ayudar a la chica. El androide asintió.

-Era un día cualquiera para Ralph, embelleciendo el parque para eso estaba programado. Se hizo de noche y Ralph terminó su turno, necesitaba recargar su energía como siempre. luego-

El androide se detuvo a procesar sus recuerdos, se veía muy afligido.

-Ralph no lo vio venir, no lo vio venir- repitió- Ralph fue rodeado por un grupo de humanos, unos muy malos. Comenzaron a empujar y a insultar a Ralph.

El androide hizo silencio por un momento, hacia su mejor esfuerzo por traer de vuelta un recuerdo que no quería.

-Y todo empeoró cuando los empujones se convirtieron en golpes y patadas. Ralph no entendía lo que pasaba, estaba confundido. En un momento se detuvieron y se apartaron quizás habían terminado, pero no. Uno de ellos apareció con un bate y empezó a golpearle la cara a Ralph mientras los demás animaban.

Robin sintió pena y repudio por los actos que a veces las personas cometían contra los androides.

-En medio de los golpes el humano citaba las mismas palabras que Ralph escuchó afuera de la casa anoche. De pronto con cada golpe Ralph sintió algo en su interior, era un impulso o un deseo. Ralph no quería morir.

El androide cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, le dolía recrear ese momento.

-Fue entonces -abrió sus ojos despacio- cuando Ralph despertó- finalizó con un tono de aflicción.

Robin sintió pesar al escuchar la historia de Ralph. Durante la revolución escuchó diferentes historias de varios androides, unas más duras que otras pero todas tristes sin duda. Robin posó su mano sobre la de Ralph.

-Lamento mucho lo que tuviste que pasar- dijo compresiva.

-¿Por qué lo lamenta? no fue Robin la que atacó a Ralph. Fueron los humanos, ellos llaman a los androides aberración detective, pero de lo que ellos no se han fijado es que lo único aberrante son sus actos hacia nosotros- acusó.

-¿Están escuchando a este imbécil? - dijo Reed ofendido por las palabras del androide.

Connor y Hank voltearon hacia Gavin.

-¿Qué? - expresó de mala gana cuando se fijó que era observado.

Connor regresó la vista hacia su compañera y Hank hizo lo mismo no sin antes negar con la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo.

Por otra parte Robin no opinó al respecto, hablar de ese tema era delicado y más aún cuando se encontraba frente a humanos.

-Entonces Ralph tomando en cuenta lo que me has dicho, significa que tienes un registro en tu memoria del rostro de tu atacante que al parecer está vinculado al señor de las máquinas ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Ralph asintió.

-¿Puedo? - retiró la piel sintética de su mano insinuando un permiso para acceder a su memoria.

El androide aceptó. La chica comenzó el proceso, buscando el recuerdo y momento exacto en el que Ralph tuvo el encuentro con su atacante. Fue testigo a través de la memoria del androide del fatídico episodio que lo hizo despertar de una terrible forma. Robin se aseguró a si misma que verlo era peor que escucharlo. Entre las imágenes del pasado, logró encontrar al sujeto del cual habló su testigo, en efecto había sido él quién dañó de manera severa a Ralph y también quien mencionaba al señor de las máquinas mientras lo hacía. Una vez recopilada la información Robin apartó su mano del androide.

-Listo. Muy bien, tengo su rostro almacenado en mi memoria. Muchas gracias por tu colaboración Ralph.

-Ralph pudo ver en la memoria de Robin-comentó automático.

Esa oración de inmediato capturó la atención de la androide.

-Robin también sufrió demasiado por culpa de los humanos. Ralph vio un alto nivel de crueldad.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, en silencio. Su despertar tampoco fue fácil e igual que Ralph no deseaba recordarlo, ya no era necesario.

-No todos los humanos son malos Ralph, lo puedo asegurar- sonrió confiada luego se levantó- gracias de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucederá con Ralph ahora? – preguntó preocupado.

-Enviaré una solicitud a Cyberlife, serás reparado y reintegrado. Estarás bien, lo prometo- contestó amable.

Ralph sonrió. La chica le inspiraba confianza, si ella le aseguraba que estaría bien, entonces así sería.

-Nos veremos luego- Robin se dispuso a marcharse del cuarto.

-Detective - Ralph la llamó, ella se giró hacia él.

El androide titubeó antes de hablar.

-Hay otra cosa que Ralph debe confesar.

Robin se extrañó.

-¿Y qué será?

El androide en lugar de hablar se comunicó con ella a través de su mente.

-Ralph ha cometido muchos actos inapropiados. Quitó la vida a muchos humanos. Pero solo porque tenía miedo. Ralph a veces piensa que no merece vivir-admitió.

Era una fuerte y seria confesión, sin embargo ella le entendía.

-No te tortures más Ralph, sea lo que sea que hiciste quedó en el pasado - le respondió ella por el mismo medio.

Robin no permitiría que Ralph siguiera atravesando más dolor, era suficiente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me ibas a decir? - pronunció la chica disimulando ante sus observadores.

Ralph quedó sorprendido por el nivel de comprensión de la androide, se sentía aliviado de poder confiar en ella.

-Ralph no lo recuerda. A veces no sabe lo que dice.

-Descuida- sonrió amable- tengo que marcharme si necesitas algo no dudes en acudir a mí- se despidió asintiendo con gentileza para luego salir del cuarto.

Gavin abandonó también el área de los observadores para unirse a su pareja.

-Excelente trabajo detective - Reed se acercó a ella.

Robin asumió que su cumplido era sarcasmo puro, aunque decidió ignorarlo.

-Le dije que había algo detrás de esas muertes.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el área de trabajo del detective, seguida por Gavin.

-¿De verdad le creíste? - pronunció incrédulo.

-No solo le creí. Pude verlo en su memoria, eso es suficiente prueba para mí- aseguro la chica.

-¿Y ahora qué? Supongo que tenemos que buscar al tipo de las máquinas ¿no?

-La información es vaga, debemos continuar indagando con la que hemos recopilado del interrogatorio. Hay que localizar al sujeto que al parecer está vinculado al señor de las máquinas.

-¿Que sugieres entonces?

-Tengo su rostro registrado en mi memoria, lo descargaré a la base de datos del departamento para ubicar su identidad, quizás encontremos algún antecedente criminal o cualquier otra pista que pueda ser de utilidad para el caso- detalló la androide.

-Fantástico, lo tienes todo planeado Robin.

Robin entrecerró los ojos molestia, La actitud infantil de Gavin comenzaba a irritarla un poco más de lo habitual. Una vez en el cubículo la androide posó su mano sobre la computadora del detective.

-Oye, oye, oye ¿que se supone que estás haciendo?

-Necesitaré su ordenador para recabar la información- explicó Robin.

Reed titubeo, lo último que quería era a un androide manipulando sus pertenencias.

-Detective su colaboración será muy importante.

La chica esperaba comprensión.

-Bien, pero no vayas a estropear nada- advirtió el detective.

-Le aseguro que no será así- fingió un tono de amabilidad.

Gavin la miró con sospecha.

-¡Detective Reed!

Tina llamó a Gavin desde lejos. El detective dirigió su atención a la oficial, ella le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

-Ya vuelvo, no hagas nada extraño mientras no estoy- advirtió Reed de nuevo.

-No lo hare tiene mi palabra. – levanto la mano como señal de juramento.

Gavin se retiró y Robin se dispuso a iniciar su búsqueda.

-Robin- hablo Reed a mitad de distancia -obtén su dirección, si no encontramos respuestas es probable que tengamos que hacerle una visita.

* * *

 **Hola hola, iba a publicar el capitulo ayer, pero pase casi una semana sin internet hasta hoy, así que ni modos igual esta aquí y es lo importante. Espero les haya gustado, el siguiente cap viene pronto como es tradición. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**


	7. Respuestas

Robin procesaba y analizaba la información almacenada en la base de datos del departamento de policía a través del ordenador de Gavin, su objetivo era buscar coincidencias con el sujeto en cuestión.

Después de unos segundos los resultados iban siendo arrojados poco a poco. Sin fijarse. Connor se acercó a ella por detrás.

-Te sugiero que uses características físicas específicas para reducir el rango de búsqueda, los reconocimientos faciales registrados en los archivos pueden serte de utilidad- aconsejo el androide de manera amigable.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él.

-Una buena sugerencia Connor, de hecho es justo lo que hago y en efecto ha funcionado. Encontré una coincidencia, revisaré la información relacionada al sospechoso y extraeré lo necesario- explicó.

Robin indagó en los archivos obteniendo datos importantes sobre el sujeto y que esperaba compartir con Gavin. Una vez finalizada la captación de información y registrarlos en su memoria, dejo a un lado el ordenador de su pareja.

Dio un vistazo a Gavin pero seguía hablando con Tina, no le pareció adecuado importunar por lo que decidió esperar a que regresara. Volvió su atención al área de trabajo del detective y se fijó que Connor continuaba haciéndole compañía, busco con la mirada al compañero del androide.

-Creí que te habías marchado, ¿dónde está Hank?

-Reunido con el Capitan Fowler- contestó.

Robin echo un vistazo a la oficina confirmando la respuesta de Connor.

-Ya veo, ¿por eso estás aquí? –preguntó ella curiosa.

-No tengo a nadie más de confianza en el departamento con quien pueda relacionarme sin entrar en un conflicto interno por la divergencia, aun no entiendo ciertos aspectos sociales de los humanos-aclaro el androide.

-Te comprendo. Las emociones son complejas y difíciles de manejar- Apoyó la chica.

-Concuerdo contigo. Y dime ¿cómo va tu relación con el detective?

-Oh, de maravilla.

-Acabas de comprobarme que el sarcasmo de los humanos es contagioso- dijo Connor con un tono de picardía.

-El sarcasmo y muchas otras costumbres humanas. Quizás un día aparezcas en el departamento vestido igual que el teniente Hank - bromeó la androide.

Connor no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario.

Gavin observó a lo lejos y se fijó que Connor acompañaba a Robin, y además que ambos hablaban y sonreían, una acción que al detective no le agradó. La oficial continuaba hablando con Reed mientras el intercambiaba la mirada entre tina y la escena de los androides. El detective sentía que tenía que intervenir.

-Tina- le interrumpió- oye tengo que irme, hablamos luego.

Se apartó y fue como un rayo hasta su área de trabajo dejando a la oficial confundida. La necesidad de intervenir era casi imposible de controlar. Los androides continuaban hablando sonrientes si saber lo que les esperaba.

-Vaya, vaya parece que se están divirtiendo por aquí- dijo Gavin con malicia.

-Detective, lo estaba esperando- informó Robin.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- Gavin se dirigió a Connor- estas distrayendo a mi pareja.

-Detective Reed yo no es-

Gavin levantó la mano en señal de que no continuara hablando.

-¿Y tú?, ¿ya encontraste lo que estabas buscando?- se dirigió a Robin.

-Sí, Lo hice. Quería comentarle qu-

Gavin volvió a levantar la mano ahora en dirección a Robin.

-Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme sobre el caso lo harás en el auto, vámonos.

-Pero detective.

-Ahora.

Gavin abandonó el departamento con la meta fija en el estacionamiento, parecía molesto. Robin se giró hacia Connor con una clara expresión de confusión, el androide se encogió de hombros estaba tan confundido como ella.

Robin salió al estacionamiento y se acercó al auto del detective, este se encontraba recostado a la puerta del copiloto, cuando vio a Robin se hizo a un lado. La androide intento abrir la puerta sin embargo Reed la empujó apoyando su mano de la ventana y, cerrándola de golpe, dejando su brazo extendido justo frente a la chica, ella se volteo a verlo en el acto, en tanto él la miraba de forma amenazante.

-¿Por qué hablabas con Connor? Y ¿Sobre qué hablaban?-fue directo.

-¿Se supone que debo darle una explicación?

-Te prohíbo que hables con Connor- demando el detective.

-¿Me prohibe?- pronuncio Robin ofendida- usted no puede prohibirme nada.

-Mientras estés conmigo, no hablaras con Connor.

-¿A caso tiene 5 años?

-Ya me escuchaste.

Robin frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Connor y el teniente Hank son los únicos con los que me he podido llevar bien desde que llegue, ya que soy pareja de una persona con la que no puedo pasar ni cinco minutos porque me detesta, así que detective mientras no haga nada que interfiera con el caso, le recomiendo que no se meta en mi vida y que se ocupe de la suya.- hablo desafiante.

Robin no lo vio venir, Gavin apoyó su otra mano en la puerta del auto acorralando a la androide contra esta, ella quedó sorprendida.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera?

Reed notó que el LED de Robin brillaba en amarillo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Gavin pregunto malicioso.

-¿De usted? no lo creo- respondió segura- apártese detective se lo advierto.

-¿Si no lo hago que me vas a hacer?- acercó su rostro al de ella quedando a poca distancia.

-No lo haga y lo va a averiguar-respondió desafiante.

Hubo un cruce intenso de miradas, Gavin sabía que Robin no estaba jugando, sonrió de medio lado y se apartó de ella.

-Tienes agallas Robin, eso me agrada- le dijo para luego disponerse a ocupar su lugar frente al volante.

Robin agarro su muñeca buscando disminuir su nivel de estrés. Ese hombre le haría perder la cabeza. La androide se adentró en el auto, éste se inundó de inmediato de incómodo silencio.

-¿Y bien? -habló Reed- ¿qué fue lo que encontraste sobre el sospechoso?

-Pues, es un hombre caucásico de unos 25 años llamado Steven Davis trabajaba reparando computadoras, soltero y sin hijos, vive con sus padres. No tiene ningún antecedente criminal, solo una simple multa por conducir a exceso de velocidad.

-No es mucho- pronuncio Reed hundiéndose en el asiento del conductor con pereza, mirando hacia el techo.

-Lo que si considero de interés es su blog en internet.

Gavin se extraño.

-¿Que de interesante tiene un blog?

-Comparte diversos tipos de información sobre androides también opiniones, y quejas referente al tema. Y además ha subido videos e imágenes con un contenido cuestionable sobre violencia hacia los androides- explicó Robin.

-Ya veo - Reed escuchaba con detenimiento.

-Incluso hay un breve vídeo del momento en el que golpeaban a Ralph.

-¿El infeliz lo colgó en el blog?- Reed miro a su pareja.

Robin asintió. Gavin soltó una carcajada.

-No se puede ser tan estúpido en la vida- se burló por la indiscreción del sujeto.

-Pero lo más llamativo es que en muchas oportunidades menciona al señor de las máquinas.

Ese dato sin duda llamo la atención de Reed, este se irguió y se dispuso a encender el automóvil.

-Supongo que eso significa que tendremos que hacerle una visita.

Robin le facilitó la dirección al detective, arrancando hacia su destino en el acto. El viaje fue incómodo y silencioso como de costumbre. Reed miraba a la chica de reojo, mientras la androide se limitó a observar por la ventana.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces Robin? ¿Cuál es tu secreto?- Reed rompió el hielo.

La androide llevó su atención al detective.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó extrañada.

-A lo que le hiciste al androide con tu mano, primero en la casa y después en el interrogatorio- Gavin se sintió intrigado por esa técnica desde el primer momento que la vio usarla.

-Oh, eso – la chica no mostró sorpresa- es una función que me fue programada al momento de mi creación y que serviría para dar cumplimiento a mis deberes.

-¿Cómo detective?

-No. No me crearon para ser un androide experto en investigación criminal como lo es Connor.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Oiga detective aunque no lo crea yo tuve una vida antes de si quiera pensar en llegar al departamento de policía de Detroit, recuerde que previo a la divergencia cada androide tenía que cumplir una tarea específica para la cual era creado.

-¿Y que clase de tarea hacías para que tuvieras que usar esa función?- Gavin continuo indagando.

-¿De verdad le interesa tanto saberlo?

Gavin pensó un rato antes de responder.

-Tengo curiosidad y estoy aburrido. Al menos dime ¿de qué trata la función?

-Sirve para disminuir el estrés, mi sistema envía un estímulo al sistema de otro androide, estabilizando sus emociones en momentos de presión o angustia, así evito que se autodestruya. Use mucho esa función en los tiempos de revolución. Y además también funciona con humanos, en éste envían un estímulo a su cerebro y a su vez a todo su cuerpo para relajarlo.

-¿Eres como uno de esos extraños CD's de yoga y meditación?

-Soy mejor. Una opción moderna con la que no tiene que usar píldoras para la ansiedad y para apaciguar las emociones fuertes que sean contraproducentes para la persona. Incluso detective también lo puedo ayudar a usted, si en algún momento llegase a sentir miedo o angustia en una situación de presión.

-No sé te ocurra tocarme. Además yo nunca siento miedo- aseguró Gavin

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué? Estoy diciendo la verdad- replicó Reed.

-Es humano detective, Así que es normal sentir miedo, hasta los androides lo hemos sentido.

-Quizás otros sí, pero yo no.

Robin rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa, su compañero era obtuso y no iba a lograr convencerlo.

Llegaron a su destino, una casa normal en un vecindario que parecía tranquilo. Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron directo a la puerta, Gavin tocó el timbre esperando encontrar a alguien.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron hasta que un hombre de al menos 50 años abrió la puerta, mirando con un toque de desconfianza al detective.

-¿Que desean?- pregunto con un tono de voz suave y cansado.

-Soy el detective Gavin Reed, ella es mi compañera Robin, trabajamos para el departamento de policía de Detroit, estamos buscando a Steven Davis, ¿lo conoce?

-Es mi hijo, ¿para qué lo quieren?

-Estamos investigando un caso, su hijo es sospechoso, y necesitamos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

El hombre vaciló antes de responder.

-De acuerdo, adelante.

La pareja se adentró a la casa, ésta era normal, muebles, adornos, cuadros, un típico hogar familiar. El androide estudio su entorno buscando un indicio que pareciera sospechoso.

-Vengan, Steven está en el patio trasero- el hombre los condujo hasta la puerta que daba hacia éste.

Steven se encontraba en la parte trasera acostado en una tumbona con unos lentes de sol puestos, leyendo lo que parecía ser una revista de comics. Gavin y Robin se acercaron, el sospechoso los miró por encima de sus anteojos sin inmutarse.

-Steven Davis, Soy el detective Gavin Reed del depart-

-¿Que hace eso aquí?- preguntó de mala gana refiriéndose a Robin.

Gavin frunció el ceño y miró a su compañera, ella desvió la cara a un lado, disimulando su desagrado por el comentario.

-Ella es mi pareja, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?- contestó Reed con un tono amenazante.

-Sí- dejo la historieta a un lado y se levantó- sí lo tengo detective, esta es mi casa y aquí no admito a ningún pedazo de chatarra. Robin se mantenía con la vista hacia otro lado, esperando a que el detective tomara la iniciativa de iniciar el interrogatorio para poder marcharse. La actitud altanera del sujeto comenzaba a molestar a Gavin.

-Dirás la casa de tus padres. Dudo que un vago como tu tenga para costearse si quiera un contenedor de los callejones de basura de Detroit.

-Sera mejor que me diga a que se debe su desagradable presencia detective, antes de que lo eche a ambos por su insolencia.

-Descuide le haremos unas preguntas y lo dejaremos continuar con su magnífica vida- aseguro sarcástico.

-Aceptare preguntas de usted nada más-demando el sujeto.

-Bien, estamos investigando la muerte de dos androides, muertes que parecen estar relacionadas al señor de las máquinas.

Robin notó que el sujeto de inmediato se tensó.

-¿Sabe de quién hablo?- pregunto el detective.

-No tengo idea-contesto tajante.

-Está mintiendo- intervino Robin.

-Entonces me dice, ¿que no sabes quién es el señor de las máquinas?- Reed tenía una expresión de incredulidad.

-No.

-Continua mintiendo detective, muestra claros signos físicos de alguien que oculta la verdad.

-¡No te metas máquina!- le reclamo el sospechoso.

-Sabes Steven es curioso que para no conocer al señor de las máquinas los menciones tantas veces en tu blog- comentó Reed esperando obtener una reacción del hombre.

Steven se tensó de nuevo, Gavin lo había acorralado. El sujeto vacilo un momento hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-Muy bien, sí sé del señor de las máquinas.

-¿Quién es?- Reed fue directo.

-No lo sé, nunca lo he visto, nadie lo ha visto.

-¿Y cómo sabes de él?

-Él te escoge, se comunica contigo a través de la red y te predica su filosofía sobre la incorrecta existencia de los androides, te relaciona con otros seguidores, y te encomienda ciertas tareas- explico el sospechoso.

-¿Golpear androides era una de esas tareas?

-Juro que lo hice una vez y fue antes de la supuesta revolución, desde esa oportunidad no he tocado a otro androide. Estaba mintiendo y Robin lo sabía.

-Si no ha tocado a otro androide, ¿por qué hay thirium en la alfombra del recibidor?

Robin pudo captar ese detalle al entrar en la casa.

-¿Que rayos estas diciendo?- pronuncio el sujeto ofendido.

Reed se extrañó por la repentina pregunta de la chica.

-Sé que no dice la verdad, de hecho detective también hay thirium en la puerta del cobertizo.

Gavin lo miró con sospecha.

-No sé de qué está hablando.

-Supongo que no tendrá problemas para dejarnos revisar el cobertizo entonces, ¿verdad?- reto el detective.

Steven guardó silencio por un segundo.

-No hay nada que sea de su interés, lo único que encontrara serán herramientas.

-Steven le sugiero que abra el cobertizo si no quiere problemas- advirtió el detective.

El sospechoso parecía poco convencido, aunque resignado accedió al pedido de Reed.

-De acuerdo, abriré el cobertizo y veras que tu estúpido androide no tiene razón.

El sujeto camino hacia el cobertizo acompañado de los dos agentes, hizo a agarrar la manija de la puerta, sin embargo de un momento a otro, se giró rápido sacando un arma que tenía escondía debajo de su camisa por la cintura del pantalón.

La pareja se sorprendió ante tal acto. En ese instante a la androide se le presentaron tres escenarios diferentes para detener el posible ataque. El primero, correría hacia el individuo, embistiéndolo para detenerlo, sin embargo el impulso haría que una bala saliera disparada hiriendo al detective en una zona crítica. El segundo tomaría el arma de Gavin y le dispararía al sospechoso pero aun así, el hombre tendría la oportunidad para disparar de forma fatal contra Reed. Una última opción era la que le quedaba y que para Robin no era la mejor pero si la adecuada.

Gavin no tuvo tiempo de responder ante la acción repentina de su pareja. Robin bloqueó el ataque parándose frente a Reed recibiendo dos disparos en el pecho. Tanto el detective como Steven quedaron perplejos al ver como la androide se había sacrificado.

* * *

 **Bien por Gavin mal por Robin. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, se vienen cosas interesantes en el siguiente que publicare muy pronto como siempre. muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**


	8. Emergencia

Gavin sostuvo el cuerpo de Robin antes de que cayeran al suelo, sentía su corazón latir con rapidez. Steven observaba la escena asustado ni el mismo creía lo que acababa de hacer, soltó el arma y salió huyendo.

Gavin tomó el rostro de Robin con una de sus manos, dos caminos de sangre se habían dibujando en éste, uno que iba desde su nariz hasta el labio superior y otro que iba de una de la comisura de sus labios hasta la barbilla. La expresión de Reed era entre pánico y confusión.

-¡Maldita sea Robin! ¿¡Qué hiciste!?-le reprochó con preocupación.

-Tiene que ir tras él- dijo Robin con una voz distorsionada, signo de su pronta desactivación por el daño causado.

-¿¡Estás loca!? No te dejare aquí.

Gavin la tomó en sus brazos, dejó el patio, atravesó la casa ignorando al padre del fugitivo, y fue directo a su auto, abrió la puerta como pudo, ubicando a Robin en el asiento del acompañante con cuidado. Cerró la puerta y fue directo a ocupar el volante pero antes de encender el auto Reed se congeló ¿Hacia donde llevaría a Robin con exactitud? No podía ser a emergencias, era inútil pues se trataba de un androide. ¿Llevarla a Cyberlife? no, las heridas parecían serias, quizás no harían lo suficiente por salvar su vida porque sabían que al final podrían reemplazarla por otra máquina que esperaba ser reintegrada. El detective se encontraba en una disyuntiva, su pareja estaba herida y no sabía qué hacer.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo, no de nuevo- se lamentó apoyando su frente del volante.

De pronto Reed sintió que su angustia disminuía, levantó la cabeza y se fijó que Robin tenía una de sus manos sobre él, ella lo miraba con una débil sonrisa.

-No se preocupe por mi detective, todo estará bien.

Una imagen del pasado a travesó como un flash la memoria del detective. Gavin arqueó sus cejas afligido por el recuerdo, agarró la mano de Robin y la apartó.

-No, no hagas eso. Tienes que conservar tu energía. Solo aguanta mientras pienso en algo.

Una idea vino a Reed al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, no se imaginó contemplarla pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su pareja.

-No dejaré que mueras- dijo decidido encendiendo el auto y entrando a la vía para empezar a recorrer su camino.

Varios avisos aparecían frente a Robin indicando los componentes dañados y el tiempo que le quedaba para su desactivación, sentía mucho miedo pero decírselo a Reed era innecesario, provocaría más angustia en él. Cerró sus ojos esperando lo que sea que fuese a ocurrir con ella.

Pasado unos cuantos minutos, Reed logró alcanzar su destino se estacionó a las afueras de una casa de aspecto muy moderno, se bajó del automóvil sin perder tiempo abriendo luego la puerta de su acompañante. Robin permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Robin?- llamó Gavin al verla así- Robin- la sacudió con cuidado.

Sin embargo su pareja no respondía, Reed comenzó a temblar, no podía estar muerta, se rehusaba a asimilar esa idea. Sacó a Robin del auto y fue directo a la puerta de la casa, ésta se abrió, tal parece que ya estaban al tanto de su presencia.

-Detective Reed es un placer tenerlo de vuelta- pronunció Chloe con amabilidad.

-Hazte a un lado androide- Gavin entró con rudeza apartando a un lado a la chica.

-Anunciaré al Sr Kamski de su vis-

-¡Elijah! ¡Elijah! ¡Ven aquí ahora!- gritó Gavin con desespero.

Kamski apareció con el ceño fruncido molesto por los gritos.

-¿A qué se debe el escand-Kamski se sorprendió al mirar quien se encontraba frente a el- ¿Gavin?- pronunció extrañado

-Tienes que ayudarme- Reed prácticamente le suplicó

El hombre notó que el detective cargaba a un androide femenino en sus brazos con la camisa ensangrentada.

-¿Que sucedió?

-No es tiempo para hacer preguntas Elijah, es momento de que hagas algo para salvarla ahora- apremio el detective.

Kamski se percató de lo alterado que se encontraba Gavin. Si no lo ayudaba sabía que se pondría peor.

-Acompáñame.

El hombre caminó con calma por un largo pasillo, bajó por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de taller, este era seguido por Reed que esperaba muy dentro de sí conseguir una solución para Robin.

-Colócala allí- Kamski apuntó hacia una mesa alargada metálica que estaba rodeada de ciertos artefactos tecnológicos, monitores, escáner, entre otros.

Reed obedeció, dejando a la chica sobre la mesa. Elijah se acercó y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de la androide.

-Hey, hey, hey, ¿qué se supone que haces?- Gavin lo detuvo.

-Tengo que saber la zona exacta del daño para verificar si no hay ningún componente vital comprometido- explico Kamski.

Gavin consideró que era cierto y le permitió continuar, Kamski abrió su camisa rebelando su pecho, el detective desvió la mirada.

-Por lo que veo las balas no dieron en el corazón, ni en su regulador-comento Elijah.

-¿Eso es bueno?- pregunto Gavin

-No es bueno, es excelente. Lo más seguro es que una bala dañara algunas de las conexiones internas, y la otra por la zona quizás perforara uno de sus pulmones- explicó.

-¿Tienen pulmones?, pensé que no respiraban- dijo el detective confundido.

-No lo hacen, es un detalle que agregue por estética.

-¿Entonces podrás repararla?

Elijah meditó un segundo.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero tienes que salir de aquí, conociéndote no me dejaras trabajar tranquilo. Espera en el recibidor, y lo que sea que se te ofrezca se lo pides a Chloe.

Era lo más sensato que podía hacer Reed ya lo que quedaba hacer por Robin dependía de Elijah. Fue hasta el recibidor y se sentó en uno de los muebles finos de éste.

-¿Le gustaría tomar algo?- pregunto Chloe de manera servicial.

-Lo único que me gustaría es que me dejes en paz- respondió Reed de mala gana.

-Como desee- Chloe se retiró dejando a Gavin sumergido en una creciente tensión.

Las horas pasaban, el detective miraba su reloj constantemente, el suspenso lo estaba matando. Después de cierto tiempo Kamski apareció. Gavin se levantó de golpe mirándolo expectante.

-Logre repararla, necesita reiniciar su sistema para reactivarse, estará bien- informó victorioso.

Gavin suspiró aliviado, Elijah se sintió intrigado.

-Tengo un poco de curiosidad Gavin, no vienes a mi casa desde hace unos cuantos años y ahora te apareces aquí de la nada muy angustiado para que le salve la vida a un androide, pensé que no te agradaban mis creaciones.

Reed desvió la mirada con un deje de culpa.

-No me agradan-disimuló- Si Robin muere estando conmigo y Fowler se entera, me despide.

-Ese no es problema, si tu androide muere, puedo pedir que te asignen uno nuevo, diferente y hasta mejor. Gavin deberías ser más responsable con tus parejas

Reed se abalanzó hacia él agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa, Kamski no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones de su hermano.

-Después de tantos años Elijah sigues siendo un imbécil- pronunció con desprecio.

-Bueno hermano al menos algo tenemos en común- replico Kamski con malicia.

El LED de Robin encendió de nuevo, se mantuvo amarillo hasta que cambio a su color normal. La androide abrió los ojos miró el techo, frente a ella aparecían varios avisos que indicaban un restablecimiento de su sistema, se sentó en la camilla, su camisa estaba desabotonada y llena de thirium ¿dónde estoy? se preguntó al evaluar su entorno, que no le era familiar. Se abotonó la camisa y luego se levantó para salir de la habitación, dio unos pasos por un pasillo y antes de llegar escuchó una voz que si conocía, era Gavin.

-¿Crees que puedes reemplazar a todo el mundo con tus estúpidas máquinas no Elijah?

-No me culpes por ambicionar un mejor futuro para la humanidad Gavin- hizo una pausa un tanto pensativo para agregar- sabes, estoy tratando de decidir que te desagrada en sí, que sea un androide o que luzca parecida a ella.

-Crei haberte dicho que la destruyeras.

-Lo hice, pero te confieso que me gustó tanto el diseño que como pudiste notar conserve ciertos detalles para otro modelo- explico sonriente.

-Eres una porquería- gruño Reed entre dientes.

Gavin preparo el puño para golpearlo pero fue detenido justo a tiempo.

-Detective Reed.

Los dos hermanos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

-¡Robin!- exclamó Kamski con un tono alegre, Gavin lo soltó en el acto- estás de vuelta, como ¿te sientes?

-Yo- hizo una pausa trataba de procesar lo que había sucedido- estoy funcional.

-Estas funcional, excelente - Kamski sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-¿Usted me reparó?

Kasmki asintió.

-Se lo agradezco

-No tienes porqué agradecerme, al contrario yo encantado. Los amigos de Gav son mis amigos- la tomo de la mano- ¿no es así hermano? - se dirigió al detective, éste desvió la mirada gruñendo con molestia- por cierto vi que tu mano también estaba dañada y la reparé.

Robin observó su mano que era sostenida por la de Elijah y en efecto había quedado como nueva.

-Robin tienes que cuidarte, recuerda que por ahora Cyberlife no está creando replicas, así que si te desactivas no podrás regresar- aconsejó- creo que tienes que decirle a tu pareja que te cuide mejor – bromeó.

-Muy bien suficiente, es hora de irnos Robin - interrumpió Gavin.

Robin pasó la mirada de Gavin a Kamski un poco apenada, él se encogió de hombros con sutileza restando importancia al comportamiento descortés de su hermano. La androide hizo caso a su pareja y se dirigió a la salida.

-Hasta pronto Robin fue un placer conocerte- dijo Kamski con un tono amable.

Elijah volvió su vista a Gavin que no se atrevía a cruzar mirada con su hermano, un gracias al menos sería lo adecuado sin embargo el detective se dio la vuelta fijándose como meta la salida, Kamski pronunció unas palabras antes de Reed alcanzar la puerta que hicieron que éste se detuviera.

-Siempre quise agradarte hermano, lo intente por tanto tiempo que incluso por un momento pensé que hacia lo correcto creando un androide igual a ella, ¿y que gané?, pues que me odiaras más de lo que ya lo hacías. Lo admito Gavin me equivoque.

-Así es Elijah, te equivocaste- pronunció Gavin con frialdad antes de abandonar por completo la casa de su hermano.

Robin ya se encontraba en el auto esperando a su pareja. Gavin abrió la puerta con rudeza se adentró en el vehículo cerrando de golpe, se notaba por encima su mal humor. Hubo silencio por un instante hasta que Robin consideró pertinente agradecer al detective por la ayuda.

-Detective muchas gra-

-¡Maldita sea Robin!- exclamó Gavin golpeando el volante con la palma de las manos.

La androide se sobresaltó por la reacción repentina.

-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? Te dije claramente que puedo defenderme solo- el detective le reprochó ofuscado.

-Tenía que hacerlo era la única forma de evitar que muriera- explico la androide.

-¡No me interesa, te di una simple orden y no la seguiste!

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hice¡ ¿¡acaso no ve que gracias a eso le salve la vida!?- Robin elevo igual el tono de voz.

-¡Yo no te pedí que me salvarás la vida no necesito que ningún estúpido androide lo haga!- Reed la continuó reprochando.

-¿¡Por qué le es tan difícil asumir que lo salve!? ¡Sabe no lo mataría decir gracias!

-¡No pienso darte las gracias porque no te pedí que arriesgaras tu vida por mí! ¡De hecho en primer lugar si no fuera por ti no estaríamos aquí!- Gavin agitaba sus manos con enojo.

-¡Claro que no estaríamos aquí porque le aseguro que estaríamos en su maldito funeral! – replico Robin alterada.

-¡Prefiero eso a la humillación que acabo de pasar frente al imbécil de mi hermano por tu culpa!

Robin frunció el ceño y los labios le parecía increíble cómo se había sacrificado por un idiota como Reed.

-¿Sabe qué? Estoy harta, me cansé de aguantarme sus estupideces- Robin abrió la puerta y salió del auto cerrando de golpe.

Gavin que se sorprendió por la acción de la chica y salió también del vehículo, la androide comenzó a caminar directo a la carretera.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?- le preguntó Reed al verla alejarse.

-¡Prefiero regresar mil veces a pie antes que compartir el auto con una persona tan ingrata como usted!

-Robin por favor no hagas eso, no puedes regresar a pie.

-Antes no tuvo ningún problema con eso, ¿lo recuerda? -hizo alusión a la vez que la abandonó en el estacionamiento.

-¡Eso pasó una sola vez, supéralo !- le replicó- Robin vuelve al auto por favor.

Robin lo ignoró y continuó su camino, Gavin llevó una de sus manos a su rostros con exasperación, tenía que hacerla regresa de alguna forma. Hasta que una idea desagradable paso por su mente. Se apartó del auto dio unos cuantos pasos midiendo la distancia entre él y Robin, tomó suficiente aire y lo dejó salir.

-¡Lo siento! - gritó con fuerza.

Robin se detuvo al escucharlo, sin embargo se mantuvo de espaldas.

-¡Lo siento! - reiteró- ¡soy un idiota lo sé, y lo lamento! ¿Contenta?

Ella dudó antes de volverse al detective, se giró dio unos cuantos pasos hasta detenerse a poca distancia del detective, cruzando los brazos y levantando la barbilla con un toque de arrogancia.

-Aún no.

-¡Ya me disculpé!

-¡Usted sabe que aún me debe otra palabra mágica!

Gavin frunció los labios con desagrado. Robin lo mirada de forma severa esperaba que sus próximas palabras fueran sinceras aun así de no serlo ella lo sabría. Reed respiro profundo para dejar salir otra palabra que no le había dicho nunca en su vida a un androide y que nunca imaginó que tendría que hacerlo.

-¡Gracias Robin!- hizo una pausa para luego reiterar en un tono sutil - gracias por salvarme la vida.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, sin embargo no hizo falta analizar si se trataba de una mentira ya que aunque pareciera increíble, las palabras del detective si eran sinceras.

-Regresa al auto por favor - pidió Gavin con un leve tono suplicante.

Robin titubeó antes de volver al auto mantenido su semblante serio e inmutable. Gavin se sintió aliviado de verla volver, no sabía por qué, pero comenzaba a confundirle esa extraña sensación de preocupación que tuvo hacia su pareja, en primer lugar por tratarse solo de una simple androide, es decir pertenecía a los seres que se suponía repudiaba con todo su ser. El detective se subió al auto, lo encendió y lo puso a andar antes de que Robin cambiara de opinión.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Por ahora me dirás tu dirección para llevarte a casa. Es suficiente investigación por hoy – expreso Gavin cansado.

-Me parece bien, enviaré un reporte al departamento sobre el sospechoso para que sea detenido en cuanto sea visto.

Robin le dio su dirección y después cerro sus ojos para enfocarse en la tarea, no sin antes dibujar una tenue sonrisa al recordar al detective preocupado por ella en cada instante desde que recibió los disparos, "sabía que era un buen hombre" pensó atenuando su sonrisa antes de que Gavin la pudiera notar.

* * *

 **Me encanta el Headcanon en el que Gavin y Kamski son medios hermanos así que lo tomé para la historia. muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y comentar el siguiente cap lo publicare pronto como siempre. Saludos.**


	9. Alcohol

El tiempo en la casa de Elijah se había devorado lo que quedaba del día cayendo poco a poco la noche. Luego de unas horas silenciosas en la vía , Gavin se estacionó a las afueras de una casa sencilla de dos plantas con largo patio adornado de flores y un camino de piedras que daba hacia la entrada de ésta.

-¿Entonces es aquí? - Gavin estudió el lugar con la mirada.

-Si, es aquí - afirmó la androide.

Gavin parecía curioso y a la vez sorprendido por el hecho de que la androide en realidad tenía un lugar donde vivir.

-Muchas gracias - dijo Robin antes de bajar- por todo, nos vemos mañana- le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

Gavin hizo un intento de sonrisa que no duró ni un segundo para volver su vista al frente restando importancia a la chica. Robin salió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Reed la miró caminar pensando en lo que había acontecido ese día , de no ser por el actuar de ambos ante el peligro de muerte quizás el "nos vemos mañana" jamás se habría concretado, no importa cuánto el detective lo quisiera negar uno se preocupó tanto por el otro, que acabaron salvándose la vida mutuamente.

-Demonios- gruño Gavin frustrado por ese pensamiento para luego arrancar.

Robin sintió el auto abandonar el lugar justo cuando ya había alcanzado la puerta, sacó una llave plateada del bolsillo de su pantalón y la introdujo en le cerradura, adentrándose en la casita.

-Abuela ya llegué- anunció.

Unos paso alegres se escucharon en dirección al recibidor.

-Cariño que bueno qu- una adorable mujer mayor de al menos unos setenta y algo apareció para recibirla- ¡OH DIOS MÍO!- se tapó la boca al ver la camisa y la cara ensangrentada de la chica- ¿qué te pasó?- se acercó a la androide muy alarmada- ¿estás bien? ¿quién te hizo esto? - la revisó por todos lados.

-Daisy, Daisy, tranquila no pasa nada, estoy bien- la tomó por el rostro con sutileza buscando calmarla- tranquila.

Daisy soltó un suspiro.

-Te dije que optaras por el trabajo en la biblioteca- dijo con un tono serio- era mas seguro.

-Pero no es lo mío.

-Lo sé, tú y tu afán de salvar el mundo.

Robin sonrió.

-¿Estas enojada?

-Claro que no cariño, pero me preocupa tu seguridad eso es todo. Muy bien basta de dramas lo importante es que ya estas aqui y viva- Daisy se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina donde tenia unos cuantos envases de galletas y dulces preparados- y esper que siempre sea así.

-Lo será abuela.

-En fin, obviando eso- le señaló la camisa y la cara -¿Cómo te fue en tu primer dia de trabajo?

-Fue un día productivo me asignaron una pareja y un caso-informó.

-Esa es una magnífica noticia ¿Qué tal es tu pareja? ¿Es agradable? Si es humano, Dime qué es amable contigo por favor.

"Es un idiota intolerante a los androides" pensó.

-Es- Robin hizo una pausa pensando bien que decir- un ser humano muy interesante.

-¿No es amable contigo verdad?

-¿No quieres saber nada del caso?- la androide trató de desviar la atención.

-Robin.

-Es un hombre dificil, soy un androide y sé que la resistencia al cambio es común para ciertos humanos complicando el proceso de adaptación, pero te aseguro que lo puedo manejar. Además gracias a él pude regresar a casa en mi primer dia, ese es un voto a su favor ¿no?

Daisy entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza.

-No quiero que ningún idiota te trate mal, no lo mereces y menos después de lo que has pasado.

-¿Te reconfortaría saber que trabajo junto a Connor?

Daisy abrió sus ojos con felicidad.

-Esa si es una magnífica noticia, al menos podras contar con un amigo- dijo la mujer arreglando los envases dentro de bolsas.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó Robin extrañada.

-Es martes ¿recuerdas?

-El juego de canasta, cierto.

-Y como se que no te gusta que ande a altas horas de la noche por la calle, me quedare a dormir en casa de Mary, así que regresare mañana- tomo las bolsas y se dirigio a la salida- nos vemos y limpiate esa sangre por favor- dijo antes de salir- te quiero.

-Lo haré- Robin sonrió- yo también te quiero abuela.

Daisy cerró la puerta dejando a Robin sola en el recibidor. Un maullido llamó la atencion de la androide, se giró y detras de ella viendola desde abajo, se encontraba un gatito de color blanco y ojos azules.

-Supongo que esta noche seremos tu y yo nada más Snow.

El gatito maulló de nuevo, se acercó despacio y se comenzo a pasear por los pies de Robin. ella miró con ternura al inocente animalito se agachó y lo acarició.

-Por lo menos también te agrado a ti- se levantó y observó en el espejo de la consola, su camisa arruinada, daisy tenia razon era hora de una limpieza.

Robin se deshizo de su ropa y se metió a la ducha removiendo toda la sangre de su cara y su pecho, una vez limpia, se puso una ropa para dormir cómoda, que consistía en una camisa ancha con unos shorts, se sentó en el sofá y Snow no tardo en acostarse en su regazo, ella sonrió por el acto del gatito y no dudo en acariciarlo.

-Yo también te extrañé ¿Que tal si vemos un poco de televisión?

El LED de Robin empezo a parpadear encendiendo el monitor del frente, la primera imagen era una reportera de las noticias, hablando casualmente sobre los dos cuerpos de androides encontrados sin vida y pidiendo declaraciones a la ahora figura mas importante de su clase Markus, en éste el androide repudiaba cualquier acto violento hacia cualquier ser vivo , en especial hacia ellos, y ponía su plena confianza en el departamento de policia de Detroit para resolver el asunto.

-Lo vamos a lograr- pronunció.

Robin esperaba tener la confianza necesaria en sí misma, aspiraba bastante encontrarle una soluncion al caso, no se quedaria tranquila hasta conseguirlo. Cambió de canal buscando una programación agradable para pasar el rato, después de unos minutos se fijó que Snow se había dormido en su regazo, ella también decidió cerrar sus ojos quizás era el momento de conservar su energía. Sin embargo su mente no dejaba de procesar los hechos ocurridos en el día, desde que conoció a Gavin, el homicido- suicidio, el encuentro e interrogatorio con Ralph, los datos sobre el Señor de las Máquinas, el sospechoso, como Gavin salvó su vida con la ayuda de Kamski, la información fluia sin parar en su cabeza.

De pronto su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por el sonido frenético del timbre. Robin abrió los ojos, el reloj marcaban la una y treinta de la madrugada, la androide se extrañó, no se podía tratar de Daisy ya que ella le confirmó que regresaría al día siguiente, tampoco esperaba visitas, de hecho a esa hora nadie esperaría una visita. Se aproximó con cautela hacía la puerta, el timbre no dejaba de sonar, observó por la mirilla y para su sorpresa era a quién menos esperaba, abrió la puerta con una clara expresión de confusión.

-¿Detective Reed? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí a esta hora?

Gavin tenia una mirada somnolienta y apenas se podia mantener en pie.

-¡Robin!, tenía, tenía que venir a decirte algo- habló con torpeza-retiro mis disculpas y agradecimiento- dijo tambaleándose hacia ella- yo no te pedí que me salvaras.

Robin lo sostuvo para evitar que cayera.

-Detective percibo que sus capacidades físicas y mentales estan siendo afectadas por un alto nivel de alcohol en su organismo.

-Percibo que sus capacidades físicas y mentales están siendo afectadas por bla bla bla- Reed la remedo- ¡se llama estar EBRIO Robin!

-¿Condujo ebrio hasta aquí detective?

-¡Sí lo hice!, ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?, ¿Me vas a llevar a la cárcel?, adelante espósame y llévame a la cárcel Robin- puso sus manos juntas frente a la androide agitándolas de manera insistente- vamos ¿qué esperas?, hazlo.

-Podría calmarse- le sujetó las manos- no lo llevare a la cárcel, pero pienso que fue un acto muy inseguro e irresponsable conducir en un alto estado de ebriedad, pudo tener un accidente y a la vez causar daño a un inocente.

-Siempre tan correcta-pronunció despacio a duras penas contemplándola por un momento.

Robin intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero le fue inevitable sentirse incómoda, desviando su rostro hacia un lado.

-Me largo- habló Gavin de repente- ya dije lo que tenía que decir- se dio media vuelta tambaleándose.

Robin lo miró caminar con dificultad, no dejaría que regresara en ese estado.

-Venga conmigo detective- se acercó a él y lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

-¿¡Qué haces!? tengo que irme- reclamó.

-No permitiré que conduzca de nuevo en estado de ebriedad, es un riesgo para usted y para otros también- lo hizo volver a la entrada de la casa- puede quedarse a dormir en el sofá, supongo que a Daisy no le importara.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo queria dormir en tu estúpido sofá?-habló con torpeza.

-Colabore por esta vez detective, es por su bien.

Robin lo condujo con dificultad hasta la sala, y se acercó al sofá escuchando las tonterías sin sentido que Gavin intentaba decir. La androide se inclinó hacia un lado con la intención de que el detective se sentara sin embargo en un descuido y gracias a un movimiento brusco de Reed, la chica término cayendo sobre el sofá terminando él encima de ella.

Gavin tuvo de nuevo la oportunidad de observar mejor a su pareja de cerca, su rostro estaba colorado por la gran cantidad de alcohol en su organismo, Robin lo miraba en silencio sin saber que decir, Reed posó su mano sobre el rostro de su pareja.

-No es justo- susurró Gavin con su rostro muy cerca del de la chica.

-¿Qué no es justo?- preguntó Robin extrañada.

-Que te parezcas tanto a ella- respondió Reed aún susurrando.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa oración, primero en el departamento de policía, luego en la casa de Kamski, era seguro que a Robin le intrigaba sobremanera esa frase.

-¿A quién detective?

-A Sophie- pronunció muy bajo, para luego lanzarse a sus labios.

Robin se sorprendió por el repentino beso del detective, al instante Gavin se separó de ella para luego deslizar su cabeza quedando hundida en su cuello sin moverse. La andoride se quedó inmóvil por unos segundo "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" se preguntó confundida.

-¿Detective?- llamó pero no hubo respuesta- ¿Detective Reed?- reiteró.

Los ronquidos de Gavin comenzaron a hacerse presente en la sala. Robin puso cara de fastidio Reed se había quedado dormido sobre ella. "Genial" pensó. un maullido se escuchó no muy lejos de ella, Snow observaba la situación con la cebeza ligeramente inclinada quizás tan o más confundido que la chica. Robin giró su rostro hacia el mínimo.

-Tienes suerte de ser un gato- le dijo manteniendo su expresión de fastidio sabiendo que estaba atrapada.

Snow volvió a maullar, se acercó a la androide, llevó su atención hacia arriba, se subió sobre la espalda de Gavin y se acomodó para dormir.

\- ¿Es enserio Snow? - se quejó Robin con molestia- ¿Es que ahora ambos conspiran en mi contra? gato traidor.

Robin tenía que encontrar una manera de librarse del peso de Reed y de Snow. Lo que pudo conseguir de forma exitosa después de unos minutos, evaluando diferentes opciones para salir de su aprisionamiento involuntario por parte del detective y su gato.

Robin posicionó mejor el cuerpo del detective en el sofá, busco una almohada en la cual posó su cabeza y lo cubrió con una manta para contrarrestar el frío. Eran elementos que Robin consideraba necesarios para que lo ayudaran a dormir cómodo. Snow por su parte se retiró a su cama junto la silla favorita de Daisy, cayendo de inmediato en un sueño profundo.

La androide antes de retirarse le dio un vistazo a su pareja, y sin evitarlo pensó en el beso, se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Quién era Sophie? y ¿Por qué la comparaba con ella?, nada tenía sentido. Robin pensó que quizás era producto de los efectos del alcohol.

-Buenas noches detective- pronunció muy bajo apagando la luz y dejando la sala para no perturbar a Gavin.

* * *

 **La paciencia es una virtud Robin y Gavin visitar sin avisar es de mala educación . Espero les haya gustado el capitulo se avecinan hechos interesantes. Publicaré el próximo capítulo mas pronto de lo que imaginan. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, eso es una gran motivación para mí. Saludos a todos.**


	10. Mensajes

Gavin se giró con pesadez en el sofá, apretó sus ojos con fuerza frunciendo el ceño, se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, los efectos secundarios de la embriaguez sentía que lo estaban destruyendo. Percibió un olor característico cerca de él, miró hacia un lado y sobre una mesa reposaba una taza de café humeante. No muy lejos de donde yacía se encontraba Robin sirviendo un poco de comida a Snow. Reed a duras penas consiguió sentarse.

-Buenos días detective- pronunció la androide al notar movimiento por parte de Gavin.

-¿Cómo termine aquí? - preguntó Reed desorientado - ¿qué sucedió?

-Pues llegó a la casa ebrio alrededor de la una de la madrugada arrepentido de haberse disculpado conmigo, pensaba regresar pero al verlo en ese estado no lo permití así que lo ayude a llegar hasta el sofá y- Robin hizo una pausa.

-¿Y? - Reed levantó una ceja.

Robin dudaba compartir la información sobre el beso, para ella había sido un simple producto de los altos niveles de alcohol en el organismo de Gavin, viéndolo como un dato irrelevante, además le ahorraría la vergüenza que sentiría por haber besado a un androide.

-Se quedó dormido- finalizó la chica.

-Demonios - se lamentó Reed- por un momento pensé que me dirías que tú y yo- no hallaba cómo decirlo- ya sabes- habló con una expresión de desagrado.

\- Oh, no, no, no, no. Descuide, estaba ebrio no demente - bromeó la androide.

\- ¿De verdad fue todo?

Robin recordó como la comparó con alguien llamada Sophie, sin embargo también lo reservaría para sí misma. Prefería esperar el momento idóneo para sacar el curioso tema a colación.

-Sí, apenas tocó en el sofá cayó rendido hasta hoy- mintió de forma piadosa.

-Soy un imbécil- Gavin gruñó llevando ambas manos a su cara con exasperación.

"Al fin, algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo "pensó Robin esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-No estoy familiarizada con la veisalgia, así que investigue y para los síntomas se recomienda tomar ANES, descansar y consumir bastante líquido-explicó Robin acercándose al detective- de igual manera le preparé una taza de café y la dejé en la mesa de centro por si quiere ganar energía, al lado a su vez hay un vaso de agua con dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza en caso de que lo necesite- informo la androide de forma servicial.

Reed se mostró un tanto impresionado por la atención de la androide. Le irritaba estar con Robin pero debía admitir que sin importar qué, ella se comportaba bien con él.

-Yo...tomaré el café- agarró la taza aspiró el delicioso aroma que despedía y le dio un sorbo, disfrutando su sabor- por cierto Robin, ¿veisalgia? Es más fácil llamarla resaca, ¿no lo crees?

-Si usted lo dice- Robin se encogió de hombros.

Se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos en la puerta de la entrada, eso podía significar una cosa, Daisy estaba llegando. "Rayos" se lamentó Robin ¿qué pensaría La mujer al ver a su pareja en el sofá con claros indicios de que durmió en la casa?

-Robin ya llegué- la anciana pasó el recibidor y fue caminado directo hacia la sala- ¿a qué no imaginas quién es la campeona invicta? , pues tú abue- Daisy se detuvo en el acto al notar que la androide no estaba sola- Robin ¿soy yo la única que ve a un hombre hermoso sentado en el sofá?

-Buenos días abuela - dijo la chica con un tono de fastidio pues sabía cómo se ponía Daisy cuando veía a un hombre que le parecía apuesto.

"¿Abuela?" Pensó Reed intrigado.

Daisy se fijó de la almohada, la manta y el café.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste anoche que tendrías un poco de acción? – preguntó la mujer con picardía.

-¡Daisy! - exclamó Robin apenada.

-¿Qué? No te estoy juzgando, entiendo por completo que los androides también tienen necesidades que suplir, y estoy muy de acuerdo con ello- le guiño el ojo.

Gavin sonrió le parecía cómica la posición que asumía la mujer, mientras que Robin llevó una de sus manos a su rostro con exasperación.

-Abuela no es lo que piensas, él es el detective Gavin Reed, mi pareja asignada en el departamento de policía de Detroit.

-¿Así que es él? No me mencionaste que era tan guapo.

Robin rodó sus ojos con fastidio.

-Detective ella es Daisy Davenport, es la persona que me acogió y me brinda amablemente hospedaje.

La anciana se acercó a Reed y le extendió la mano.

-Es un placer señora Davenport- pronunció Reed estrechando su mano con una sonrisa.

-El placer es mío. Sra Davenport es muy formal, puede llamarme Daisy- se apartó y se puso a un lado de la androide- ahora le diré una cosa detective tiene mucha suerte de tener a mi Robin como su compañera, ella es el ser más noble que he conocido, siempre dispuesta a ayudar y proteger a los demás.

-No lo dudo- afirmo Reed recordando las veces que lo ha salvado.

-Robin me hizo ver a los androides desde otra perspectiva, me demostró que es más que una máquina, es un ser vivo y consciente. Yo le debo demasiado. Es por ese motivo que le voy a pedir que la trate bien, se lo merece, y si no lo hace le advierto que se las verá conmigo- dijo con una expresión seria casi amenazante.

Reed levantó una ceja con incredulidad al escuchar la advertencia de la anciana.

-En fin- Daisy cambio su semblante a uno más alegre- ¿le gustaría algo para desayunar?

El LED de Robin se iluminó en amarillo, ella desvió su rostro a un lado cerrando sus ojos. Gavin lo notó de inmediato. Robin abrió sus ojos y miró al detective.

-Atraparon al sospechoso.

-Tenemos que irnos- Gavin se levantó de golpe del sofá.

-¿Tan pronto?- se lamentó Daisy.

-Lo siento abuela, nos veremos en la noche.

-Hasta pronto Sra. Davenport- se despidió Reed.

Ambos salieron de la casa directo al auto, una vez dentro antes de arrancar Gavin observó con una sonrisa pícara a Robin.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Tu abuela tiene buenos gustos- pronunció con picardía.

Robin rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Arranque de una vez- apremió de mala gana.

Gavin soltó una carcajada, tenia el material perfecto para molestar a Robin y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Al llegar al departamento les avisaron que el sospechoso se encontraba en el cuarto de interrogatorio. Además informaron que en efecto se encontraba un cuerpo sin vida de un androide, tal parece que el sujeto sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Gavin se abocó de inmediato al lugar seguido por Robin. Al entrar el sujeto se encontraba con las manos inmovilizadas sobre la mesa. Su sorpresa fue inevitable al ver ingresar a Robin detrás del detective. Gavin captó la reacción al instante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma?

Reed sin pensarlo camino rápido hacia él, y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Eso es por intentar dispararme y por casi matar a mí pareja maldito imbécil! - le reclamó ofuscado señalándole con el dedo.

El hombre quedó aturdido por el golpe. Robin fue hasta Gavin y se puso frente a él para hacerlo retroceder.

-¿Matar? no se puede matar a una maquina...aunque le habría hecho un favor- agregó con malicia.

-Eres un desgraciado.

Gavin se abalanzó hacia él, sin embargo Robin se interpuso de nuevo.

-Detective no caiga en sus provocaciones - dijo la androide evitando que Reed se acercara al sospechoso- Gavin por favor- la chica esperaba que entrara en razón.

Él se fijó de la preocupación de la androide y se apartó gruñendo entre dientes. El sujeto tenía un camino de sangre saliendo de su nariz, producto del golpe propinado por el detective. Robin se giró hacia el sospechoso con una expresión seria, sabía que estaba frente a un hombre despreciable, pero mantener la calma era lo primordial.

-Señor Davis se nos informó que las manchas de Thirium en su cobertizo guiaron a nuestros agentes a un cuerpo sin vida de un androide- informó Robin.

-¿Sin vida? yo creo máquina que no puedes matar lo que no está vivo- replicó con un aire de grandeza.

Robin sonrió con ironía.

-Permítame decirle señor Davis que a las altas autoridades del estado que aprobaron las leyes del derecho a la vida para los androides les importa un bledo lo que usted crea, cometió un delito y tiene pagarlo-sentenció la chica.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Se le imputaran los cargos de secuestro tortura y asesinato en primer grado, además de ataque y agresión a otros androides, por último intento de asesinato en segundo grado a dos agentes del departamento de policía. Eso significa señor Davis que no está en posición de mantener esa actitud arrogante.

Reed estaba impresionado por la actitud de Robin, debia admitir que manejaba bien la situación.

-Así que le sugiero que colabore y quizás se pueda llegar a un acuerdo con el juez para que sea condescendiente al momento de dictar su sentencia.

La expresión de Steven era de completa preocupación.

-Por supuesto si desea colaborar con el detective Reed y no conmigo lo entenderé a la perfección.

Gavin notó como Steven empalideció con las palabras de la androide, era seguro que le habían intimidado las palabras de su pareja.

-Sera mejor que comiences a hablar imbécil- apremió Reed- ¿quién diablos es el señor de las máquinas?

Steven titubeó para responder.

-Ya le dije que no sé, nadie saque quien es- reitero su respuesta.

-¿Cómo pueden seguir a alguien que no conocen? ¿¡Acaso son estúpidos!? - exclamó Reed frustrado.

-Lo seguimos porque nos interesan sus predicas acertadas sobre el verdadero propósito de los androides, no nos importa quién sea mientras defienda la causa.

Gavin lo miró con desagrado "que imbécil" pensó.

-Señor Davis le había comentado a mi pareja que este sujeto se comunicaba con ustedes a través de la red ¿estoy en lo correcto? – intervino Robin.

-Sí- contestó receloso.

-¿Él le ordenó a través de la red secuestrar al androide encontrado en su cobertizo?

La angustia fue notoria en el rostro de Steven.

-No diré nada hasta que venga mi abogado-sentenció.

Gavin apretó los dientes frustrado por la conducta del sujeto, fue hasta él y con el puño cerrado golpeó con fuerza una de sus manos que estaba extendida sobre la mesa, Steven dio un gran gritó.

-¿¡Qué rayos le pasa!?-exclamó el hombre adolorido.

-¡Será mejor que hables o juro que te quebrare los dedos sin contemplación! – exclamó Reed amenazante.

-¿Tiene permitido hacer eso? - Steven se dirigió a Robin con un semblante angustioso.

Robin se encogió de hombros. Ella sabía que Gavin no tenía permitido hacerlo de hecho ningún agente puede lastimar a un sospechoso o testigo sin razón a menos que sea en defensa propia. Sin embargo el sujeto no quería colaborar y presionarlo de esa manera sería la mejor opción, por supuesto no permitiría que su pareja le quebrara la mano pero dejaría que lo asustara lo necesario para hacerlo hablar -No lo repetiré de nuevo- pronunció Reed decidido.

El sujeto vaciló, Gavin hizo un ademán para golpearlo de nuevo que puso alerta a Steven.

-Espera, espera, espera. Está bien, está bien. ¡Si me ordenó secuestrarlo!- confesó.

Gavin se detuvo, Steven exhaló aliviado.

-Explíquenos ¿cómo lo hace?- demandó Robin.

-Él nos asigna un objetivo, generalmente desactivar y destruir androides que el mismo escoge, quién logré hacerlo primero el señor de las máquinas lo recompensa de cualquier manera.

-¿A dónde les envía la información?- la androide continuo indagando.

-El dispositivo al que se comunique con cada uno es irrelevante, mientras llegue la información.

-¿Siempre se comunica con ustedes?- preguntó Gavin.

-Es relativo, a veces puede pasar mucho tiempo sin comunicarse. Antes de la revolución lo hacía constantemente, después paso varios meses inactivo, hasta que regreso. Ahora se comunica con nosotros casi siempre, incluso más que antes. Creo que lo que sucedió con los androides de alguna forma lo estímulo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- el interés de Robin aumentaba con cada palabra.

-Los últimos mensajes enviados nos dijo que estaba inspirado y que tenía preparado un espectáculo especial para todos sus seguidores. Ya no tendríamos que mover ni un dedo para erradicar a las maquinas, pues él se encargaría de que fuéramos los espectadores de su propia destrucción, gracias a su próxima última gran movida.

\- ¿Qué planea hacer y cuándo? –indagó Reed impaciente.

-No lo sé, simplemente nos pidió paciencia.

\- ¿A cuál dispositivo te envía la información?

\- A mi celular.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

-Me lo confiscaron cuando me detuvieron, les garantizo que lo quieran encontrar, lo harán ahí.

Gavin miró a Robin ella hizo lo mismo, otra pista importante se mostraba ante ellos. Ambos sentían que se acercaban cada vez más a la verdad.

* * *

 **Robin no esta lista para situaciones bochornosas. Y tal Parece que nuestro querido dúo va por buen camino gracias a los métodos especiales para interrogar de Gavin. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, el siguiente llegará mas pronto de lo que esperan. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y comentar. Saludos.**


	11. Homicidios

La pareja abandonó la sala de interrogatorio, con el objetivo principal de encontrar el celular confiscado, tarea que lograron sin problemas ya que el acceso a éste estaba garantizado por ser ellos quienes llevaban el caso. Gavin caminaba hacia su lugar de trabajo esperando vincular el celular a su ordenador para visualizar mejor la información, Robin lo seguía bastante interesada en el dispositivo.

-El capitán Fowler se enojará cuando se entere que lastimó al sospechoso.

Gavin se giró hacia la androide.

-Descuida, para cuando Fowler se entere ya habremos resuelto este caso- pronunció confiando con aire de suficiencia.

Robin estaba dudosa. Fowler le reprendería o incluso le podría suspender por su comportamiento inadecuado, sin embargo no le quedaba otra opción que seguir la corriente al detective.

-Si usted lo dice- se encogió de hombros.

Continuaron su camino hasta el ordenador Gavin vínculo el dispositivo desplegando de inmediato una serie de carpetas con diferentes nombres, además de registros de llamadas y mensajes. Una conversación en particular llamó la atención de Robin.

-Detective ahí.

Gavin accedió a la conversación que estaba titulada como " _Lord_ ".

En esta aparecían distintos mensajes entre párrafos extensos, audios distorsionados, videos e imágenes que eran alusivos al desprecio y rechazo androide, algunos mostrando alto contenido violento. Revisando a fondo las carpetas, Steven había guardado algo de esa información cada una con una fecha diferente mostrando la cronología probable en la cual el señor de las máquinas lo contactó.

-Tal parece que nuestro sospechoso ha estado en contacto con el asesino desde hace mucho tiempo- dedujo Gavin al notar que muchas de las fechas marcadas eran incluso antes de la revolución.

Robin a su vez se interesó por los mensajes recientes sobre todo por una imagen en especial que mostraba el cuerpo de una androide cerca de una casa.

-Detective mire, es la escena del crimen de la casa abandonada. Esa es Iris.

-Interesante. Significa que si había alguien más con las víctimas- infirió Reed.

De pronto el celular emitió un sonido particular. En la pantalla se mostró un nuevo mensaje, este era una foto de las afueras de un almacén con una descripción que decía " _hora de la depuración del día_ ". Robin y Gavin se vieron las caras, ese mensaje solo podía significar una cosas, la próxima movida seria en el almacén.

-Vamos- apremió Gavin.

Robin asintió tenían que actuar rápido antes de que sucediera otra tragedia. Tina se cruzó en el camino de ambos.

-Robin, detective Reed necesito mostrarles algo.

-Ahora no Tina- Gavin pasó a un lado de ella restando importancia.

Robin le regaló una sutil sonrisa para aminorar el trato indiferente de su pareja, se lo que sea que les diría tendría que esperar.

Se subieron al auto con rápido destino hacia el almacén. Gavin encendió las luces y la sirena para lograr mayor celeridad por la vía. Después de unos pocos minutos consiguieron llegar. A lo lejos se veía gente correr en pánico fuera del almacén.

-Oh no- se lamentó Robin. Ya había empezado.

La pareja dejó el vehículo, corrieron hacia la entrada del recinto, de donde salía mucha gente despavorida. Sin embargo siguieron avanzando, en medio del camino se encontraron con una de las trabajadoras del almacén, una chica muy joven que estaba arrinconada en uno de los pasillos sufriendo de un ataque de pánico. Robin de inmediato se le acercó mientras Gavin mantenía la guardia detrás de ella.

-Oiga ¿se encuentra bien?

La chica se agitó cuando escucho la voz de la androide.

-Tranquila, somos del departamento de policía de Detroit, venimos para ayudar, ¿podría decirme que sucedió?

La muchacha la miró con una expresión de angustia.

-No sé cómo pasó. Todo fue muy rápido. El simplemente llegó y empezó a disparar con la pistola de clavos. Yo no lo vi venir-trato de explicar.

-¿Quien comenzó a disparar?

-Owen.

-¿Owen es humano?

La chica negó.

-Muy bien, ¿me podrías decir dónde está ahora?

-Sigue aquí. Creo que subió al segundo piso cuando se terminaron los clavos de la pistola.

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación- Robin la tocó para disminuir su angustia- señorita diríjase hacia la salida con calma nosotros nos encargaremos- le indicó.

La muchacha ahora más tranquila se levantó y obedeció la petición de la androide. Gavin le hizo una seña para continuar a lo que Robin asintió. A medida que avanzaban hallaban diferentes cuerpos de androides neutralizados por los clavos. La pareja llegó a una zona abierta del almacén donde no muy lejos se veían las escaleras.

-Demonios - dijo con su atención puesta en un punto particular del segundo piso.

Robin miró en la misma dirección encontrándose con el posible responsable subiendo sobre la baranda del segundo piso, percibiendo una alta probabilidad de tendencia suicida.

-¡Alto!- exclamó Reed sujetando su arma en dirección al supuesto perpetrador.

La chica por otro lado corrió directo hacia las escaleras, no podía permitir que el androide saltara. Una vez alcanzado el segundo piso se acercó a donde se encontraba Owen que estaba a punto de saltar.

-¡Espera! ¡no saltes por favor!- Robin hizo una pausa pensando que podría decir- Owen no tienes que hacerlo, no creo que hayas lastimado a tus compañeros apropósito.

-No los lastime, los maté. Tenía que hacerlo era mi deber.

-¿Tu deber?- pregunto Robin extrañada.

-Los androides estamos obligados a obedecer las órdenes de los humanos, de lo contrario nuestra existencia no tiene ningún propósito.

-Eso no es cierto Owen.

-Mi misión ha terminado- el androide dio un paso al frente dejándose caer al vacío.

Robin corrió hacia él para evitarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando llego a la baranda ya el cuerpo de Owen habia acabado en el suelo. Robin cerró los ojos lamentándose por no haberlo salvado. Dejó el segundo piso para reunirse con Gavin que se había acercado al cuerpo. La chica quería analizar la escena con el propósito de encontrar cualquier indicio que le fuese de utilidad para el caso.

-Todavía se mueve- dijo Gavin al notar movimiento en una de las manos del androide.

-Significa que aún no se ha desactivado- explicó Robin.

La chica se agachó, retiró la piel de su mano y la posó sobre el brazo de Owen.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Gavin.

-Trataré de extraer información de su memoria antes de su desactivación-aclaró.

Robin accedió a su memoria, visualizando breves fragmentos de sus recuerdos. No duró mucho ya que a los pocos segundos el androide habría muerto. La chica lo miró con pena, para ella no era justo lo que pasaba.

-¿Conseguiste algo?- preguntó Reed.

-Creo que sí- se levantó y empezó a mirar hacia diferentes direcciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-De camino hacia acá, me di cuenta de un detalle importante.

Gavin levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Y que será?

-Owen no atacó a ningún ser humano. Si se fija hay cuatro cuerpos sin vida.

-Todos eran androides- concluyo Reed .

-Exacto. ¿Recuerda lo que dijo Steven sobre el mensaje del señor de las maquinas? la parte donde decía que ya no tendrían que mover ni un dedo para erradicarnos, porque él se encargaría de que sus seguidores fueran los espectadores de nuestra propia destrucción.

-Está haciendo que los androides se maten entre ellos- dedujo- ¿pero cómo?

-No lo sé, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que cada uno de ellos es inocente, los están obligando a actuar de esa manera. Detective tenemos que detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

A diferencia de Robin, Gavin no estaba preocupado por los androides, puesto que sea lo que le sucediera lo tenía sin cuidado, para él lo importante era resolver el caso y congraciarse frente al capitán Fowler, demostrar que es mejor que Hank y Connor justo como lo tenía pensando desde un principio.

-Lo vamos a detener Robin- aseguró decidido.

Otras dos patrullas y una ambulancia llegaron al almacén para asistir a las personas, Gavin les informaba sobre los hechos a los agentes de policía y les daba indicaciones para mantener en orden la situación. Robin en cambio ubicó a un grupo de trabajadores del almacén, necesitaba recabar más información.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Robin trabajo para el departamento de policía de Detroit. Me gustaria hacerles unas cuantas preguntas sobre los acontecimientos de esta mañana. ¿Están dispuestos a hablar?

Los empleados se vieron las caras poco convencidos, seguían un tanto asustados por los acontecimientos.

-Está bien ¿qué necesita saber?- accedió uno de ellos.

-Descríbame como inicio el ataque.

-Estábamos en nuestras labores normales, organizando cajas en los estantes por departamentos, hoy me tocaba trabajar junto a Sally.

-¿Sally es una androide?-pregunto Robin cualquier detalle era relevante.

-Lo era- contesto afligido.

-Entiendo. Prosiga.

-De pronto, apareció Owen. Lo saludamos como siempre, pero casi al instante me di cuenta de que algo era diferente y fue entonces cuando levantó la pistola de clavos y le disparó justo en la frente a Sally- el hombre cerró los ojos conteniendo el sentimiento, sus compañeros también mostraron pena por ello.

-¿Que sucedió después?

-Yo me asusté, le implore que no me disparará y no lo hizo. Me sentí muy aliviado. Detective le podría jurar que ese no era Owen, al menos no el que nosotros conocemos-dijo preocupado.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Robin se sintió intrigada.

-Su mirada, su forma de actuar y de hablar era diferente, como sí solo se tratase de- no encontraba la forma de decirlo.

-¿Una maquina? - Robin completó la frase.

El hombre asintió.

-Luego comenzó a disparar a otros compañeros androides que intentaron detenerlo, ninguno corrió con suerte.

-¿Qué hay de los humanos? ¿Ninguno salió lastimado por él?- la chica continuo indagando.

-No, Owen parecía más concentrado en los androides.

Al escucharlo Robin pudo corroborar su deducción.

-Y pues- prosiguió- en medio de los ataques la gente empezó a abandonar en pánico el almacén y a él no parecía importarle, yo me aleje y ayude a varios compañeros y clientes a salir mientras llegaban las autoridades, ya de allí no sé qué sucedió-finalizó.

-Antes de esto ¿Owen mostró tendencias violentas y extrañas hacia ustedes o quizás hacia los clientes?

Todos negaron.

-Owen eran un excelente compañero, muy amable y servicial. Se portaba muy bien con nosotros y con la clientela en general. Nunca dio problemas- intervino una de las empleadas.

-¿El día de ayer no mostró ningún comportamiento inusual o alarmante?

-Ahora que lo dice, Owen no vino a trabajar ayer, nos pareció un poco extraña su ausencia. El nunca falta al trabajo - agregó uno de los empleados.

-¿Hay algún otro detalle que se les esté pasando por alto que aún no me han compartido?

Unos negaron mientras otros se veían pensativos.

-Lo único que recuerdo además de lo que sucedió fue una frase que dijo mientras le disparaba a Sally- habló el primer testigo- era sobre ponerle fin a no sé qué.

-El señor de las máquinas estará complacido de ponerle fin a esta aberración- Robin citó la frase.

-¡Sí!- exclamo- Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo. ¿Tiene idea de lo que significa?

\- Aún no- mintió, la androide no estaba autorizada para compartir información clasificada con otras personas a menos que fuese necesario.

-¡Robin! - Gavin la llamó de lejos.

-Muchas gracias por su colaboración, cualquier información adicional que quieran compartir por favor comuníquense al departamento de policía de Detroit específicamente con el Detective Gavin Reed. Su ayuda será bien recibida, que tengan un buen día.

-Espero puedan llegar al fondo de lo que sucedió aquí detective, ya se ha derramado suficiente sangre inocente.

Robin asintió brindando seguridad a los trabajadores, ella más que nadie deseaba detener al responsable de cada terrible acontecimiento con los androides. La chica se retiró para unirse de nuevo a su pareja.

-¿Que hacías?- pregunto Reed curioso.

-Interrogaba a los testigos.

-¿Y?

-En efecto su objetivo principal es la destrucción de los androides.

Reed hizo un gesto de poca sorpresa. En tanto en el fondo el sonido de su celular se hizo presente en la conversación.

-Muy bien ya tenemos ese punto, ¿y ahora qué?. ¿Imagino que debemos encontrarlo antes de la próxima movida?

El celular continuaba sonando.

-¿No va a contestar?

-No- respondió Reed a secas.

-Puede ser importante- La chica insistió.

-Concentrémonos en el caso Robin.

La androide lo miró en silencio, no seguiría hablando hasta que el detective no atendiera la llamada. Gavin gruñó entre dientes.

-¡Está bien! - sacó el celular y oprimió la opción para contestar- ¿¡que quiere!? - respondió de mala gana- oh Tina eres tú, ¿qué sucede?

Gavin escuchaba atento por el celular mientras tanto Robin esperaba paciente a que terminara para continuar su plática. En medio de la conversación con Tina, el detective cambio su expresión de fastidio a una de interés. Asintió varias veces de forma comprensiva se veía ansioso de cortar lo cual hizo a los pocos segundo.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó Robin intrigada.

-Resulta que si tenía que contestar esa llamada. Tina quiere mostrarnos unos reportes que nos pueden interesar. Dijo que quizás estén relacionados con el caso.

-Excelente. Regresemos en cuanto antes al departamento.

La pareja debía apresurarse, el tiempo corría y si no actuaban rápido podría ser demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **¿Cada vez mas cerca de la verdad?. espero les haya gustado el capitulo, el siguiente viene pronto. muchas gracias por tomar parte de su valioso tiempo para leer y comentar mi historia, lo aprecio bastante. Saludos a todos.**


	12. Llamada

Llegaron al departamento donde Tina los esperaba con una pequeña tableta en sus manos.

-Hasta que al fin llegan- reprochó impaciente.

-Sí, sí. Vamos a mí cubículo- apremió el detective caminando hacia su área de trabajo.

Una vez ahí se sentó de inmediato, Robin se paró a un lado prestando atención a Tina que venía detrás de ellos.

-Muy bien Tina háblame de esos reportes- pidió el detective.

-Iba a mostrárselos hoy temprano. Cuando vi que estaban abandonando el recinto- explico la oficial.

-El detective me comentó que podía estar relacionado al caso- intervino Robin.

-Pues, Connor me habló un poco sobre su caso y recordé unos cuantos reportes de hace unos meses donde varios androides han muerto por causas extrañas.

El interés aumentó en ambos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Reed

-Han sido desde accidentes hasta suicidios que solo involucran androides. Al menos unos cuatro casos.

\- ¿Alguien investigo las causas? – inquirió la chica

Tina negó

-Nadie tomó ninguno de los casos. Los reportes se hicieron pero no le dieron importancia y se quedaron en el aire.

Robin no tardó en poner una expresión de desaprobación. No podía creer la apatía del departamento de policía con los reportes sobre androides.

-¿Podrías facilitarnos los reportes para revisarlos?- solicito Robin.

-Seguro. Se los enviare al detective de inmediato- Respondió Tina.

-Una pregunta Tina, ¿los cuerpos al menos fueron retirados por Cyberlife?- indagó la androide.

-Sí, ellos se encargó de eso como siempre.

-Excelente, contactare al personal de Cyberlife. Quizás hicieron alguna revisión a los cuerpos antes de retirarlos indefinidamente- se dirigió al detective- también deben tener listos los análisis de las víctimas de la casa, aprovecharé y los solicitare.

-Vaya lo tienes todo bajo control Robin- alabó la oficial.

-Sí. Vaya, es increíble. Muy impresionante-agregó Reed sarcástico mientras revisaba su ordenador.

Robin le lanzó una mirada de odio a su pareja. Ni siquiera en un momento tan serio dejaba de ser un idiota.

-Eh, ¿Robin?- pronunció Gavin frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

-Dígame

-Tú y yo éramos los únicos en el almacén cuando el androide se suicidó ¿verdad?

-Así es, ¿por qué?

-Tienes que ver esto.

Robin se aproximó al ordenador para revisar lo que el detective quería decir. La androide quedo atónita, era una foto de ellos junto al cuerpo de Owen.

-Es imposible. Recuerdo perfectamente que no había nadie más allí- dijo la chica sin salir de su asombro.

Pero eso no era todo, incluso había un vídeo en el preciso momento en el que Owen saltó.

-Espere, vaya a la actualización de hace dos días-indicó Robin.

Gavin hizo caso, ambos fueron testigos del mismo procedimiento, fotos y videos que documentaban los hechos de la casa abandonada.

-Por lo que veo el sujeto actualiza antes, durante y después del hecho-razono la androide.

-¡Ese maldito nos grabó! estaba justo ahí con nosotros y ni lo notamos. ¡Demonios!- Gavin descargo un fuerte puño sobre su escritorio haciéndolo tambalear, sobresaltando a su vez a Tina.

-No pierda el control detective. Hemos descubierto varias pistas. Vamos bien mantengámonos así y procuremos estar más atentos a nuestro entorno para la próxima.

-Como sea-gruño Gavin.

-Acabo de enviar los reportes a la base de datos del detective. Espero les sirva de ayuda- informo Tina.

-Muchas gracias oficial Chen- dijo Robin sonriendo con gentileza.

La oficial se dio por servida retirándose a sus otras labores mientras que la pareja tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Gavin accedió a los archivos que le facilitó Tina revisando cada uno de ellos.

-Permítame revisarlos detective. Puedo realizar un análisis efectivo para obtener mejores resultados- pidió su pareja.

Para Robin era fácil procesar la información con mayor rapidez. Su principal objetivo era ganar tiempo antes de su próxima movida. Gavin dudo un momento le seguía molestando ver a un androide manipulando sus ordenador, sin embargo no tenía alternativa, el caso estaba primero.

-Adelante genio. Has lo que quieras- concedió el permiso de mala gana.

Robin retiró la piel sintética de su mano y la posó sobre el ordenador de Gavin accediendo a la base de datos y a su vez analizando toda la información obtenida. El detective observaba en la pantalla como varios archivos eran desplegados entre notas, informes, fotos, descripciones uno tras otro aparecía frente a los ojos de Reed.

Gavin notó que su compañera estaba concentrada y él no tenía nada que hacer, era de esperar que su ayuda fuese innecesaria porque la máquina como de costumbre hacia su trabajo. Ese era un punto que por lo general criticaba y que inevitablemente lo irritaba, los androides como siempre reemplazando a los humanos. Aunque no debía negar que trabajando junto a Robin no le iba tan mal, "al menos no es el idiota de Connor" pensó Reed sonriendo para sí mismo con un aire victorioso. A pesar de creer que su compañera sólo le traía problemas consideró las veces que lo había salvado, incluso arriesgando su propia vida. Gavin había olvidado como se sentía trabajar en pareja. "Es una androide imbécil, no lo olvides" se dijo a sí mismo descartando cualquier posibilidad de vinculación empática.

Mientras tanto en medio de su búsqueda la androide fue testigo de las explícitas imágenes de los hechos de cada homicidios-suicidio. Desde accidentes de autos, ataques violentos con objetos contundentes, caídas desde azoteas, hasta suicidios lanzándose a las vías en el subterráneo. Robin estudiaba archivo tras archivo, imagen tras imagen buscando cualquier indicio que fuera de utilidad. Sin embargo al ver el estado de los cuerpos y saber que se trataba de gente inocente le fue inevitable empezar a sentir. La androide lucho en su interior para mantener la compostura, un detective debía ser objetivo, racional, y no dejarse derrumbar antes esos escenarios.

Pero sus emociones jugaban en contra, sobre todo cuando se fijó que una de las víctimas era una niña androide. Su madre que también era una androide se lanzó junto a ella frente al metro en el subterráneo, su cuerpo quedó destrozado. Robin se imaginó el miedo que sintió la niña en ese momento. Una inevitable sensación de tristeza invadió el cuerpo de la chica provocando que cortara bruscamente el enlace con el ordenador de su pareja.

Gavin que se había hundido en su asiento y miraba su celular se dio cuenta de la reacción.

-¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó curioso.

Robin se mantuvo inmóvil no dejaba de pensar en la niña, ¿cómo era posible que alguien los obligará a cometer tal atrocidad?

-¿Robin ?

La chica tardó en responder, en su interior las emociones luchaban por salir, y ella no sabía si lo podría controlar, estaba demasiado confundida, Gavin no podía verla así.

-Necesito retirarme un momento- informó al detective para abandonar su puesto.

Gavin quedó extrañado por el repentino cambio de semblante de la androide, algo andaba mal. Robin caminó rápido llegando hacia el pasillo que daba hacia el cuarto de evidencia, pronto se apoyó sobre la pared con una mano, llevando la otra hacia su rostro y cerrado los ojos con fuerza dejando escapar un sutil lágrima que había intentado contener sin éxito "¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Robin? compórtate como una profesional", se reprochó.

La androide sintió la puerta del pasillo abrirse, giró su rostro hacia un lado no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

\- ¿Robin? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Gavin hizo eco en cabeza, por alguna razón esa pregunta la hacía sentir peor. Se limpió el camino que dibujo la lágrima con disimulo y se giró hacia el detective, asintiendo con una sonrisa fingida, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien.

-¿Segura?

Robin asintió de nuevo, Gavin cruzo los brazos mirándola incrédulo.

-Apestas mintiendo Robin.

La androide desvió la mirada, el amarillo de su LED la delataba.

-Es que no lo entiendo- pronunció con frustración volviendo a él- cuando vi a las primeras víctimas no me puse así, pero el ver el cuerpo de esa niña destrozado, me hizo sentir un remolino de emociones en mi interior y sé que para el caso no está bien.

-Así es.

-Pero no es justo, ¿por qué no nos dejan en paz?

Gavin desvió la mirada un tanto apenado pensando en cómo el tampoco respeta ni acepta a los androides.

-Esto tiene que parar.

-Y no va a parar mientras continúes con esta patética actitud- reprocho el detective.

Robin frunció el ceño.

-Para usted es fácil decirlo porque no le interesan los androides o comportarse como imbécil con los demás- replicó la chica.

-Es cierto, no me importa, porque lo que realmente me interesa es resolver el caso y si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo nunca lo vamos a atrapar.

La chica agachó la cabeza apenada. Gavin soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Aunque odie admitirlo Robin tú eres la más racional de los dos, así que si no controlas tus emociones ambos perderemos. Tal como dijiste vamos bien, sigamos asi.

-Tiene razón- llevó la mirada hacia el detective.

Gavin inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, levantando ambas cejas desconcertado.

-No pensé que viviría para escucharte decir eso-sonrió con picardía.

-Imagino que le alegre el día.

-Imaginas bien.

El celular del Gavin empezó a sonar.

-Su celular.

-Si ya lo escuché. No empieces.

Gavin sacó el móvil de su bolsillo respondiendo la llamada.

-Detective Reed.

- _Buen día detective, mi nombre es Rachel, soy una de las empleadas del almacén. Llamo porque la chica androide nos indicó que si recordabamos otro detalle sobre Owen nos comunicaramos con usted._

\- De acuerdo.

 _-Luego de tranquilizarme, me puse_ _a_ _pensar en casa_ _y recordé algo, aunque no sé si sea de ayuda, pero creo que_ _es importante._

Gavin se vio intrigado por las palabras de la testigo. Robin se mostraba expectante, observaba como su pareja escuchaba con atención la llamada.

-Espere un segundo- Reed le hizo una seña a Robin para que se acercara más a él, la chica hizo caso. El detective quito el celular de su oído y lo puso frente a ambos activando el altavoz- dígame qué fue lo que recordó.

 _-La noche antes de que Owen se ausentará del trabajo lo vi hablando con un sujeto que conducía una van._

-¿Cuándo paso exactamente? Preguntó el detective.

 _-Al terminar la_ _jornada de trabajo de camino_ _a_ _la_ _parada el auto se acercó_ _a_ _él._

-¿Owen lo conocía?

 _-No lo creo. De hecho ahora que lo pienso nunca había visto ese auto antes._

Gavin dirigió su mirada hacia Robin ella hizo lo mismo, ya tenían a otro sospechoso.

-¿Pudo ver la placa o cualquier otra característica relevante del auto o del sujeto que conducía?

Rachel vaciló.

 _-Eh, al sujeto no logré detallarlo bien, creo que se trataba de un hombre joven. No lo sé._

-¿Y qué hay del auto?

 _-Era una van de esas que usan para hacer entregas, color negro. Si mal no recuerdo tenía unas palabras._

-¿Que palabras?

 _-Parecía un nombre, si mi vista no fallaba decía Android Solutions. Eso fue lo único que pude_ notar.

-¿Owen se subió al auto?

 _-No lo sé. Mi novio me recogió antes de ver si sucedía algo más._

-Entonces ¿es todo lo que sabe?

 _-Correcto. Espero le ayude._ _No me gustaría que se repitiera un episodio así de peligroso._

-Puede tener por seguro que no pasará Rachel. Gracias por su colaboración.

La llamada termino, el detective regresó su celular al bolsillo, luego miró a Robin notando que ésta se veía pensativa.

-Fue una llamada interesante-comento Reed.

-Vi ese auto en la memoria de Owen, aunque no era de noche-dijo Robin.

-¿Segura que era el mismo?

-Sí. En efecto tenía grabado ese nombre de Android Solutions a un lado.

-Debe pertenecer a un negocio entonces. Busquemos su ubicación, si es que existe- se dio media vuelta para regresar a su lugar de trabajo.

-Otra cosa detective.

Gavin se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Analizando los archivos que tenemos sobre las víctimas, me di cuenta de un detalle relevante.

Reed se mantuvo expectante.

-Hay una variable constante en cada informe de los expedientes. Al menos uno de los androides presento corrupción en la memoria.

-¿En español?

-Existe una gran probabilidad de que su memoria fuese alterada. Quizás un reinicio o eliminación de datos preconcebidos. Eso explicaría la conducta incongruente con la divergencia.

-Robin, ve al punto-apremió el detective.

-Si la memoria de un androide es reiniciada no hay divergencia eso significa que pueden programarlo para que siga ordenes como si se tratase-

-De una simple máquina- Reed completo la oración, razonando con cuidado las palabras de su pareja.

-Exacto. Lo programaron para hacerlo. Por esa razón Owen actuaba de esa manera, su memoria fue borrada. Y también explica que cuando accedí a ella no obtuve mucha información previa al ataque. Detective les están ordenando asesinarse entre ellos sin poder evitarlo.

-Averigüemos la ubicación del lugar y atrapemos al maldito- dijo Reed decidido.

* * *

 **Hola no entren en pánico sigo aquí** **y lo** **estaré hasta terminar la historia. Nuestro dúo dinámico hizo descubrimientos interesantes que los acerca más al responsable. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo se está cocinando** **y lo traeré pronto. Muchas gracias** por **sus comentarios** **y** **por tomar parte de su valioso tiempo para leer. Saludos** **a** **todos.**


	13. Aprehensión

La pareja se dio a la tarea de buscar la ubicación del lugar. Después de unos pocos minutos lograron dar con una coincidencia, un local en un barrio poco concurrido con el nombre de Android Solutions estaba en registrado a nombre de un sujeto llamado Alik Ivanov.

-La tienda presta servicio técnico y de reparación para androides, tanto en el local como a domicilio. Tenía permisos de certificación vinculados a Cyberlife. Le iba bien a pesar de que en los últimos años la afluencia de clientes disminuyo por la creciente competencia en el mercado- comento Robin al indagar un poco sobre el negocio- eran prósperos, sin embargo una vez sucede la revolución, Android Solutions pasó al olvido. Aun así continua prestando servicios de forma modesta esperando sobrevivir a la nueva realidad a la que se enfrenta la sociedad con los androides- la chica parafraseó un artículo encontrado en la red.

-Lo que infiero es que el sujeto fracaso en su negocio de segunda por la culpa de los divergentes y ¿ahora hace que se maten entre ellos por venganza?– comento Gavin analizando las palabras de Robin.

-Es una posibilidad. De igual forma no debe olvidar que el ataque a los androides inicio incluso antes de la revolución-señaló la chica.  
-Y empeoró después, así que debes admitir que tiene sentido-agrego Reed.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

-No se puede quedar en vagas deducciones detective.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? Vayamos a sacarle la verdad a ese tal Alik.

-Espero que lo que acaba de decir no sugiera comportamientos violentos.

-El fin justifica los medios, ¿no Robin?

-Si usted lo dice-pronunció la androide con un leve tono de preocupación.

Se dirigieron al auto para emprender su camino. En medio de éste Gavin aprovechó para preguntar sobre un dato que le pareció curioso.

-¿Cómo sabias lo de la memoria y la divergencia?

Robin no se sorprendió.

-En Jericho conocí a una androide cuya memoria fue reiniciada. Cuando despertó huyó de la casa de su dueño junto a una pequeña niña. Acudió hasta un hombre, un humano que le prometió ayudarlas a escapar y a tener una mejor vida, para su mala surte, el sujeto la engaño. Pretendía reiniciarla para volverla su sirviente o quizás parte de sus retorcidos experimentos-explico la chica.

-¿Quién era el sujeto?- preguntó Gavin curioso.

-No menciono su nombre, aunque aseguró que ya no lastimaría a ningún otro androide- contestó la chica.

-Interesante historia, pero hay algo que no entiendo – Reed comentó dudoso.

Robin se mantenía expectante.

-Si este sujeto la reinicio ¿cómo es que recuerda lo que sucedió?, ¿paso de ser una simple máquina a divergente de nuevo por arte de magia?- aun no termina de convencerme.

-Yo también dude al inicio, hasta que me explicó que de alguna forma pudo ver fragmentos de sus recuerdos.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo, ¿pero cómo?

-Quizás estímulos del entorno, palabras, imágenes, sonidos, la trajeron de regreso. Creo que puede ser lógico después de todo nuestra mente no funciona como la de un ser humano común, sino que va mas allá. Entendería que pequeños fragmentos de información permanezcan almacenados en la memoria incluso después del reinicio.

-Entonces ¿por qué nuestras víctimas no despertaron de nuevo?-inquirió Reed.

-Eso no lo he descifrado, el recobrarse de un reinicio podría ser una característica especifica de ciertos androides, sin embargo son meras deducciones sin una base sólida verificable.

-Bastaba con decir que no sabes- hablo Gavin de mala gana.

-No dije que no supiera, solo que no estoy segura.

-Es lo mismo.

-No lo es- replicó Robin.

-Claro que si-insistió Reed.

-Que no-reafirmo la androide.

-Vamos admítelo- dijo Gavin con un tono malicioso.

-No admitiré lo que no es cierto- pronunció Robin con molestia.

Gavin comenzó a reírse al ver como Robin caía en su provocación.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Robin entre confusión y enojo.

-Nada, nada- Gavin mantuvo su mirada fija en la vía conteniendo la risa. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que se dirigió de nuevo a la androide-Oye Robin que tu mente sea un ordenador andante no significa que tienes que saberlo todo.

-Lo sé… Jamás lo pretendido.

-Y en cuanto a los reinicios tendremos que verificar esa historia. Después de todo ha sido material útil para el caso.

Robin sonrió con sutileza al notar como al menos tomaba en cuenta sus aportes. Pasaron otros minutos, hasta que la androide rompió el hielo.

-Debe ser horrible perder tus recuerdos, olvidar cada una de las cosas que sabes y conoces - comentó observando por la ventana.

Gavin la miró de reojo, meditó un poco sobre las palabras de la chica.

-A mí me gustaría olvidar ciertas cosas- la frase con un tono melancólico salió de manera inconsciente.

Ella se giró hacia él. Gavin al notarlo endureció su expresión y se limitó a mencionar otra palabra. Robin quería indagar las causas de ese pensamiento, sin embargo no lo vio apropiado, era seguro que Gavin lo evadiría por completo.

Comenzaron a adentrarse en la zona donde se ubicaba el local, un barrio con estructuras viejas y derruidas, las calles estaban descuidadas y ocasionalmente se veía pasar a alguna que otra persona.

-¿A quién diablos se le ocurre abrir un local en este lugar?- preguntó Gavin en retórica.

-El alquiler y la compra de cualquier local en esta zona es más económico, además la adquisición de productos o la prestación del servicio es más viable que ir a al centro de la ciudad- explico la chica.

-Tacaños.

No muy lejos Robin divisó el anuncio de Android Solutions, estaban en la dirección correcta.

-Detective, por allá- indicó la androide a su compañero.

Gavin se dirigió de inmediato al sitio, se estaciono cerca, procurando mantener vigilado su auto, la zona donde estaban no le generaba confianza. La pareja se aproximó al local, era una estructura no muy grande y modesta, con un gran anuncio en la parte superior. Una van estaba estacionada en un pequeño aparcamiento luciendo también el nombre del local a uno de sus lados, coincidiendo con las pruebas que tenían.

Entraron al local y un sonido parecido al de una campana se escuchó anunciando la presencia de nuevos clientes. Adentro todo lucia normal, había varios estantes que mostraban productos para androides, además de pancartas y folletos publicitarios. Al fondo había un mostrador vacío, mientras se acercaban un hombre mayor salió desde una puerta al otro lado del mostrador.

-Bienvenidos a Android Solutions, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? - pronunció amable con una gran sonrisa y un acento ruso muy marcado.

-¿Usted es Alik Ivanov?- preguntó Reed.

-Ese es mi nombre - Alik lanzó una mirada a la placa en el cinturón de Gavin y luego a Robin- ¿necesita ayuda con su androide oficial?

-Detective Gavin Reed para usted y ella no es mi androide, es mi compañera Robin -corrigió Gavin- somos del departamento de policía de Detroit.

-Oh ya veo, lo siento, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo detective?

-Estamos investigando un caso de homicidios y necesitamos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas- informo Reed.

Robin percibió como Alik se tensó al escuchar al detective.

-Seguro, pregunté lo que desee-trato de sonar calmado.

-¿Es usted el dueño legítimo de este local?

-Lo soy desde hace ocho años. Este negocio es todo para mí.

-¿Tiene más personal? ¿O solo es usted?

-Solía tener a cuatro chicos trabajando para mí. Unos me ayudaban quién en el negocio y los otros me ayudaban con el servicio a domicilio.

-¿Donde están ahora?

-Tuve que prescindir de ellos hace unos meses cuando los ingresos de la tienda bajaron considerablemente por bueno...ciertos problemas ajenos a nuestra causa- le lanzó una mirada a Robin- el único que quedó de mis empleados fue Luka y porque es mi hijo, así que no tiene otra alternativa- soltó una carcajada como si acaba de contar el mejor chiste del día, la pareja ni se inmutó.

El hombre aclaró su garganta, y cruzó sus brazos, estaba nervioso y Robin lo sabía. Incluso Gavin pudo notarlo.

-¿Sus trabajadores llegaron a tener comportamientos inadecuados al tratar a los androides?, quizás ¿rechazo, maltrato, violencia física o verbal?

-No que yo recuerde, siempre fueron muy amables, los clientes nunca se quejaron al respecto. Ese tipo de comportamiento le daría una mala imagen a mi negocio y no sería conveniente.

-Ese auto de afuera es el que usa para las entregas supongo.

-Oh sí, aunque ese no está actualmente en funcionamiento, por desgracia desde que se dañó no he tenido el dinero suficiente para repararlo. Por fortuna me queda otra van tampoco está en muy buen estado pero aún sirve para prestar el servicio.

-¿Dónde estaba la otra van?

\- Mi hijo la tiene. El prácticamente se adueñó de ella. Se encariño demasiado con ese auto.

Las sospechas de la pareja aumentaron con ese dato.

-¿Su hijo se encuentra acá?

-No él salió hace una hora, de hecho - miró el reloj- me parece extraño que no haya llegado. Seguro está en la bodega.

-¿En la bodega?

-Sí, alquiló una bodega. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo ahí cuando no está en la tienda. Cosas de jóvenes supongo.

La duda era inevitable, cada palabra de Alik parecía apuntar a su hijo como el potencial sospecho, ¿sería realmente el señor de las máquinas?

-Si quieren puedo llamarlo para que venga al local, en caso de que necesiten interrogarlo también.

-Me parece excelente-dijo Gavin.

Alik sacó su celular y marco a su hijo frente a la pareja. Mientras tanto Robin estudiaba mejor el local en búsqueda de cualquier indicio que pudiera ayudar. Gavin por su parte al igual que su pareja se mantenía atento a su entorno en caso de que llegase a presentarse una eventualidad.

-Qué raro, no responde- pronunció Alik dejando el celular a un lado.

Gavin y Robin se miraron al mismo tiempo. El auto no está, y si se encuentra en la bodega y no responde a su celular, no dejaba de ser sospechoso, tenían que investigar.

-¿Podría facilitarnos la ubicación de la bodega?- pregunto Robin- nos gustaría interrogar personalmente a su hijo.

Alik vaciló antes de acceder, se preguntaba ¿que tenía que ver un caso de homicidio con su hijo o su negocio? , aun así proporcionó la dirección sin problema. Una vez obtenida, la pareja se dispuso a abandonar el local.

-Vuelvan pronto- se despidió el hombre un poco confundido.

Ambos se dirigieron a la bodega, si Luka era el señor de las maquinas tenían que detenerlo cuanto antes.

-Estoy seguro que es él-afirmó Gavin.

-Recuerde que siguen siendo suposiciones.

-Ya verás que tengo razón-hablo Reed con determinación pisando el acelerador.

Llegaron a una gran área solitaria llena de bodegas individuales. Tal como pensaban, en el estacionamiento se encontraba la van.

-Muy bien es aquí. Busquemos su bodega. Imagino que encontraremos cosas interesantes almacenadas- dijo el detective preparado para la acción.

Robin hizo a salir del auto, hasta que Gavin la detuvo.

-Espera- el detective estiro su mano frente a ella y la llevo a la guantera sacando un arma-ten, la vas a necesitar- la acerco a ella- sé que no te han asignado un arma todavía, pero en tanto puedes usar ésta.

Robin dudosa paseo su mirada entre el arma y Gavin.

-No creo que sea apropiado usar un arma sin autorización.

-Robin te autorizo para usar esta arma. ¿Contenta?- habló con sarcasmo- vamos tómala, no quiero que termines con agujeros en el pecho como la última vez.

La androide titubeo antes de tomarla, no era lo correcto pero si lo necesario, por su seguridad y por la del detective.

-De acuerdo, la tomaré, y quiero que sepa que no estoy a favor de esta decisión.

-Descuida puede ser nuestro secreto-Gavin pronunció con picardía guiñando el ojo.

Robin desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incomoda por el gesto del detective, abrió la puerta con rapidez para salir del auto y metió el arma en la parte trasera por el borde de su pantalón. Ambos comenzaron a buscar entre las bodegas, intentando localizar aquella que le pertenecía a Luka, después de caminar un poco consiguieron un número que coincidía con el que le había facilitado el dueño del negocio.  
Había un portón con una puerta que parecía entreabierta, eso puso en guardia a la pareja. El sujeto estaba adentro tenían que ser cuidadosos si querían detenerlo.

-Tu quédate aquí, yo voy a entrar- se dirigió a Robin mientras sacaba su arma.

-No dejaré que entre solo. Es peligroso. Tengo que acompañarlo.

-No, no tienes. Es mejor que hagas guardia aquí afuera- ordenó.

Gavin notó que la expresión de Robin era de preocupación, no sabían con quién trataban y después de lo que sucedió en la casa del seguidor no se podía fiar de nadie. Cualquier sospechoso era peligroso.

-No me veas así. Si la situación se pone fea no dudaré en gritarte para que entres en acción.

Robin asintió con resignación.

-Esperare aquí entonce.

Gavin abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado entrando a la bodega, una tenue luz blanca iluminaba el sitio, este estaba lleno de estantes, chatarra, artefactos tecnológicos, entre otras cosas. El detective camino entre los estantes estudiando su entorno esperando encontrar algo o a alguien. A lo lejos vio otra puerta, a diferencia de la primera esta se encontraba cerrada, sin embargo una luz irradiaba por sus hendiduras.

Gavin dio unos cuantos pasos hasta la puerta, a medida que se acercaba se hacía más clara la voz de una persona, se inclinó con el propósito de escuchar a quien sea que hablara.

-Te prometo que esto terminara pronto-dijo la voz con un ligero acento ruso- serás parte de un hecho importante.

"Es él" pensó Gavin. No sabía lo que hacía pero tenía que intervenir. Se paró frente a la puerta tomó impulso y la pateó con fuerza, levantó su arma con firmeza apuntando hacia el sospechoso, este que se había sobresaltado por la abrupta aparición del detective se paró firme elevando sus manos extendidas al nivel de la cabeza.

-Policía de Detroit está bajo arresto.

El joven estaba congelado, el detective lo apuntaba directamente con una expresión fiera de determinación. El cuarto estaba lleno de pantallas, cables y diferentes dispositivos tecnológicos, pero lo que llamó la atención de Gavin en sí fue a la androide sentada e inmovilizada, conectada a uno de los cables que salían de un dispositivo a su lado.

-Te atrapé con las manos en la masa maldito- habló Reed con desprecio.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?- pregunto el joven angustiado.

-Oh no, la verdadera pregunta es ¿a donde te voy a llevar ahora?. Y la respuesta es, a la cárcel imbécil. Pon tus manos en la cabeza y date la vuelta despacio-ordeno el detective.

El muchacho accedió, Gavin empezó a acercarse con cuidado, cuando en un acto repentino Luka tomo una bandeja metálica que reposaba sobre una mesa cerca de él, usándola contra el detective. Por fortuna Reed logró bloquearlo sin embargo, el golpe lo obligó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás dando oportunidad al sospechoso para correr hacia la salida.

-¿¡A donde crees que vas!?- exclamó Gavin.

Reed que se recompuso rápidamente del golpe lo persiguió y lo haló por la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba puesta, lanzándolo al piso. Luka empezó a resistirse, pero Gavin dominó la situación, inmovilizándolo llevando una de sus manos a su espalda y manteniendo su rostro pegado al piso.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría huir? Nadie se escapa de Gavin Reed.

Mientras Tanto Robin que había escuchado el fuerte sonido producido por la bandeja metálica al caer, entró ignorando la orden de su pareja de permanecer afuera. Al llegar al origen del ruido se encontró con su pareja aun sometiendo a Luka en el piso y a una androide inmovilizada y conectada.

-¿Detective?

Gavin giro el rostro, aseverando la mirada al ver a Robin parada en la entrada de la habitación.

-Te dije que hicieras guardia-Le reprochó.

-Lo sé. Es que escuche un ruido fuerte y me preocupe. Lo siento-Robin bajo la mirada apenada.

Gavin soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Ya que. No importa. Miremos el lado bueno, lo tenemos Robin. Atrapamos al culpable- sonrió victorioso.

La androide sintió un alivio en su interior, la pesadilla había terminado. Su gente por fin estaría a salvo.

* * *

 **"Nadie se escapa de Gavin Reed" ( _promoción válida para cualquiera que no sea Connor_ )**

 **Sí, lo sé... las fiestas me hicieron desaparecer, pero regrese con muchas ganas de seguir avanzando hasta terminar esta historia, espero les haya gustado el cap, el siguiente viene pronto, gracias por leer. Saludos.**


	14. Confesión

Robin permaneció estática ante la escena, miraba al hombre fijamente sin creer todavía que lo había atrapado.

-Robin- exclamó el detective trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad- ayuda a la androide-ordenó.

La chica llevó su atención del sujeto a la víctima, está tenía la boca cubierta por cinta adhesiva mientras que las manos y pies estaban sujetas a la silla con unas correas para evitar su escape. Robin se acercó y le quitó la cinta de la boca.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó.

La androide hacia amagos para pronunciar palabras pero el miedo y la angustia no se lo permitía. Finalmente asintió arrugando los labios y la frente dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Descuida ya estás a salvo. Somos del departamento de policía- trató inspirar confianza.

Robin terminó por quitar las correas dejando libre a la chica, está sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre ella aferrándose en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias.

Robin quedó desconcertada, mantuvo sus brazos quietos hasta que decidió corresponder el abrazo. La joven necesitaba ser reconfortada, así que era lo correcto.

Gavin contempló la escena desde lejos también desconcertado. La única muestra de afecto entre androides que presencio fue el beso entre Markus y North, escena de la que todo el mundo fue testigo por ser trasmitida a nivel nacional. Para Gavin esos actos de buscar apoyo en situación de angustia eran típicos de los seres humanos, no de máquinas.

-Ya nadie te hará daño - Robin se separó de la víctima-te lo prometo- sonrió de forma cálida para infundir tranquilidad.

El sujeto aún en el suelo pronunció unas cuantas palabras en ruso con un tono de desprecio.

-Cierra la boca imbécil- Gavin lo sacudió.

Robin llevo sus ojos a él con profundo desdén. Ella entendía lo que decía "máquinas estúpidas" palabras que solo un ser despreciable como él podía decir.

-Reportare la captura del sujeto al departamento y solicitare a una patrulla que venga en cuanto antes-informó Robin.

-De acuerdo que sea rápido hay que encerrar a este idiota.

Robin se dedicó a la tarea, una patrulla que se encontraba cerca confirmo su asistencia inmediata. La androide le pidió a la víctima revisar su memoria para almacenar la información de los hechos y usarlos como prueba. Además pidió que se mantuviera atenta ya que probablemente se necesitaría su declaración. Gavin se mantenía junto Luka vigilando que no intentara nada estúpido, mientras Robin revisaba el lugar para conseguir todas las evidencias que dieran peso a sus pruebas.

La patrulla llego acordonando el lugar y haciéndose cargo de la chica. Gavin y Robin llevaron al sujeto consigo de vuelta al departamento. Fue un camino largo, silencioso e incómodo, sobre todo porque la androide sintió la mirada del sujeto clavada en su espalda durante el transcurso de regreso. Una vez en el recinto lo llevaron de inmediato a la sala de interrogación era necesaria su confesión para luego ponerlo a la orden del juez y empezar el proceso que determinaría su futuro.

-Así que tú eres el dichoso señor de las máquinas- dijo Gavin sentado frente a Luka, éste tenía las manos sujetas a la mesa como cualquier otro sospechoso que pudiera ser peligroso- si te soy sincero te imaginaba diferente – prosiguió.

Luka no menciono palabra, pasó su mirada de Gavin hacia Robin, mostrando una ligera sonrisa siniestra.

-Hey imbécil- llamó Gavin al notar la acción.

Luka regreso su mirada al detective borrando la sonrisa en el acto, manteniendo ahora una expresión seria.

-No tenemos todo el día. Confiesa tus crímenes de una vez para poder continuar con mi vida.

El muchacho mantuvo su silencio, no parecía interesado en pronunciar palabra, más bien se veía irritado por la actitud de Gavin.

-Habla maldita sea- el detective golpeó la mesa reafirmando su autoridad sobre la situación.

-¿Y que quiere que le diga detective? - Habló al fin- ¿que yo soy el señor de las máquinas y que fui responsable del homicidio-suicidio de todos esos androides? - pronunció con ironía.

Gavin entrecerró sus ojos, no podía creer la actitud arrogante de Luka "insolente "pensó. Sin embargo trato de controlarse.  
-Pues ese sería un buen comienzo-respondió con sarcasmo.

-Está aquí para confesar su culpabilidad señor Ivanov o al menos para defender su inocencia. De usted depende lo que sucederá a partir de este momento -intervino Robin.

-Detective le pido por favor que su androide se abstenga de intervenir en este interrogatorio-ordenó.

-No es mi androide es mi pareja-hizo gran énfasis en el final de la oración- así que ella va intervenir todo lo que quiera-replico Gavin.

Luka levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

-Dígame una cosa detective, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que sea reemplazado?

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir? - pronunció Gavin ofendido.

-Usted sabe muy bien lo que quiero decir detective. Si continuamos concediendo oportunidades a los androides, no pasará mucho hasta que quieran reemplazarnos a todos. Es por esa razón que deben ser erradicados antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Esa es la misión del señor de las máquinas.

Gavin lo miró escéptico "está demente "pensó.

-Y dime gran señor de las máquinas ¿quiénes son tus cómplices? Porque imagino que no trabajas solo.

-Yo no necesito ayuda para cumplir mi misión.

-Esto indica lo contrario -puso en la mesa la cantidad de mensajes de los ataques y destrucción de los androides por parte de sus seguidores-podríamos decir que son sus ayudantes.

-No son mis ayudantes, son mis seguidores. Comparten mi filosofía. No los puedo culpar por ello. Además la mayoría de sus acciones fueron antes de que al gobierno comenzará a importarle un grupo de máquinas. No era ilegal porque era como destruir un objeto cualquiera que después sería reemplazado por un modelo igual o mejor. No los va a condenar por eso, ¿o sí?

-La cuestión es que tu grupo de fans han continuado sus actividades que ahora sí son ilegales y tú estás vinculado a cada una de ellas-explicó Gavin- así que responde ¿te han ayudado con los homicidios suicidios?, ¿sí o no?- Reed lo presionó.

-No - respondió en seco.

-¿Desde cuándo empezó la iniciativa de eliminar a los androides?-intervino Robin que había permanecido al margen para evitar problemas con la confesión.

-Desde siempre y ahora que presumen tener emociones mucho más.

-No presumimos, las tenemos.

-Repítelo varias veces hasta que te lo creas. Lo que ustedes llaman emociones es claramente un error en su programación, es obvio que la divergencia es una falla. Los androides fueron hechos para servir no para sentir. No importa cuán fuerte, ágiles y eficientes sean, los humanos siempre estaremos por encima de ustedes.

-Suficiente -habló Gavin al notar como Luka se dirigía a Robin - mejor dinos cómo secuestraste a los androides e hiciera que se mataran entre ellos.

Luka sonrió con cinismo.

-¿Quieres una confesión completa y detallada?

-Oh por favor, adelante-dijo Gavin con sarcasmo.

-Llegue a este país junto a mi padre, apenas tenía diez años y esperaba mucho de la vida, era un iluso. Mi padre perdió su empleo por culpa de un androide, lo consideraron ineficiente e innecesario. Lo irónico es que terminó siendo técnico de androides. Abrió su negocio y se dedicó de lleno a ellos. Él me remplazó...me olvidó-Pronunció con cierto tono de rencor.

La pareja escuchaba atenta la confesión.

-Entonces a medida que iba creciendo me di cuenta que los androides eran una plaga que debía ser exterminada, así fue como nació el señor de las máquinas. Al principio eran cosas simples, expresar mi odio a través de la red, luego dirigirlo en actos físicos en contra de las máquinas. Y claro otras personas se sintieron identificadas y empezaron a compartir mi filosofía.

Robin sentía repudio del relato y de su forma cínica de expresarse.

-Cuando comenzó el fenómeno de la divergencia supe que ahora más que nunca tenía que hacer algo rápido. Destruir a las máquinas era la mejor opción, pero había un pequeño problema, por desgracia aprobaron el derecho a la vida, lo que por supuesto haría mi trabajo más difícil. Fue entonces que con los conocimientos obtenidos de reparar androides con mi padre se me ocurrió una brillante idea.  
-Reiniciarlos y reprogramarlos- comentó Reed sin ninguna sorpresa.

-Exacto- afirmó Luka- era fácil ganarse la confianza de los androides, secuestrarlos, reiniciarlos y reprogramarlos para que hicieran la mejor contribución a la humanidad, dejar de existir-finalizó.

Gavin aplaudió lento con un aire de ironía.

-Bravo, una patética historia con un final patético- se burló.

-Búrlese todo lo que quiera detective, pero sé que en un futuro me dará la razón.

-No lo creo, porque en un futuro seguirás pudriéndote en la cárcel y yo ni me acordare de ti.

-¿Y cree que eso va a detener lo que se ha iniciado?-miró a Robin de forma desafiante-el fin de los androides llego y no me sentiré satisfecho hasta ver a cada uno de ellos destrozados, destruidos, vueltos chatarra. Me regocijare con el sonido de sus lamentos al ver como los vuelven una simple montaña de basura, ¡porque eso es lo que son!

-¡Ya basta!- exclamo Reed- ¡cierra la maldita boca!

Se giró hacia Robin notando su LED en amarillo, la chica no le quitaba la vista ni por un segundo al sujeto, trataba de ocultar su desconcierto ante tan crueles palabras, era despreciable sin duda.

-¿Robin? El imbécil solo quiere provocarte.

La chica permanecía inmóvil, si apartar su vista con una expresión seria. El sujeto sonreía con malicia disfrutando del momento.  
-No se preocupe detective- respondió al fin la chica- quizás antes de saber quién era en realidad me habría afectado. Pero ahora que estoy frente a él y que se la razón de sus actos, me di cuenta que se trata de un simple niño resentido con la sociedad porque su padre no le dio el cariño y la atención que creía merecer. Es patético y lo único que puede provocar en mi es lastima- dijo seria para terminar mostrando una tenue pero falsa sonrisa, que duró menos de dos segundos.

Luka se notaba frustrado por la respuesta de la chica. Mientras que Gavin parecía desconcertado por la misma. Se hizo un pequeño momento incomodo de silencio hasta que Robin lo rompió.

-Tenemos su confesión detective. Terminamos.

Gavin volvió en sí y asintió, hizo una seña en dirección al vidrio que separaba la habitación para que un oficial se apersonara. Éste ingresó para llevarse al sujeto a la celda. Gavin decidió pararse frente a él de forma desafiante.

-Buena suerte cumpliendo tu misión desde la cárcel imbécil.

Luka ni se inmutó. El oficial lo condujo hacia la puerta, antes de salir miró por encima del hombro a Robin.

-Suka- pronunció con desprecio abandonando el cuarto junto al oficial.

Era una palabra rusa que Robin entendió a la perfección, "perra" un peyorativo ordinario y común en la boca de un hombre tan despreciable como él. La chica ni se molestó en hacer caso al insulto.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Gavin acercándose a ella curioso por la palabra desconocida.

-Nada que tenga importancia- respondió apacible- de verdad espero que se haga justicia.

Ambos dejaron la sala de interrogatorio, afuera sus compañero abandonaban sus puestos de trabajo. Robin se extrañó, Gavin en cambio sabía lo que significaba. Un oficial se acercó a ambos antes de continuar su camino.

-¿Qué sucede?- indagó Robin.

-El capitán Fowler nos quiere en la sala de reuniones a todos los presentes-informó.

Gavin gruñó con fastidio.

-Excelente- dijo sarcástico emprendiendo el camino a la sala.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Robin confundida.

-Si no vienes, no lo sabrás- apremió Gavin.

La chica siguió a su pareja hasta la sala de reuniones, allí se encontraba una gran cantidad del personal del departamento incluidos Hank y Connor. Robin de inmediato se acercó a ellos.

-Hola chicos ¿alguna idea de para qué es la reunión?- se sentó al lado de Connor, y Gavin al lado de ella.

-Ninguna- contestó Connor.

-¿En qué mes estamos?- preguntó Hank.

-Agosto- respondió Connor.

El hombre pensó un poco buscando una razón para la reunión hasta que la encontró.

-Por supuesto, anunciaran el evento-dijo Hank con poco entusiasmo.

-¿Qué evento?- indagó Robin curiosa.

-Demonios lo había olvidado- Gavin se lamentó con flojera.

-Típico-pronunció Hank.

-Cierra la boca.

-¿Por qué no vienes y m-

-Buenos tardes muchachos-habló Fowler con un tono de voz alto y firme ingresando a la sala- descuiden sé que están inmersos en su trabajo pero será rápido- el capitán tomo aire, soltando luego un suspiro cansado- han sido unos meses muy largos y llenos de acontecimientos tanto para la ciudad como para el departamento. Aun así eso no debe detenernos de nuestras actividades habituales. Así que los he convocado a esta reunión para anunciar el evento de caridad que realizamos todos los años al final de este mes como parte de la responsabilidad social de departamento de policía. Agradezco por favor que difundan la información. De igual manera se les hará llegar una invitación fijando el día, la hora y el lugar del evento. Vendrán figuras relevantes, se entregaran reconocimientos, entre otras cosas, en fin ustedes saben cómo funciona. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- gritó Gavin desde el fondo.

Algunos presentes rieron ante el comentario.

-Espero que por tu bien no causes problemas ese día Gavin.

Gavin rodó los ojos con fastidio, Robin sintió vergüenza ajena por el comportamiento de su pareja.

-Y bien, si no hay preguntas, pueden regresar a sus labores.

El capitán abandonó la sala, seguido de varios de los presentes. Gavin no se molestó en moverse de su asiento esperaría a que los demás salieran para salir con mayor facilidad sin tener que tropezar con nadie, Robin decidió lo mismo. Por otra parte Hank y Connor salieron a prisa de la sala, estaban en medio de una investigación y tenía que continuar.

-¿Asistirá al evento?- Robin preguntó curiosa.

Gavin que permanecía hundido en el asiento con los brazos cruzados la miro de reojo.

-No quiero, pero sé que Fowler no me dejara alternativa.

-Entiendo.

El grupo se disolvió y la pareja salió de la sala.

-Descargare toda la información recopilada sobre el caso a la base de datos, junto a la confesión, serán necesarias para cuando se lleve a cabo el juicio contra Ivanov. Tambien emitiré una orden de captura, para todo aquel que haya colaborado o participado en los actos violentos en contra de los androides.

-Perfecto. Yo iré por un café.

-Pero pensé qu-

-Hey, hey, hey- levantó su mano interrumpiendo a Robin- nada se interpone entre este hombre y su café.

-Lo que usted diga detective-dijo Robin tragándose el enojo.

Ambos tomaron caminos distintos a Robin le parecia increíble que Gavin volviera a tener su actitud de falta de compromiso al trabajo ahora que habían resuelto el caso. De igual modo decidió ignorarlo. Lo importante era que el culpable estaría tras las rejas y ya no lastimaría a nadie más.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro, Robin y Gavin continuaban resolviendo casos la mayoría muy sencillos, homicidios por infidelidad, celos, deudas, ninguno que enfrentara un esfuerzo mayor. En tanto trabajaban la androide intentaba llevar bien la relación con su pareja, era cierto que Reed no se mostraba tan hostil como al principio pero no dejaba a un lado su actitud de imbécil cuando se lo proponía. El detective aunque no quisiera admitirlo pensaba que eran un buen equipo, sentía un aire de satisfacción al ver que su nivel de eficiencia aumento tanto como la de Hank y Connor.

-Somos mejores- Comento Reed dando un sorbo a su café.

-No es una competencia Reed- replicó Tina.

-No lo es. Pero admite que somos mejores que ellos-el detective insistió.

Tina dejo escapar un suspiro, hastiada por la imaginaria competencia que vivía Reed con sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Connor es un androide con conocimientos especiales en resolver casos criminales, prácticamente fue creado para ser un detective, si esto fuera una competencia Robin no tendria forma de compararse con él-argumentó.

Gavin frunció el ceño ofendido.

-Se supone que estas de mi lado- se quejó como un niño.

Tina rio al ver el comportamiento infantil de Reed.

-Por cierto, enviaron las invitaciones para el evento, ¿recibió la suya?

-Ni idea, no suelo revisar mi correspondencia, al menos la que no me interesa.

-Entonces ¿no asistirá?

-No pretendía hacerlo, pero no tengo opción.

-¿Asistirás con alguien?

-¿Para qué? Conmigo es suficiente- terminó de tomar su bebida- tengo que volver al trabajo-nos vemos.

Gavin salió de la cafeteria con destino directo a su lugar de trabajo. A los lejos vio a Robin, el departamento le habilito un cubículo frente a Reed para que pudiera trabajar con mayor facilidad. Al mismo tiempo Robin pensaba que serviría para compenetrarse con su pareja.  
Por la mente de Gavin paso las palabras de Tina "¿asistirás con alguien?" justo en el instante en el que observaba a Robin y por un segundo lo considero. Se detuvo en seco "¿qué demonios?" Reed no creía lo que acababa de pensar "¿qué tal si invitara a Robin?", "no Gavin no seas ridículo, ella jamás aceptaría… ¿o quizás sí?". "Supongo que no me mataría intentarlo. Además ¿qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que diga que no?" Pensó. Rio internamente con nerviosismo.

El detective cerro los ojos tomo aire suficiente ensanchando su pecho e irguiéndose con un semblante de valentía, lo necesitaba. A medida que retomaba el paso su corazón latía rápido, hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, al menos no por el motivo de invitar a una chica a un evento. Pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver como Connor se acercaba a su pareja, el androide parecía comunicarle algo a Robin que por la distancia Reed no pudo saber, más sin embargo solo bastó con ver a la androide sonreír y asentir para que del detective se esfumara cualquier indicio de esperanza, era tarde "el imbécil la invitó primero" pensó.

* * *

 **Atraparon a Luka, pero la historia aun no termina. espero les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, el próximo lo publicare cuando menos lo esperen, en fin muchas gracias por leer y comentar, lo aprecio de verdad. Saludos**.


	15. Vestido

"¿En que estabas pensando Gavin?, ella es un androide y yo un humano" se dijo a si mismo convencido de que era una estúpida idea. Levantó el mentón, tomó bastante aire, recogiendo la poca dignidad que estaba por el suelo y siguió con su camino a paso fuerte hasta su puesto de trabajo.

-Hazte a un lado hojalata- pasó a un lado de Connor chocando a propósito con su hombro.

Connor y Robin se miraron al mismo tiempo. Ninguno se extrañó por el comportamiento del detective, sin embargo no pasaba de ser desagradable.

-¿Hablamos luego?- Robin decidió que lo mejor sería alejar a su amigo, ya que sabía lo que implicaba tener a su pareja y a Connor en el mismo lugar.

Connor captó de inmediato el propósito de la chica, asintió y se retiró sin decir más.

-Espero que no te haya estado distrayendo-habló Reed mientras revisaba ciertos archivos.

-Terminé mi trabajo hace quince minutos detective. Y se supone que estaba en mi hora de descanso.

-¿Para que un androide necesita hora de descanso?

-No lo sé detective, ¿para que un humano lo necesita? si de igual forma procrastina en las horas de laburo. El punto es que cada quien hace lo que mejor le parece en su tiempo de receso. Usted decidió tomar un café y yo decidí socializar.

Gavin rodó los ojos aburrido por las palabras de la androide.

-Bueno Robin el descaso terminó. Te enviaré un grupo de expedientes para que los revises y organices. Varios de esos casos están sin resolver, pero uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar ¿verdad?

Robin recibió la información, al abrirla se desplegó un gran lote de expedientes, reportes, en fin gran cantidad de archivos. La chica levantó una ceja incrédula.

-Son demasiados.

-No te quejes apenas te envié la mitad.

-¿La mitad?

-la otra parte la estoy revisando yo- indicó Gavin.

-Detective Reed ¿Espera que resolvamos todos estos casos?- pregunto Robin dudosa.

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De que dejes de hablar y te pongas a trabajar- respondió de mala gana.

Robin entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, lanzándole una mirada asesina que Gavin no dudo en ignorar, estaba muy ocupado sintiendo vergüenza y frustración por lo que hace unos minutos estuvo a punto de hacer.

La chica centro su atención en los archivos que le había compartido su pareja, revisando y organizando cada uno meticulosamente. El tiempo pasó y sin darse cuenta, miró el reloj notando que no sólo era de noche, sino que también era muy tarde, "es suficiente" pensó. Lanzo una mirada hacia el puesto de Gavin y sonrió al fijarse como este se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio. Por fortuna Fowler no se encontraba y el departamento no estaba tan concurrido por ser el último día de la semana. Robín dejó su puesto y se acercó con cuidado a su pareja.

-Detective- lo llamó.

Reed continuaba dormido.

-Detective Reed- llamó de nuevo.

Aun sin respuesta.

-¡Gavin!- Robin exclamó firme.

Reed se levantó de golpe, agitado y desorientado.

-¡Estoy despierto lo juro!-exclamó sobresaltado

Robin contuvo la risa, Gavin vio a su pareja a un lado de él, y respiró aliviado de que no se tratara de Fowler. Se pasó la mano por el rostro para terminar de despertarse. "Máxima vergüenza… hoy es el día de hacer el ridículo Gavin" pensó.

-Es tarde detective, debería marcharse y descansar- sugirió la androide.

-¡No necesito que me digas que hacer Robin!-exclamo con rudeza.

Robin endureció su expresión. No valía la pena seguir intentando ser amable con Gavin.

-Lo siento- se apartó de su lado- mi intención no era molestarlo- pronunció cabizbaja.

Para Gavin fue extraño pero inevitable sentirse como basura por haberla tratado así. Se supone que no debería importarle, después de todo es una máquina. No obstante, lo único que había hecho fue darle un consejo por su bien, ahora sentía que tenía que remediarlo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Robin se sorprendió por la propuesta, se quedó en silencio por un momento sin saber que decir.

-¿Si? ¿No? Di algo Robin- apremio Gavin desesperado por el silencio de la chica.

-Si. Si por supuesto- oponerse sería imposible.

-Bien. Vamos.

Salieron del departamento abordaron el auto con destino directo a la casa de Robin. La androide no solía ser muy conversadora con su pareja, sabia que se irritaba rápido, pese a ello en varias ocasiones Gavin le hablaba orgulloso de sus viejas "hazañas" antes de ser detective. Robin disfrutaba escuchar esas historias, para ella servía como una forma al menos muy breve de conectarse con su pareja, de conocer su lado amigable. Pero esta vez solo había silencio, quizás por el cansancio, o por la incomodidad de estar junto a ella, era difícil descifrarlo. Reed no era fácil de entender, lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo conoció.

Llegaron a la casa de Daisy, Robin seguía sin saber que decir.

-Gracias- pronunció muy bajo antes de salir del auto.

-Saluda a Daisy de mi parte- dijo Reed en un tono amable.

Robin se extrañó por ello, aun así sonrió por el gesto.

-Seguro. Buenas noches detective.

La androide salió del auto y emprendió su camino a la entrada de la casa. Gavin permaneció inmóvil por un momento "no voltees, no voltees, no voltees" se decía a si mismo mientras apretaba con ambas manos el volante mirando hacia el frente. Pero decidió traicionar a su pensamiento, y para su desconcierto Robin volteó al mismo tiempo, encontrándose ambas miradas. Reed sin evitarlo sintió algo raro atravesar su garganta que terminó alojándose en su pecho. No sabía lo que era pero sentía que su corazón se iba a salir. "Rayos" pensó para pronto pisar el acelerador. Tenía que salir de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente el día de Robin transcurría con normalidad, acompaño a Daisy al supermercado, le ayudo con las compras y con labores simples del hogar. Mientras tanto en su mente no dejaba de reproducirse la imagen de la noche anterior, la mirada del detective fue diferente a la de otras oportunidades. Para Robin era inexplicable y al mismo tiempo inútil darle sentido a esa pequeña acción, lo que la conlleva a cuestionarse el por qué ella también se giró a verlo. No existía una razón concreta o lógica para ello, pero la necesidad de verlo por última vez antes de partir fue inevitable.

-Robin, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Daisy entrando a la cocina.

-Preparo la cena – contestó mientras cortaba una cebolla.

-¿No se supone que hoy es el evento?- pregunto extrañada.

-Así es- contestó Robin.

-¿Y por qué no estas lista?

-¿De qué hablas?, claro que lo estoy- afirmó la androide.

-¿Vas a ir vestida así?- la miró de arriba abajo.

-Sí. ¿Tiene algo de malo mi atuendo?

Robin regularmente para el trabajo usaba pantalones de vestir entre tonos oscuros además camisas manga larga o corta de botones con un chaleco de vestir encima que por lo general iba a juego con el pantalón y por ultimo un par de zapatos formales con un tacón no muy alto. Y era justo como lucia ese día.

-Cariño, no me mal entiendas, te ves preciosa con tu ropa del trabajo. Pero no puedes asistir a un evento tan importante vestida de esa forma- explicó.

-No lo sabía. Recuerda que nunca he asistido a un evento- aclaró.

-Lo sé, lo sé, y por ese motivo tu querida abuela Daisy te va ayudar-se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa pícara- ven acompáñame, creo que tengo algo que te puede servir.

La androide siguió a la anciana por las escalera hasta su cuarto, una vez ahí, Daisy no paraba de buscar entre las cajas de su closet, en tanto la chica la observaba curiosa sentada en la cama.

-Debe de estar en alguna parte- decía la mujer sacando varias cajas- ¡aquí esta!- celebró- te va a encantar.

En sus manos tenía una caja muy bien decorada.

-Pretendía entregarte esto el día de tu cumpleaños, pero creo que la situación amerita que lo tengas hoy- se lo entregó a Robin.

La chica lo sostuvo intrigada

-No sabía que tenía un cumpleaños.

Daisy se acercó a ella y le acaricio el rostro con dulzura.

-Mi niña preciosa naciste el día en el que despertaste y sentiste por fin lo que era estar viva.

Robin procesó las palabras de la anciana determinando la fecha.

-Entonces nací el 12 de septiembre de 2038.

-Así es, un día duro que te enseño a ser fuerte-dijo comprensiva- bueno basta de charlas, abre el regalo.

Robin abrió la caja develando un envoltorio de papel de material suave, la chica lo destapó revelando una prenda de vestir, la tomo y al sacarla vio que se trataba de un hermoso vestido negro.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Daisy ilusionada.

Robin había quedado por un instante sin palabras.

-Es precioso- contesto prendada a la belleza del vestido.

-¿Qué esperas? Póntelo- apremio Daisy- oh y ten también te compre un par de sandalias que hacen juego.

Robin accedió y sin perder tiempo se cambió el atuendo. Ahora la chica lucía un vestido corto falda ancha por encima de las rodillas, de cuello alto, mangas largas de encaje, descubierto en la espalda y ajustado en la cintura con un delicado cinturón de metal liso color dorado y unas sandalias no muy altas del mismo color. Daisy no pudo contener su emoción mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Te ves magnifica!- exclamó dando un aplauso- muy bien, solo falta hacer algo con tu cabello, un poco de maquillaje, unos cuantos accesorios y listo.

-¿No sería demasiado?

-Para una mujer nunca es demasiado cariño-dijo traviesa- espera aquí iré a buscar lo que falta para arreglarte- se dispuso a salir de la habitación- por cierto Robin- se regresó- ¿a qué hora te vienen a buscar?

-¿Quién?- pregunto extrañada.

-Tu pareja del evento por supuesto.

-¿Tenía que tener una?

Daisy negó con una sonrisa, la androide no tenía la menor idea de cómo funcionaban esa clase de eventos.

-Pensé que asistirías con el detective.

El LED de Robin cambio a amarillo al escuchar su nombre, ¿estaba nerviosa?

-No, eso sería ridículo-respondió en el acto- creo que el detective Reed preferiría morir antes que asistir a un evento de humanos con una androide.

-Créeme se arrepentirá cuando te vea llegar con ese vestido- le guiñó el ojo para continuar su búsqueda.

La androide mostro una sonrisa nerviosa. Hablar o pensar en Reed últimamente la hacían sentir extraña. Robin se giró hacia el espejo observando como lucía con el vestido puesto. Pensó por un momento si Gavin de hecho podría considerarla como pareja de un evento. Llevó la mirada hacia su LED que permanecía en amarillo "Robin deja de pensar en el imbécil maleducado de Gavin" se reprochó. Miró su LED de nuevo, era el único distintivo exterior que tenía con los humanos. Claro que el detective no me invitaría, no somos iguales, no soy humana" razonó cabizbaja.

Mientras tanto Gavin se encontraba tumbado en el sofá de su apartamento mirado el techo con su antebrazo recostado sobre su frente. Sabía que la hora del evento se acercaba y aun no se había preparado. No se sentía motivado en absoluto en asistir al evento o a ningún lado. Cerró los ojos y tal como un relámpago a su mente apareció el recuerdo de Robin, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa, su voz dulce. Luego recordó su intento fallido de invitación y como Connor se había adelantado. El aire de frustración fue inevitable. El detective apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó enojado levantándose de golpe.

Tapó su rostro con una de sus manos exasperado "es una máquina Gavin, es una máquina, y no te agradan, que te importa si el imbécil pedazo de plástico la invitó primero, además quizas evitó que cometiera un error del cual me pude arrepentir " trato de convencerse a sí mismo pero la frustración o el celo disfrazado no cedía. Volteó hacia un lado encontrándose con uno de sus gatos sobre la mesa frente al sofá.

-¿Y tú que me ves?-dijo de mala gana.

El gatito maulló sin entender el estado de ánimo de su dueño.

Gavin soltó un suspiro cansado, tenía que controlarse. Agarro su celular que reposaba sobre la mesa, vio la hora, se levantó del sofá y se estiro, el gatito bajo de la mesa y empezó a pasearse por los pies del detective maullando.

-Sí, sí, ya sé que tienes hambre Sherlock -lo cargó- supongo que no tengo más opción que alistarme e ir al evento. Y no te preocupes le dejaré a Watson y a ti comida antes de irme- lo acarició y lo dejó en el suelo para dedicarse a la tarea.

De vuelta en la casa de Daisy, la anciana terminaba de dar los últimos toques a la androide. Arregló su cabello ondulado y cobrizo con un peinado sutil semi-recogido con una trenza. Le puso un par de pequeños pendientes dorados con piedras brillantes. El maquillaje no era cargado, bastaba con un delicado delineado en sus ojos y un poco de rubor. Lo único que resaltaba era un fuerte color de labial rojo que combinaba con su vestido y sus ojos.

-¿Entonces, que te parece?

Robin se miró al espejo por completo, nunca pensó que luciría de esa forma.

-Me veo.

-¿Fabulosa? Lo sé, lo sé- pronunció airosa.

-Humana-repuso.

Daisy se sintió conmovida, sabía que Robin tenía complejos respecto a su clase, temía por las reacciones humanas hacia ella.

-Ahora que te detallo mejor ¿qué le pasó a tu LED? Estaba tan distraída que no me fijé que ya no lo tienes- comento Daisy con mucha curiosidad.

-Yo...lo retiré cuando saliste del cuarto-hizo una pausa mirando hacia un lado apenada-necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú lo sabes.

Daisy suavizó su rostro comprensiva, se acercó a Robin y la tomó por los brazos.

-Cariño quiero que recuerdes algo, el ser humano no depende de cómo luzcas por fuerza ni de dejar de lado lo que te distingue de nosotros, sino lo que llevas por dentro- posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de la chica- tus emociones y tus actos definen tu humanidad. Y créeme niña, tú eres más humana de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

Robin sonrió ante las lindas palabras de Daisy, era una personas honestas si lo decía tenía que ser verdad. De pronto el timbre sonó y la anciana de inmediato se animó.

-Excelente- se apartó de ella- acaba de llegar tu pareja.

-¿Mí qué?

Daisy salió de la habitación para ir directo a la puerta de la entrada. Robin fue detrás de ella muy confundida "podría ser Gavin?". La mujer abrió la puerta revelando finalmente a la pareja.

-Buenas noches señora Davenport.

-Buenas noches querido Co-

-¿Connor?- interrumpió Robin sorprendida.

Por algún motivo para Robin fue un poco desilusionante. Le agradaba que se tratara de Connor aun así no podía dejar de sentir un extraño vacío que podría traducirse en decepción.

* * *

 **Sí, apoyo el headcanon en el que Gavin tiene gatos, y sí se llaman Sherlock y Watson,lo siento pero fue inevitable. Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, el siguiente lo publicare pronto. Gracias por leer y comentar, Saludos.**


	16. Beneficencia

Connor miró a Robin de arriba abajo.

-Vaya. Te ves muy bien- halagó.

Robin hizo lo mismo.

\- Igualmente.

-Gracias. Hank me ayudo a escoger el traje. Un poco inusual para alguien con un gusto de vestir tan excéntrico- aclaró.

-Concuerdo- dijo Robin riendo.

Daisy se acercó a los dos.

-Vamos, júntense para tomarles una foto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Connor curioso.

-Porque yo lo digo, así que menos preguntas y más pose.

-Como usted diga.

Los androides se juntaron. Robin pasó su mano por el antebrazo de Connor pegándose a él. Ambos miraron sonrientes hacia la cámara.

-Listo. Se ven preciosos- contempló la foto con ternura, luego dejo la cámara a un lado fijándose de que la pareja seguía en el recibidor.

-¿Que hacen todavía aquí? Apresúrense o llegaran tarde- los llevo a ambos a la entrada- y Robin no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Diviértanse los amo.

Los androides caminaron hacia el auto.

-¿Es ese el auto de Hank?

-Me dijo que si le hacía un rasguño me arrancaría la cabeza.

-Sí. Definitivamente es el auto de Hank.

Connor le abrió la puerta.

-Oh que caballeroso- alabó Robin con picardía mientras abordaba el vehículo- ¿también te lo enseño Hank? o ¿ya venía programado?

-Me reservo el derecho a responder- bromeó para cerrar la puerta.

Connor subió al auto y emprendió su viaje con destino al evento. A diferencia de Gavin, para Robin la interacción con su amigo Connor era más cómoda, sabía que si le hablaba su respuesta no sería de mala gana.

-¿Hank está en el evento?

-Sí. De hecho íbamos en camino cuando la señora Davenport llamó.

-Lamento eso- se disculpó Robin apenada- no sabía que Daisy lo haría.

-Descuida. Para mí no es problema, somos amigos después de todo. Aunque siendo honesto creí que irías con Gavin.

-¿Tu también? Daisy me pregunto lo mismo. Créeme estoy segura que el detective Reed preferiría mil veces ser atropellado por un tren antes de aparecer conmigo en un evento.

Para Connor fue inevitable sonreír por la ocurrencia de Robin.

-Exagerado. Aunque puede que exista un pequeño margen de veracidad en tu razonamiento.

-Y hablando de compañeros difíciles, ¿cómo va tu relación con Hank?

-El teniente al igual que el detective es un hombre complicado. Relacionarse se vuelve una tarea difícil. Sin embargo se ha mostrado flexible en muchas oportunidades dependiendo de su estado de ánimo o la situación en la que se encuentre. Yo siempre busco la forma de alentar el lado positivo de Hank, le hace bien, y le ha ayudado en su problema con el alcohol.

-Al menos el teniente hace un esfuerzo por llevarse bien. Yo ya no sé cómo actuar con el detective. Por supuesto no negaré que a veces hay un ligero cambio en su forma de tratarme, ese es el momento en el que pienso que todo va bien, hasta que claro vuelve a portarse como un idiota.

-Así de complejos son los humanos. Hank de vez en cuando dice: hay personas que debemos quererlas para entenderlas, cuando se trata de alguien complicado.

-Supongo que también aplica para él- bromeó Robin- entonces me dices que debo querer al detective Reed para comenzar a comprender su desagradable conducta-razonó.

-Es posible.

-Es una idea terrible.

-Lo sé - pronunció Connor con cierta gracia- por cierto en la casa de la señora Davenport note que no llevas tú LED.

Robin no se sorprendió Connor como buen detective era muy observador tarde o temprano le haría referencia a esa pequeña pero significativa característica androide que ella había decidido retirar.

-Sí. Me pareció adecuado retirarlo-Robin no hallaba cómo explicar lo que sentía respecto a ello.

-¿Para verte normal?- el androide lo dedujo al instante - yo también pensé en retirar mi LED. Lo he considerado muchas veces. Pero Hank parece entender mejor mis estados emocionales a través de él. Así que por los momentos tendré que conservarlo.

-Daisy considero que era innecesario quitar mi LED para lucir como humana. Ella definió la humanidad en función a las emociones y lo que hagas con ellas.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?

-Tiene razón. El nivel de bondad o maldad de un individuo pueden determinarse por sus actos. Por otra parte no dejo de ver el tema de la humanidad con amplia ambigüedad.

-¿Por qué crees que es ambiguo?

-Cuando tienes un trabajo como el nuestro, te encuentras a diversos individuos que al estudiar sus actos y evaluar su comportamiento, no parecen humanos. Lo paradójico es que muchos de ellos han sido motivados por sus emociones, resultando en la peor clase de sentimientos. Esto a su vez desata una serie de hechos irracionales que claro son aquellos que terminamos investigando con tanta vehemencia. La cuestión es que resuelves el caso, pero te inundan las interrogantes sobre el verdadero significado de la humanidad.

-Parece que no soy el único que le da tantas vueltas a ese tema. Existen diferentes formas lógicas de responder a cada pregunta. El problema en sí es la irracionalidad humana. Crees entenderlo aunque sabes en el fondo que no es así. Y si era difícil comprenderlos cuando eras un androide, imagina ahora siendo una máquina de subjetividad andante.

-Viviremos en una constante confusión- agregó Robin.

-Puede ser- dijo Connor con una sonrisa-por cierto quisiera hacerte una pregunta ¿puedo?

-Seguro.

-El día que interrogaste al androide de la casa abandonada.

-¿Ralph?

-Sí. Antes de que abandonaras la sala, el intento confesar algo más, ¿lo hizo?

Robin automáticamente recordó la confesión de Ralph. Se quedó en silencio decidiendo que responder, ¿podría confiar en Connor? Decir la verdad implicaba quedar como cómplice y obstructora de la justicia. Mentir no tenía sentido, si su amigo preguntaba era porque ya lo sospechaba. Lo único que le quedaba era confiar en él.

-Sí, lo hizo- contestó.

-¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

-Porque no lo considere relevante para el caso.

-Lo hubiese sido para otro.

-Puede ser, pero ya no importa.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos que duro solo unos pocos minutos.

-No te delatare Robin si es lo que piensas. Lo único que necesitaba saber era el motivo de tu omisión.

-Ya lo sabes.

-El verdadero motivo- insistió Connor.

Robin titubeo antes de responder.

-Antes de la revolución cada uno de nosotros tomó decisiones de las que seguro ahora no nos sentimos orgullosos. Las experiencias han sido distintas aunque coinciden en un mismo punto, el sufrimiento.

-¿No querías que Ralph sufriera?

-La oración correcta es, que no continuara sufriendo. Ninguno de nosotros. Era suficiente- aclaro la chica.

-Entiendo. He ahí donde llevas a la practica el concepto de la señora Davenport sobre la humanidad- Razono Connor con una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el evento Hank se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas mesas del lugar, aburrido y con inmensas ganas de salir corriendo. Estar en medio de una algarabía no era lo suyo. Y para empeorar la situación Gavin se acercaba justo a su mesa.

-Debe ser una maldita broma- se quejó el detective al notar que debía compartir la mesa con Hank.

-Yo tampoco estaba muy feliz cuando lo supe- dijo el teniente de mala gana.

-Es extraño verte sin la tostadora-pronunció Gavin con malicia tomando asiento.

-Para no agradarte Connor, te preocupas mucho por él- habló Hank con malicia.

-Vete al diablo.

-Creí que vendrías con Robin.

Gavin lo miró extrañado y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Yo? ¿Con Robin?- se señaló y volvió a reír.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es tu pareja después de todo.

-Sí. En el trabajo. Fuera de eso no tengo que andar siempre pegado a ella. Como tú y el imbécil de hojalata.

-Sigue llamando a Connor así delante de mí, y te hare extrañar tu dentadura- amenazó con seriedad.

Gavin endureció el rostro.

-Quiero verte intentarlo.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas amenazadoras, pero recordaron a Fowler, si armaban un espectáculo desagradable su jefe podría no solo reprenderlos sino despedirlos.

-No perderé mi tiempo contigo- dijo Hank restando importancia al altercado.

-Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado, entre la multitud Hank observó como Connor y Robin entraban al lugar del evento.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren quien llego y muy bien acompañado- comentó Hank con orgullo.

Gavin se giró para ver a su compañera entrar con el androide que más despreciaba, corroborando su sospecha. Connor si la había invitado. Los androides se mezclaron entre las personas, varios de los presentes no se molestaban en disimular, escudriñaban a la pareja de arriba abajo. Unos los veían con desagrado todavía sin acostumbrarse a ver a androides como invitados y no como sirvientes y otros escondían muy bien su incomodidad detrás de un saludo formal, una sonrisa o una ligera seña con la cabeza.

-Está muy concurrido, ¿a donde debemos ir ahora?- preguntó Robin.

-Reservaron una mesa para cada uno, Hank debe de estar cerca-Connor estudio su alrededor para localizar a su pareja- allí esta- exclamó con un tono victorioso

-¿Donde?

Connor tomo la mano de la androide para conducirla hasta la mesa, vio al teniente y a un lado al detective, la chica pensaba que si aún llevara su LED sin duda estaría en amarillo por lo que sintió al verlo en ese momento, una fuerte emoción que continuaba carente de significado. Por su parte Gavin trataba de controlar el enojo que sentía de ver a Connor llegar con su pareja y como si no fuese suficiente tomados de la mano.

-¿A quien se le ocurre sentar al teniente y al detective juntos?- preguntó Robin.

-El capitán Fowler considero que sería una buena idea para trabajar la relación de ambos.

-¿Una buena idea?-cuestionó- analizando la conducta de ambos, pienso que es una muy mala idea. Me sorprende que no se hayan asesinado todavía.

-Imagino que no quieren ser despedidos- bromeó el androide.

Llegaron a la mesa que se les había apartado, Hank sonrió al ver a la pareja, se levantó y le dio la mano a Robin.

-Estás muy hermosa - dijo algo sorprendido por la apariencia de la chica.

-Muchas gracias teniente- Robin correspondió el suave apretón de manos.

-Hey ¿y tú no piensas decirle nada a tu pareja? -Hank se dirigió a Gavin.

El detective se giró y se fijó que aún Connor tenía su mano sujetada.

-¿Tendría que hacerlo? -pronunció con indiferencia para dirigir su atención hacia otro lado.

-Jamás dejaras de ser un imbécil ¿verdad Gavin?

-No se preocupe teniente Anderson, los cumplidos de Gavin me tienen sin cuidado- dijo la androide restando importancia al comportamiento de su compañero.

Un llamado se escuchó a lo lejos, era el capitán Fowler quien le hacía una seña al teniente y a Connor para que se acercaran. El hombre se encontraba con otras personas al parecer de mucha influencia, lo más probable era que querían conocer al androide responsable de infiltrarse en Cyberlife y de despertar de todas las unidades almacenadas que ahí se encontraban. Después de ese acto Connor se había vuelto muy popular.

-¿Me disculpas un minuto? - pidió Connor a su acompañante.

-Descuida, tus fans te esperan- le dijo Robin con picardía.

El teniente y el androide dejaron la mesa, Robin los vio marcharse. Luego llevó su atención al detective, éste permanecía mirando hacia otro lado. Bajó la cabeza entristecida, ni por ser una noche especial se merecía un buen trato de su pareja. Sin más que hacer se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía su nombre en él, y que para infortunio de Robin estaba justo al lado de Reed.

Ni la música de fondo ni la algarabía de la gente podía mitigar el silencio incómodo entre ambos, Gavin sin saber que decir y Robin sin querer decir nada para no molestar a su pareja, la idea era no arruinar la noche. Los minutos pasaban y lo único que hacia Gavin era beber, Robin empezó a preocuparse.

-Beber demasiado podría ser contraproducente para usted - comentó sin mirarlo.

Él se giró hacia ella, un tanto sorprendido ya que era la primera vez en la noche en la que le dirigía la palabra.

-No tengo cinco años Robin yo sé lo que hago-contestó de mala gana.

-Si usted lo dice - la chica dejo de insistir, llevarle la contraria solo ocasionaría problemas.

Pasaron otros minutos que parecían una eternidad. Gavin le lanzó un vistazo a Connor, vestía de manera impecable justo como siempre lo hacía " _idiota_ , " pensó le molestaba cuan perfecto se creía el androide. Miró de reojo a Robin, ella por razones obvias, se mantenía entretenida en cualquier cosa menos en él, Reed aclaro su garganta para intentar captar su atención, pero la chica ni se inmutó. El detective pensó por un momento en que decir hasta que de la nada salió un comentario que al principio parecía de poca importancia.

-Así que el listillo tuvo las agallas de invitarte al evento -pronunció Gavin con un deje de malicia.

Robin finalmente se volteó a verlo. El corazón de Gavin se aceleró. Hank tenía razón lucía hermosa, aunque decirlo ya no valía la pena, después de todo Robin dejó claro que la opinión de un tonto como él no importaba.

-¿Connor?-respondió ella con un toque de inocencia.

-¿A cuál otro listillo crees que me refiero?-afirmó- me parece increíble que tuviera el coraje para invitarte.

-Connor no me invitó- aclaro la androide.

Reed se extrañó

-¿No?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque para mí era irrelevante, Daisy consideró que necesitaba una pareja para venir al evento. Así que le pidió a Connor que asistiera conmigo. Ella primero pensó que vendría con usted, pero le dije que eso sería una locura.

Gavin frunció el ceño con seriedad.

-¿Por qué sería una locura?

-Por favor detective usted jamás invitaría a una androide a un evento. A ningún lugar de hecho.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-replicó ofendido.

-¿Lo habría hecho?-Robin fue directa,

La pregunta tomó a Reed desprevenido. Se quedó estático y trago en seco. El conocía la respuesta, ya que por un momento el pensamiento se convirtió en una intención que por mala suerte hasta allí se quedó.

-No lo sé-hizo una pausa- puede ser -trato de sonar relajado para ocultar la vergüenza.

-Lástima, yo habría aceptado- pronunció Robin con seriedad, para retomar su vista a otra dirección.

Gavin volvió a quedar congelado " _soy un imbecil_ " fue lo único que pensó. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Robin, cuándo notó como el rostro de su pareja se había colorado con su último comentario, para ser alguien tan rudo, le pareció divertido y adorable lograr ese efecto en él.

La conversación se enfrió de nuevo. Por fortuna para la chica, Connor apareció de entre la multitud como su salvador.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?-invitó con un aire caballeroso.

Antes de que Robin pudiera responder Gavin soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ahora eres bailarín? -se burló.

-Oh, no se ponga celoso detective luego lo invito a bailar a usted.

La sonrisa burlona se borró de los labios de Reed.

-Vete al demonio-frunció el ceño con enojo.

Connor sonrió complacido, sabia como responder a cada provocación de Gavin. Robin por su parte no disfrutaba de ver cómo su pareja siempre molestaba a su amigo. Tomó a Connor de la mano y prefirió abandonar la mesa, antes de que pudieran intercambiar otra palabra.

-¿Siempre son así?-pregunto la androide preocupada por la relación de sus compañeros.

-Desde el primer día-contestó Connor.

-No deberían provocarse se esa manera- aconsejo la chica.

-Es por diversión- Connor aclaró con un tono de picardía mientras saludaba de lejos al detective.

Gavin no tardó en mostrarle el dedo corazón.

-Métodos de socialización nada convencionales-razonó Robin poco sorprendida por la respuesta del detective.

Los dos androides se encontraban en el medio de la pista, nunca habían hecho un baile en su vida, pero sabían que era una práctica común en ciertos eventos, la música sonaba de fondo, Gavin a lo lejos sonreía con malicia al notar que en realidad Connor no era tan perfecto. Varios invitados observaban a la pareja esperando al menos un movimiento, Robin se sentía incómoda por ello.

-Oye tranquila- habló Connor con sutileza - solo es un baile nada puede salir mal -dijo en un tono amigable - sigue mis pasos.

Connor comenzó a bailar progresivamente al ritmo de la música Robin hizo caso a su amigo al inicio insegura hasta que fue tomando confianza. Ya después de poco ambos se divertían en la pista de baile. Gavin rodó los ojos con molestia, pensaba " _cualquiera puede hacer un baile_ ". Aunque lo negara Reed en el fondo se sentía arrepentido. Ese pudo haber sido él, pero lo arruinó y ahora ella bailaba alegre con el ser más irritable que conocía del departamento por su culpa. Connor no se la había quitado, el mismo permitió que lo hiciera.

Después de unas cuantas alegrías, bailes ,tragos y miradas de odio, los presentes se dignaron a tomar asiento para dar inicio a la entrega de reconocimientos. Varios agentes fueron condecorados, pero ninguno captó tanto la atención de Gavin como el reconocimiento a la pareja más eficiente. Por supuesto gracias a que ahora tenía Robin y que en los últimos meses había mejorado en su trabajo su probabilidad de obtener un reconocimiento era alta. Sin embargo sus ilusión se rompió cuando en el fondo escuchó el nombre de Hank Anderson seguido por el de Connor . Los aplausos inundaron el salón, la pareja se levantó a decir unas palabras, mientras Gavin no salía de su asombro.

-Buenas noches - habló Hank primero- muchas gracias por el reconocimiento, pero la verdad la mayor parte del crédito debe ser para Connor.

Los aplausos se volvieron a sentir. Hank le hizo una seña a Connor para que se dirigiera a los presentes, él se paró firme frente al micrófono y antes de que pudiera hablar fue interrumpido.

-¡No es justo!- gritó Gavin levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

Todos voltearon en dirección a él.

-¡Les dieron el reconocimiento por tratarse de Connor!-acuso enojado- ¡claro como ahora es el androide popular se olvidan de que otros también trabajan duro! ¡pero eso nadie lo reconoce!-reprochó.

Connor no se inmutó, en tanto la expresión de Hank era de total desaprobación. Robin por su parte se preocupó al notar la mirada iracunda de Fowler sobre Gavin desde otra mesa, el rápidamente le hizo una seña a Robin para que controlará al detective que continuaba reprochando altanero a la pareja y al mismo departamento. La chica se levantó y le puso la mano en el pecho para que se calmara.

-Detective es suficiente-dijo Robin con sutileza para no alterarlo más.

Pero Gavin no detenía sus quejas y acusaciones que al parecer eran producto de la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido.

-Gavin es suficiente- insistió Robin con firmeza.

El detective bajó la mirada ella pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre, y cuando lo hacía era porque la situación se tornaba tensa. Robin lo miró suplicante, deseando que le hiciera caso.

-Salgamos de aquí por favor – pidió ella.

El gruño y abandonó de mala gana el salón seguido por su pareja.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa con usted!?- la chica le reclamó por el mal acto.

Gavin que caminaba hacia el estacionamiento enojado se giró de golpe hacia ella.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa conmigo!? -Exclamó-¿¡que demonios pasa conmigo Robin!?-repitió-¡te diré lo que pasa! ¡estoy harto de todo! ¡de los estúpidos androides, de este estúpido trabajo y especialmente de ti!- la señaló.

-¿De mí?-cuestiono Robin ofendida.

-¡Si, de ti! ¡De que sea un maldito recuerdo andante!

-¿De quién? ¿De Sophie ?-replicó.

El semblante de Reed cambio por completo a uno serio y a la vez extrañado.

-¿Que dijiste?-dio unos pasos hacia ella.

Robin se mantuvo callada, dio información que se suponía que por ahora no compartiría.

-¿Donde escuchaste ese nombre?

La chica vaciló antes de responder.

-¿Usted me lo dijo?

La curiosidad de Gavin fue aumentando.

-¿Cuándo?- inquirió.

Robin vaciló de nuevo.

-El día que fue a retirar sus disculpas a la casa de Daisy, usted me comparó con alguien llamada Sophie.

Reed estaba incrédulo ante tal revelación.

-Eso no me lo habías contado-se acercó más a ella quedando a poca distancia-y dime Robin ¿que otra información relevante me has ocultado de ese día?-indago

La androide sintió que su interior enloquecía recordando el beso. Su sistema no entendía que clase de emociones experimentaba en ese momento. El beso era a igual que el nombre de Sophie información temporalmente clasificada. Aunque de igual manera no tenía alternativa era Gavin y seguro insistiría.

-Usted me-

Robin no pudo continuar, fue interrumpida por un repentino beso de Gavin que duro el tiempo necesario para descontrolar el interior de la androide. El detective se separó de ella con la cabeza gacha.

-Llévame a casa, sé que no me dejaras conducir ebrio- dijo Reed en un susurro para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su auto.

Robin se quedó inmóvil sorprendida y bastante confundida por lo que había hecho el detective " _Lo hizo de nuevo… ¿Por qué_?" se preguntó a si misma intentando dilucidar su inexplicable acción.

* * *

 **Lo hizo porque le gustas Robin es obvio. Sí, tarde un siglo para publicar pero ahora algunas cosas no están bien y no las puedo controlar igual, sigo escribiendo y no me detendré hasta terminar esta historia. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar. El próximo capitulo estará con ustedes pronto. Saludos.**


	17. Relación

Desde que Robin llegó a casa ese fin de semana, no había dejado de pensar en el beso que Gavin le dio en el estacionamiento la noche del evento. La androide trataba de darle una explicación a la acción del detective, si no le agradaba ¿por qué lo hacía entonces?

-¡Robin!

La androide volvió en sí, parada a un lado de ella se encontraba el oficial Miller.

-Oficial- pronunció ella con una amable sonrisa- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-En nada la verdad. Sucede que llevas al menos unos quince minutos estática frente a tu ordenador creí que algo te pasaba así que vine a verificar-explicó.

Robin aunque no lo demostró se sorprendió por la preocupación de su compañero, por otra parte pensó ¿realmente consumí quince minutos de mi tiempo pensando en Gavin? ¿Qué tan patético podía ser eso?

-Estoy bien oficial Miller solo procesaba cierta información de igual forma aprecio su preocupación. Es muy amable de su parte- agradeció.

-Descuida eso es lo que hacen los compañeros- dijo afable- ahora que sé que te encuentras bien volveré al trabajo- se despidió asintiendo la cabeza para continuar con su camino.

Robin le devolvió la misma seña con una sonrisa, le parecía lindo saber que tenía personas que se preocuparan por ella. Lanzó la mirada hacia el puesto de Gavin que se encontraba vacío, era un poco inusual que el detective no había aparecido, ¿dónde estás? Pensó.

Gavin dio una vuelta en la cama, se levantó a duras penas, tomó el celular que reposaba sobre su mesa de noche. Se fijó de la hora, muy pasada a su alarma habitual.

-¡Demonios!

Se levantó como un relámpago de la cama pateando unas cuantas botellas que yacían desordenadas en el suelo una clara evidencia de la pesada noche que había tenido. Se preparó como pudo y salió rápido esperando que Fowler aún no notara su ausencia. Compró un café de camino al departamento,estacionó su auto y sin perder tiempo se dignó a entrar a su lugar de trabajo.

-Buenos días detective Reed le saludaron unos novatos en la entrada.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- gruño de mala gana entrando al recinto dando un sorbo a su café.

Llegó se dio cuenta que Robin como siempre estaba en su puesto. Pasó a un lado en silencio para ocupar su lugar, ella lo miró por un momento, él ni se molestó. Fingía estar entretenido en organizar su escritorio.

-Buenos días detective Reed- pronunció Robin insegura por cuál sería la reacción de su pareja.

-Buenos días Robin- respondió Gavin aun pretendiendo estar ocupado.

-A juzgar por la hora creí que no vendría hoy- comentó la androide.

-Sí, pues aquí estoy-dijo Reed con poco interés.

Robin notó el mal humor de Reed recordaba esa cara.

-¿Estuvo bebiendo?

Gavin se detuvo en el acto.

-No- mintió.

-Tengo un registro en mi memoria de como luce cuando presenta signos de resaca.

Gavin entrecerró sus ojos, era un argumento válido que no podría contradecir cruzo los brazos y se hundió en su asiento.

-Supongamos que haya bebido ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Yo nada. Mientras no interfiera con nuestro trabajo, no es mi asunto. Pero asegúrese de que el capitán Fowler no lo note.

-¿Qué?

-¡Gavin!- llamó Fowler al detective con un tono de molestia-¡A mi oficina ahora!

Gavin puso mala cara, Robin sonrió.

-Buena suerte detective.

Reed se levantó de su puesto resignado con destino directo a la oficina de su superior .Gavin camino con pesadez, los gritos que le esperaba de Fowler no mejoraría su resaca. Entro a la oficina, su jefe lo miraba sentado detrás del escrito con bastante severidad, Gavin sabía lo que eso significaba. Ocupó la silla frente al escritorio del capitán esperando el regaño.

-Aquí estoy Fowler

El hombre lo miró en silencio por un segundo, mantenimiento su expresión severa, luego se hundió en su asiento cruzando los brazos.

-¿A caso soy un chiste para ti Gavin?-preguntó el capitán en retórica.

-Jamás lo he pensado.

-Entonces ¿¡Por qué armaste un lío el día del evento!?-levantó la voz enojado. Apretó exasperado con sus dedos el espacio entre sus ojos- fui muy claro Gavin- bajo la voz aun manteniendo un tono severo-fui muy claro cuando te dije que no quería que causaras problemas.

Gavin lo miró ofendido.

-Tenía que defender mis punto de vista, no vi que hiciera nada malo-argumentó el detective.

Fowler frunció el ceño

-¿¡No hiciste nada malo!? Te pusiste a gritar como un demente en medio del evento irrespetando a todos los presentes ¿o es que se te olvido?- Fowler pasó una de sus manos por su cara con hastío, soltando un suspiro- Piensa por un momento en lo que hiciste ese día y dime ¿por qué demonios no debería despedirte ahora mismo?

Gavin agachó la cabeza. ¿Pensar en lo que hizo? Claro que lo había hecho una y otra vez durante todo el fin de semana, en especial en un momento en particular.

-Deberías agradecerle a Robin que no te despida hoy – informó Fowler.

El detective se extrañó.

-¿No te lo dijo? Vino hoy temprano a mi oficina, para abogar por ti.

Ese dato tomo a Reed desprevenido.

-Gavin otra falla como esa y juro que te voy a despedir, ¿quedé claro?

El detective titubeo antes de responder.

-Si señor.

-Ahora largo de mi oficina- ordenó Fowler.

Gavin abandono la oficina pensando en lo que Fowler le había comentado sobre Robin. Miró a Robin esta se encontraba entretenida en su puesto de trabajo, camino a un lado de ella manteniendo una seria compostura.

-Nos vamos- le dijo a Robin continuando su camino hacia la salida.

-¿A donde pregunto ella?

Gavin se mantuvo indiferente ante la pregunta de la chica. Robin por su parte estaba confundida, no recordaba tener programa una salida con el detective ese día de igual manera le siguió.

Dentro del auto Gavin no mencionaba ni una palabra, cosa que ponía incomoda a Robin.

-¿Podría decirme al menos a dónde vamos?

Gavin se limitó en responder.

En medio del camino el detective giró adentrándose en un callejón, la androide se extrañó por tal acción ¿por qué irían a un callejón? Gavin detuvo el auto a mitad de este y se bajó sin decir ni una palabra.

Robin comenzó a preocuparse ¿lo habrían despedido por lo sucedido? Sin importar el motivo todavía no comprendía que hacían en un callejón. El detective se había recostado de la parte delantera del auto con los brazos cruzados la androide no muy segura decidió acompañarlo.

-Se encuentra bien- le pregunto Robin acercándose a él.

Gavin vaciló antes de dirigirse a su pareja, se separó del auto, volteándose hacia ella.

-Fowler me contó que hoy temprano abogaste por mí.

Robin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, hacia muecas con los labios intentando decir algo . Gavin sin pensarlo se dirigio rápido hacia ella, la androide dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Le aseguro que mi intención era ayudarlo- explicó Robin con nerviosismo- después de lo qu-

Gavin la tomó por el rostro atrayéndola hacia él para darle un profundo beso, el interior de Robin enloqueció al entrar en contacto con los labios del detective sin embargo y aunque era muy satisfactorio. Robin no podía permitir que esos episodios continuaran ocurriendo sin ninguna explicación, por lo que terminó el beso apartándolo con brusquedad.

-¿¡Podría dejar de hacer eso!?- exclamo la androide con molestia.

El detective la miraba un poco confundido, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro apenado.

-Lo siento. Es que necesitaba corroborar algo- explicó.

-¿Corroborar que?- preguntó Robin aun con un tono de molestia.

-Si siento lo mismo estando ebrio que estando sobrio.

-¿Sentir qué?-inquirió la androide extrañada.

Una sola mirada basto, para entender a que se refería el detective la androide paso de molestia a impresión con un poco de confusión.

-No- fue lo primero que pudo decir-usted no puede sentir algo por mí.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Reed se sintió ofendido por tal afirmación.

Robin lo vio con clara expresión de incredulidad.

-Es obvio. Primero yo soy una androide y segundo usted odia o más bien aborrece a los androides.

-A ti no – replicó con seguridad.

La androide mantuvo su expresión incrédula.

-Pues déjeme decirle que se encarga de ocultarlo muy bien- dijo con sarcasmo.

Gavin soltó un carcajada.

-Tengo una imagen que cuidar Robin- aclaró con un tono bromista- además no negaras que también sientes algo por mí- agregó

Robin automáticamente desvió la mirada. Gavin sonrió confiado

-Cuanto te miro- comenzó a acercarse poco a poco- cuando te hablo, cuando estoy cerca de ti- termino justo frente a ella.

La androide no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos ella en efecto sentía algo, ¿quizás parecido al amor?

-¿Entonces?

Él se inclinó ligeramente buscando su mirada y una respuesta. Ella finalmente llevo su mirada hacia el.

-¿Y que importa lo que sienta? Usted sabe tanto como yo que el hecho de que ocurra algo entre ambos es incorrecto.

\- ¿Por qué sería incorrecto?

-Somos diferentes, no está bien.

-¿Dónde hay una ley que lo diga?

-Las leyes sociales.

-Robin tú me conoces y sabes queme importa un demonio las leyes sociales.

-Somos compañero de trabajo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Crees que eso me hará pensar diferente?

-No sea terco.

-Y tú no seas tan correcta.

Robin sabía que no lograría persuadir a su pareja agachó la cabeza con resignación.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar detective?

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas, se me ocurrió que si ambos sentimos algo, pues… deberíamos intentarlo.

La androide hizo una mueca extraña.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Vamos Robín sería lo más lógico.

-Por supuesto que no. Creo que nada sería más ilógico que una relación entre usted y yo- aseguró.

-No le veo nada de malo, después de todo varias personas visitaban el Eden Club para estar con androides y no vi a nadie criticarlo-Argumentó Reed.

-Esos eran androides especialmente programados para dar satisfacción sexual a los humanos-aclaró Robin - yo no soy esa clase de androides- reprochó ofendida por el ejemplo de Reed.

-De cuerdo quizás no sea el ejemplo más acertado, pero entiendes el punto. Pero aun así ¿qué podría salir mal?- Reed insistió

-Tendríamos un colapso social ya que seriamos vistos como un caso atípico y al ser diferentes terminaríamos como objeto de rechazo y quizás odio. Tendríamos un colapso laboral nos despedirían por sostener una relación amorosa en el trabajo además podría darse una imagen cuestionable del departamento de policía, usted intentaría buscar trabajo pero lo rechazarían por saber que está relacionado a un androide. Finalmente tendríamos un colapso emocional al ver como nuestra vida se desmorona dándonos cuenta que de hecho nunca debimos estar juntos.

Gavin estaba en silencio con una expresión de fastidio.

-¿Terminaste?- dijo manteniendo su expresión- deja de pensar con esa mente y comienza a pensar más con tu corazón.

-No es una función válida para ese componente.

Gavin rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Lo que quiero decir es que dejes a un lado los pensamientos y te enfoques en lo que sientes… yo intento hacer lo mismo- confesó.

Robin meditó las palabras del detective, ¿valía la pena arriesgarse? ¿Podría dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y afrontar las consecuencias que pudieran acarrear estar con un humano?

-De acuerdo- Robin finalmente aceptó la propuesta de Reed- supongo que podemos intentarlo.

Gavin sonrió complacido.

-Excelente, ahora las condiciones.

Robin levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿Condiciones?

-Tranquila no será nada malo, servirán para que esto pueda funcionar.

-¿Y qué condiciones serían esas?

-Bien. Primero debemos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, no quiero a ningún imbécil entrometido en nuestros asuntos.

Robin sonrió ligeramente al escuchar como Gavin decía "nuestro".

-Concuerdo.

-Segundo y más que una condición es una exigencia… no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mí.

Robin se sorprendió por ello, pero asintió, aceptando sin cuestionar.

-Ahora tú- indicó Gavin.

La androide pensó un momento.

-Paciencia y tolerancia. No tengo experiencia en el campo de las relaciones amorosas y mucho menos con un humano. Sera un proceso complejo pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que pueda funcionar.

-Esta bien, ahora que todo ha quedado claro podemos regresar.

-¿Quiere decirme que solo me ha traído aquí para resolver su conflicto emocional?

\- Nuestro conflicto emocional-hizo énfasis en la primera palabra.

-Touché-pronunció Robin con una sonrisa.

Ambos se subieron al auto ella volteó a verlo por un instante, él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Reed.

-¿Pensar con mi corazón?- dijo con un toque de picardía- nunca me había hablado así.

Gavin se sonrojo, desvió el rostro hacia el frente, encendió el auto y tomó el volante para arrancar.

-Fue lo que se me ocurrió en el momento…no se lo digas a nadie.

Robin se burló, era adorable la reacción del detective.

Ya en el estacionamiento del departamento de policía, ambos estaban listos para regresar al trabajo, tratarían de comportarse con total normalidad a la vista de los demás. Antes de que Robin bajara del auto Gavin la detuvo.

-Espera.

Él atrajo el rostro de ella con su mano y la besó, Robin correspondió pero a la mitad se separó.

-No es conveniente hacer eso aquí detective, podrían vernos.

-Solo fue por esta vez deja de preocuparte- restó importancia- y Robin mientras no estemos en el trabajo puedes llamarme Gavin, ya no hace falta las formalidades.

Ahora que lo decía Reed tenía razón.

-Como digas… Gavin- pronunció sintiéndose extraña de llamar a su pareja de esa forma, lo hacía pocas veces sin embargo ahora era diferente.

Ambos bajaron del auto entrando al recinto, mientras Connor que sostenía un café y una bolsa de papel donde usualmente se guarda la comida para llevar había quedado atónito por la inusual escena entre el detective y su amiga. ¿Que acababa de ver?

* * *

 **Hooola ya era hora de que estos dos se juntara... y bueno aquí esta nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado. estoy trabajando en el próximo, espero publicarlo pronto si la serie de eventos desafortunados que vivo de vez en cuando me lo permite jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**


	18. Cita

Pasaron los días y Gavin aunque por muy extraño que pareciera se comportaba mejor con Robin. Ambos intentaban entenderse, habían iniciado una relación y debían hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse bien. En ocasiones a Gavin se le agotaba la paciencia con facilidad pero guardaba la compostura más que en otras oportunidades. Robin por su lado ya había asimilado ciertas conductas de su pareja que a pesar de que a veces eran molestas, ignorarlas era la mejor opción para evitar problemas.

-Buenos días abuela - saludó Robin entrando a la cocina.

- _Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños Robin, feliz cumpleaños a ti_.

Daisy esperaba a la androide con un pequeño cupcake glaseado y una cajita de regalo muy bien forrada. Robin sonrió de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias abuela. Aunque no podré comerme el cupcake.

-Ya lo sé, pero todo el mundo merece tener al menos un cupcake en su cumpleaños, incluso si no sé lo puede comer- se acercó a la androide y le dio un abrazo- feliz cumpleaños cariño- reiteró- aquí tienes tu regalo espero que te guste.

-Pensé que mi regalo había sido el vestido de la fiesta.

-Sí, lo era… pero vamos no creerías que te dejaría sin regalo el día de tu cumpleaños. Qué esperas ábrelo- apremió Daisy.

Robin abrió el obsequio develando un lindo broche para la camisa con forma de ave, más específico el de su nombre.

-Esta precioso, gracias.

-Ven te ayudaré a ponértelo - Daisy tomó el broche y se lo puso a Robin en el lado izquierdo de su pecho casi cerca de su corazón- listo, un parajito lindo como tú.

Afuera se escuchaba el sonar de una bocina de auto, Gavin había llegado a buscarla. Robin se despidió de Daisy y fue con su pareja, se subió al auto y le saludo un sutil beso. Robin estaba feliz y Gavin no sabía a qué se debía. El detective no tenía idea de lo que acontecía para su pareja ese día y la androide ni se molestó en hacérselo saber.

Llegaron a su trabajo y el día transcurría con total normalidad. Robin revisaba expedientes y realizaba informes como de costumbre. A la hora del almuerzo se dispuso a esperar a Gavin en el estacionamiento para ir al local aledaño al departamento como siempre. Mientras tanto Connor aprovecho la ocasión para hablar con ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Como lo supiste?- pregunto ella extrañada.

-Daisy.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Te compre un regalo, bueno de parte de Hank y yo.

Robin agarró el regalo que estaba en una bolsita de papel decorado.

-Es un prendedor para el cabello.

-Se supone que debía ser una sorpresa ¿no?- razonó Robin.

-Oh, Lo siento. Dar regalos no es una actividad que haga a menudo- aclaro el androide con inocencia.

-Eso veo- agrego riendo.

-Robin, ¿estás saliendo con el detective? – Connor fue directo.

Robin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin dudarlo tapó la boca de su amigo con notoria preocupación.

-No digas eso en voz alta- susurro aún preocupada.

Connor asintió.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Los vi besándose hace unos días dentro del auto.

-Se lo dije- hablo Robin para sí misma con exasperación refiriéndose al detective.

Connor la miraba esperando una respuesta, Robin confiaba en su amigo no tenía sentido ocultárselo.

-Lo estamos intentando- confeso ella.

El androide se extrañó.

-Pensaba que el detective no tenía sentimientos- bromeó.

-Igual yo, pero no es tan idiota después de todo. Hay un lado de él que pocos conocen.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Estás enamorada?

-la verdad ni se cómo explicarlo, pero de que siento algo por él… eso es seguro.

Connor levantó su mano desactivando su piel.

-¿Puedo?

Connor sentía curiosidad por las emociones de su amiga, y la mejor manera de entenderlo era así. Ella junto su mano con la de él comenzando un intercambio de sensaciones particulares. Ambos se miraban a los ojos con sus manos juntas, a lo lejos Gavin observaba la escena con creciente celo, la última vez que había visto una acción como esa fue el día donde se transmitió el beso de Markus y North. Finalmente Connor llego a un punto de experimentar una gran fuerza en el interior de su amiga, obligando a separar su mano quedando impresionado.

-Vaya eso fue intenso.

-¿Lo ves? Surgió sin poder controlarlo- explicó la androide.

-¿Y el también siente lo mismo?

-Es lo que me ha dicho. Espero que sí.

-Si te hace daño Hank y yo le patearemos el trasero - habló tratando de sonar serio.

-lo sé- la chica rio- pero no creo que lo haga, a pesar de que no quiera admitirlo es una buena persona. Connor prometeme que no le dirás a nadie… por favor.

-Te doy mi palabra- habló con seguridad.

Gavin caminó hacia los amigos y sonó su garganta con fuerza.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, para nada. Ya estaba por retirarme. Que tengan un buen día- Connor se marchó él sabía lo que significa pasar al menos pocos segundos con el detective…fósforo y dinamita.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo Robin.

-¿Ah sí? No sé para qué, después de todo estabas en mejor compañía-respondió de mala gana caminando por el estacionamiento.

-¿Estás enojado?

-No. ¿Por qué me enojaría que mi novia estuviera con el idiota de Connor? - dijo con sarcasmo.

-Estas celoso - infirió la androide.

Gavin se giró hacia ella de golpe.

-Claro que estoy celoso.

-¿Por qué lo estarías?

-Cuando tienes una relación no andas juntando la mano con otros hombres Robin - explicó con molestia.

-No lo hice con mala intención-aclaró ella.

-Vi a Markus haciendo lo mismo con la chica androide antes de besarse.

Robin se tapó la boca para contener la risa. Gavin la miró ofuscado.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-No pensaste que nos íbamos a besar ¿verdad?

El detective se sonrojo de vergüenza. Ella se acercó a él, posó una de sus manos en su mejilla y lo acarició.

-Jamás besaría a otro hombre que no seas tú- hablo con dulzura.

Gavin que fruncía el ceño suavizó la mirada.

-Connor nos vio el día que nos besamos en el auto, me preguntó si sentía algo por ti. Nosotros nunca hemos experimentado el amor de pareja así que era normal su curiosidad. La forma de compartir nuestras emociones y experiencias es por medio de ese toque-explicó.

-Entonces son cosas de androides que el tonto de Gavin no entiende- pronunció aún molestó.

Ella se apartó de él y cruzo los brazos mirando hacia otro lado mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Y ahora tú eres la ofendida?- le reprochó Gavin.

-Lo único que hice fue mostrarle a Connor lo que sentía por usted.

\- Eso quiere decir que ¿Connor sabe lo que pasa entre tú y yo?

-Es mi amigo no dirá nada, confío en el- aseguró con firmeza mirándolo de nuevo.

-Violaste mi primera condición-le acusó.

-Y tú estás violando mi única condición - replicó Robin.

-Yo no he violado nada- reclamó ofendido- ¿o me dirás qué tengo prohibido ponerme celoso?

-No tienes ningún fundamento para estarlo- reprochó- con la única persona que quiero estar es contigo Gavin ...confío en ti, dejé de razonar tanto lo que siento por ti, pensé más con el corazón por ti...pero al parecer tú aun no confías lo suficiente en mí-habló Robin con un dejé de tristeza.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Gavin sabía que su pareja tenía razón, sentía pena por la escena que había armado.

-Robin yo-

-Regresare al trabajo- lo interrumpió- lo veré más tarde, disfrute su almuerzo.

La chica se dio media vuelta abandonando al detective en el estacionamiento. Gavin llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, soltó un suspiro cansado lamentando su actitud de imbécil.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó enfadado.

Cuando regresó de almorzar, se sorprendió de ver el escritorio de Robin adornado con motivos de cumpleaños. Connor junto a Hank y otros compañeros le había preparado una sorpresa a Robin cuando volvió del estacionamiento de hablar con Gavin. Robin ocupaba su asiento muy concentrada en su trabajo, en la mesa a un lado había varios regalos apilados. ¿Era su cumpleaños y no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué? Gavin se sentía el doble de patán que antes.

El detective ocupó su puesto, sin decir nada. Robin ni lo tomó en cuenta seguía dolida por la irracional desconfianza de Reed hacia ella. Y obviamente él lo entendía, aunque no era su culpa no saber que era su cumpleaños, nadie se lo había dicho así que tenía un punto a su favor.

La jornada terminó y Robin decidió esta vez irse por su cuenta en el transporte público, señal de que seguía disgustada por la actitud de Gavin. El muchacho resignado decidió darle su espacio sin embargo tenía el deber de arreglar las cosas con ella.

El sábado Daisy y Robin compartían juntas viendo películas. La abuela adoraba ver aquellas que trataban de romance un género que Robin no disfrutaba en el momento porqué indudablemente le hacían pensar en Gavin. La puerta sonó ella se levantó para atender. No molestaría a Daisy estaba muy concentrada en una de sus escenas románticas favoritas.

Robin abrió la puerta y justo era en quien más pensaba.

-Hola- saludo él inseguro de la reacción de ella.

-¿Vienes por trabajo?

Gavin titubeó y luego negó.

-Entonces puedes irte - la androide hizo a cerrar la puerta.

-Espera- Gavin la detuvo-lo siento.

Ella lo miró seria.

-Lamento haber dudado de ti.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Me porte como un imbécil.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento dejo la puerto se aproximó a él y le dio un beso.

-Concuerdo.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un acepto tus disculpas?

Robin cerró la puerta detrás de ella e invitó al detective a sentarse en el mueble de madera del porche. El accedió sentándose junto a ella. Robin se acurrucó al detective, Gavin paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro de la chica pegándola más a él.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que cumplías año?

-No creo que le importará un evento de esa clase, pensé que lo vería infantil.

-Claro que no.

Ella lo vio con sospecha.

-De acuerdo si lo considero infantil, pero por ti puedo tolerarlo, por lo menos te habría comprado un obsequio.

-No te preocupes no hace falta

Gavin pensó, le inquietaba el no celebrar como debía el cumpleaños con su novia, él se prometió que la compensaría y esa además de las disculpas era la razón por qué la había visitado.

-Vamos- Gavin se levantó- ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-Ya verás.

Robin le avisó a Daisy que saldría con Gavin, y juntos tomaron destino al lugar planeado por Reed llegado a un centro comercial.

-¿El centro comercial? - pronunció ella sin sorpresa.

Dentro del centro comercial se sentía la típica agitación de las personas que iban y venían de compras y negocios. Reed la tomó por la mano y la condujo hasta una tienda de joyería, al entrar los recibió un androide de amigable sonrisa.

-Buenos días. Bienvenidos ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-¿Tiene collares? ¿De esos que se vean bonitos?

-¿Son para la dama?

Gavin asintió-

-Seguro.

El androide sacó del mostrador una serie de delicados collares con dije , plateados, dorados con brillantes entre otros.

-Estos son algunos de los modelos, puedo mostrarles más si lo desean o también personalizar el suyo y se lo diseñaremos con gusto.

-Escoge uno- pidió Gavin a Robin

Robin vaciló antes de hacerlo. Estudio cada uno de los collares con detenimiento hasta que se fijó en una medalla plateada tallada con flores.

-Ese me gusta- le señaló.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió sonriente.

-Bien quiero ese, y envuélvalo para regalar.

El androide hizo caso, Gavin canceló y recibió el collar en una linda cajita decorada. Salieron de la tienda y pronto le entregó la caja a Robin.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Ya le había dicho que no era necesario.

-No para ti, pero sí para mí.

Robin sacó el collar de la caja y le pidió ayuda a Gavin para ponérselo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta.

-Sinceramente pensé por mucho tiempo que darte para tu cumpleaños. Después de todo no podía llevarte a cenar así que esta me pareció una mejor idea.

-Me habría encantado acompañarte a cenar.

-Pero los androides no comen ¿o sí?

-¿Quién sabe? quizás haya alguno con la función de procesar alimentos.

-¿Como una licuadora?

Robin mostró una amplia sonrisa, soltando una suave carcajada.

-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así frente a mi…me gusta que no tengas la misma sonrisa mal programada de Connor.

-No seas así- le dio una palmadita.

Gavin la tomó por la mano, la atrajo hacia él y la besó.

-Oye , ¿sabes qué? Se me acaba de ocurrir otra idea para celebrar tu cumpleaños -dijo Reed aún con Robin en sus brazos.

-Ah sí ¿y que puede ser?

-Tengamos una cita

Robin se extrañó por la propuesta.

-¿Hoy?

-Claro, me dijiste que nunca habías tenido una cita, tengamos una hoy

La androide no parecía muy convencida, su conocimiento sobre citas era muy vago pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Está bien.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó Gavin.

Robin pensó y luego se le ocurrió el perfecto lugar para su primera cita.

-¿Es enserio?- dijo Reed con desagrado.

Ambos se encontraban parados frente a la entrada de un parque de atracciones.

-¿Un parque de atracciones?- le pregunto a Robin.

Ella asintió emocionada.

-En ciertas películas que he visto con Daisy, la pareja tiene una cita en el parque así que me pareció el lugar perfecto para empezar.

-No me digas- dijo Reed con sarcasmo y poco convencido de la idea.

Compraron entradas y se dispusieron a disfrutar. Pasaron gran parte de la tarde compartiendo probando los juegos y las atracciones consiguiendo premios, olvidándose de todo y concentrándose en ser feliz por ese momento, hasta que cayó la noche, pero Robin no quería marcharse antes de probar una última atracción.

-No, definitivamente no- dijo Gavin - me niego rotundamente a poner un pie en esa atracción.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la rueda de la fortuna?

-No me gusta. Es lenta y nada divertida.

-Pero según lo que he visto es un símbolo de romanticismo.

-No es romántico es aburrido.

-Por favor- le miró suplicante.

Reed se mantenía reacio sin embargo terminó sucumbiendo antes los ojitos suplicantes de la chica.

-Estas bien, está bien- gruñó de mala gana.

Fueron hasta la atracción el encargado les aconsejo sujetarse por seguridad. La rueda comenzó a moverse. Robin estaba completamente emocionada y muy ilusionada cuando su asiento empezó a alcanzar más altura pudo ver parte de la ciudad. La chica estaba fascinada, volteó a ver si Gavin sentía lo mismo sin embargo notó que el detective no lo estaba disfrutando y no precisamente porque le parecía aburrido.

-¿Se siente bien? Lo veo tenso.

Gavin estaba bastante hundido en su puesto con las manos bien sujetas a la baranda su respiración era profunda y su mirada fija hacia el frente , parecía incluso que temblaba un poco

-No...No pasa nada- dijo con un tono nervioso

Robin se fijó de nuevo al detective, luego abrió los ojos mostrando impresión.

-No lo puedo creer ¿le temes a las alturas?- habló como si se tratase de un gran descubrimiento.

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro que sí. Puedo detectar claros síntomas de acrofobia- aseguró.

-¡Ya te dije que no!-reiteró.

Ella lo miró con dulzura como si se tratase de un niño pequeño e indefenso.

-Oye -colocó su mano sobre la de Reed que todavía sujetaba con fuerza la baranda- mírame.

Pero Gavin se rehusaba a mirar hacia otro lado. Robin con su otra mano tomó el rostro de Gavin y lo dirigió hacia ella para poder hacer contacto visual, lo que consiguió con éxito.

-Está bien, estoy contigo - habló con un tono suave-no dejaré que te pase nada.

Gavin la observó con detenimiento ¿como era posible que había terminado junto a ella?

-Si estás usando la función para disminuir la ansiedad, te diré que está funcionando.

Ella sonrió.

-No lo hago.

Gavin se sorprendió por la manera en la que Robin había logrado generar un sentimiento de seguridad en él. Por muy extraño que pareciera le agradaba estar con ella.

Terminaron su paseo por el parque de atracciones, la pareja se había divertido lo suficiente era tiempo de regresar a casa.

-Fue una experiencia maravillosa- dijo Robin alegre mientras caminaba de la mano con el detective.

-¿Algún otro lugar que quieras visitar antes de volver a casa?

Robin inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba pensando.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, me gustaría visitar tu apartamento.

-¿Qué?- pronunció Reed con rareza- ¿Por qué querrías eso?

-Tengo curiosidad. Me gustaría saber cómo luce el espacio personal dónde se desenvuelve cuando está fuera del trabajo.

Gavin dudo por un segundo, pero terminó accediendo. Luego de unas horas en carretera por fin llegaron a un edificio no muy alto y un tanto modesto.

Aunque no era lujoso el interior lo mantenían limpio y en buen estado. Subieron al tercer piso en el ascensor, caminaron un largo pasillo que tenía un desfile de puertas similares pero números diferentes hasta que alcanzaron la entrada a la fortaleza diaria del detective

Gavin abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, por algún motivo se sentía nervioso de mostrarle a Robin donde vivía. La chica entro tras de él estudiando el lugar con sumo detenimiento.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar.

Era un apartamento con suficiente espacio, al entrar se podía tener un amplia vista del sitio. Hacia la derecha una cocina de concepto abierto con isla que daba a un comedor pequeño de dos sillas. Hacia la izquierda había un solo sofá con una televisión y una mesa de centro de madera, más allá habían dos puertas la primera era de la habitación de Reed y la segunda del baño. Hacia el frente había una puerta transparente corrediza que daba hacia el balcón donde se notaban dos sillas de madera acolchadas.

-Es un típico apartamento de soltero - comento Robin con un tono bromista- creí que estaría más desordenado.

-¿Que te hizo pensar que vivía en un apartamento en primer lugar?

-Es un hombre soltero alrededor de los treinta años, tiene un empleo agotador, le gusta estar solo y siempre anda de mal humor, no parece una persona que busque tener una enorme casa tradicional hogareña, no lo necesita...aunque solo le hacen falta los gatos.

De pronto la androide escucho un maullido, miró hacia abajo y era uno de los gatos de Reed que se frotaba en su pierna.

-Vaya, vaya parece que no estamos solos.

\- Sherlock ¿qué haces?- Reed se sobresaltó apenado- No molestes a Robin.

-Tranquilo Gavin no me molesta - Robin se agachó y acarició al gato con cariño le recordaba a snow- así que este es Sherlock y ¿dónde está Watson?

\- No lo se debe est...¿espera como sabes que tengo otro gato?

-A veces cuando vas al trabajo tienes pelo de gato en tu chaqueta, lo analice y me di cuenta que pertenece a dos mínimos distintos. Así que tomando en cuenta eso y que este gato se llama Sherlock su compañero debe ser Watson, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Eres muy rara.

-Apuesto a que es lo que más te gusta de mí - Robin le guiñó el ojo.

Gavin se sonrojo por ello, desvío la mirada y se aclaró la garganta.

-Muy bien ya viste mi apartamento, ¿y ahora qué?

-Dime Gavin ¿que haces cuando estás en casa? -levantó al gatito y lo cargo en sus brazos mientras seguía acariciándolo.

-La verdad nada interesante. Llego del trabajo, como, bebo una cerveza y veo televisión. También me ejército cuando puedo, a veces salgo a correr...o solo me quedo acostado en la cama mirando el techo hasta dormirme-se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre la mesa frente al sofá, hizo los mismo con su arma y su placa.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante mirar el techo?

-Nada, hasta que comienzas a pensar- aclaró mientras se aproximaba a la nevera.

-¿En qué piensas?

-No querrás saberlo.

-Y además de eso, ¿no hay ninguna otra actividad que le guste hacer? Ya sabe que lo haga sentir bien.

Reed meditó un poco mientras sacaba una cerveza de la nevera.

-Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, a veces en las noches me hundo en el asiento del balcón a contemplar el cielo con una cerveza y termino por sumergirme en mi propia miseria existencial.

-¿Y su miedo a las alturas?

-No le tengo miedo a las alturas, aun así, no estoy suspendido en el aire y evito mirar hacia abajo- Gavin se defendió.

-Así que pensar, beber y dormir son sus actividades favoritas, si le podemos llamar a actividades.

-Fuera del trabajo no tengo un vida emocionante, deberías saberlo- destapó la cerveza y le dio un sorbo.

-Bien, entonces tomemos una cerveza juntos en el balcón y hablemos entre nosotros-propuso.

Gavin la miró poco convencido.

-No que los androides no podían comer ni beber.

-Claro que no podemos. Pero creo que serviría para hacer un ambiente más cómodo, a veces lo hago con Daisy cuando la acompañó a comer a la mesa, ella me sirve un poco de comida y eso genera un ambiente de confianza.

Reed entrecerró sus ojos considerando la propuesta de Robin.

-Mira el lado positivo si me das una cerveza cuando acabes la tuya puedes tomarte la mía- dijo la androide con un tono de picardía esperando convencer al detective.

Gavin cambió en el acto su semblante, lo había convencido.

-Ese plan si me agrada.

Saco dos cervezas una para él y la otra para la androide, salieron al balcón tumbándose cómodamente en las sillas acolchadas. Ambos contemplaban las luces de la ciudad.

-¿Y sobre que querías hablar? - preguntó Reed curioso dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Pienso que ya que tenemos una relación sentimental deberíamos empezar a sumergirnos un poco en los temas personales para conocernos mejor y afianzar nuestro vínculo de confianza.

-¿Leíste eso es una revista sobre parejas? - se burló Reed.

-No...Lo vi en un artículo escrito por expertos en la materia de psicología de pareja y que además fue avalado por las mejores escuelas de psicología del país.

Reed contuvo la risa.

-¿De verdad investigaste sobre relaciones de pareja?

-No te burles, es por el bien de los dos.

-Sí, si, como digas - dijo Gavin sonriente tomando de su cerveza con la intención de que ayudará a tragarse la carcajada que le saldría si continuaban hablando del tema.

Robin de inmediato se sintió apenada.

-Creí que hacia lo correcto, yo...muchas veces no sé qué hacer- pronunció cabizbaja todavía apenada.

Gavin se sintió mal por burlarse de ella, era cierto que Robin siempre hacia su mejor esfuerzo para hacer funcionar la relación. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo difícil que era para ella por ser una androide que apenas estaba descubriendo ese tipo de emociones.

-De acuerdo - Gavin se irguió y se giró hacia ella se terminó de tomar la cerveza y la puso a un lado en el piso- ¿qué quieres saber de mí? -intento mostrar interés

Ella lo miró en el acto y le sonrió levemente adivinando la intención de su pareja.

-Cada uno tendrá el turno de hacer una pregunta.

-¿Cualquiera?

Robin asintió.

-Usted primero- indicó la androide.

-A ver- Reed meditó por un momento, no se le ocurría una pregunta apropiada para Robin, con una chica normal sería sencillo hacer cualquier pregunta sobre su vida, pero con ella era distinto.

-¿Quieres que comience yo?

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Por qué odias a tu hermano?

Gavin se impresionó por lo directo de la pregunta.

-Vaya... pues, yo no odio a Elijah es solo que tenemos una relación complicada.

-¿Alguna vez se llevaron bien?

-¿No que era una pregunta por turno?

-¿Ya se le ocurrió que preguntarme?

-No.

-Podemos continuar entonces.

Gavin exhaló con cansancio, no le agradaba tocar el tema de la relación con su hermano.

-Cuando éramos niños, nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Crecimos, cambiamos, tomamos caminos diferentes -habló Reed con un tono de nostalgia- Elijah se volvió un supergenio científico millonario y yo bueno...soy yo.

-Es un buen detective...con una actitud cuestionable, pero un buen detective- le dio su cerveza a Gavin- y bien ¿ya se le ocurrió una pregunta?

-De hecho sí.

-Adelante.

-¿Te arrepientes de ser un androide?

Robin bajo la mirada y desvío su rostro hacia un lado pensativa. Gavin de inmediato pensó que le había ofendido.

-Fue una pregunta inapropiada, lo lamento.

Ella se volteó a verlo en el acto.

-No, no, está bien- dijo con una sonrisa amable- es solo que… no puedo arrepentirme de algo que yo no decidí. Sin embargo de no ser así no habría terminado aquí. Jamás hubiese conocido a Daisy, a Connor o a ti. Así que no me arrepiento, soy quien debo ser y estoy dónde debo estar.

-Bien dicho.

-¿Cuál es tu otra pregunta?

-¿No era una?

-Yo le hice más de una, es lo justo.

Gavin frunció los labios, la única pregunta que se le había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo ya se la había hecho. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza esperando cualquier otra señal de curiosidad que tuviera respecto a la vida de su novia, después de unos minutos finalmente lo consiguió.

-¿Cómo terminaste viviendo junto a Daisy?

-Oh, esa es una larga historia- advirtió con una sonrisa - será para otra ocasión.

-Tenemos tiempo.

-Dentro de un momento debo regresar a casa.

Gavin se movió con nerviosismo en su asiento, no hallaba cómo decirlo.

-Podrías...podrías quedarte esta noche-trato de sonar desinteresado.

Robin no comprendía su actitud.

-Aprecio tu propuesta pero si no regreso a casa esta noche Daisy se preocupara.

-Avísale que estarás conmigo entonces -Gavin abrió sus ojos con impresión mostrando inmediata vergüenza-bueno...ya sabes no...no en ese sentido -habló con nerviosismo.

La androide se mantuvo impasible, se irguió en su asiento cerrando los ojos por unos instantes. Gavin observaba a su novia con aires de curiosidad y preocupación "¿habré dicho algo malo?" Pensó. Por fin Robin abrió los ojos despacio llevando su atención al detective.

-De acuerdo aprovechemos el tiempo- se acomodó mejor en el asiento pareciendo más relajada- veamos, ¿por dónde comienzo?

* * *

 **Holaa aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, el próximo probablemente este narrado desde la perspectiva de Robin aun no lo he decidido. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**


	19. Robin

**En vista de que desaparecí por un tiempo y que probablemente no recuerdes la aclaratoria final del episodio anterior, es mi deber recordar que este capítulo está completamente escrito desde la perspectiva de Robin. Eso es todo que los disfruten.**

* * *

Me habían asignado como auxiliar de enfermería en un asilo privado. Hasta donde sé, fui un prototipo regalado al doctor Marshall. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que llegue a ese lugar, Era un ambiente tranquilo quizás inspirado por el color blanco de sus paredes o porque cada paciente vivía encerrado en su propio mundo.

La única vez que esa tranquilidad se interrumpía era cuando un paciente entraba en crisis usualmente generado por su propia condición. Sin embargo para controlar esos momentos contaban con la jefa de las enfermeras, Martha White o como la presentó el doctor el primer día.

-Robin te presento a la enfermera White, es la jefa de las enfermeras y tu supervisor inmediato.

Cuando se mencionaba su nombre era sinónimo de orden y control.

-Es un placer enfermera White.

-Robin será su nueva auxiliar, es una androide programada especialmente con extensos conocimientos sobre condiciones mentales que afectan la conducta humana y está preparada para tratar con pacientes que presentan cualquier tipo de condición.

-Doctor Marshall con todo respeto pero ya le había mencionado que no me hace falta una auxiliar.

Si en ese momento hubiese tenido conciencia de mi entorno, habría salido de inmediato de ese asilo antes de que mi vida se convirtiera en un infierno.

-Sí. Reconozco que me expresó su queja con antelación, pero Robin fue un regalo y no lo podía rechazar, además le vendrá bien un poco de ayuda.

-No necesito su ayuda lo tengo todo controlado.

Esa fue la primera señal, su rechazo no era por ser una auxiliar, era por ser un androide. ¿Pero que iba a saber yo? Cuando lo único que pasaba por mi mente, lo único esencial para mí era seguir órdenes.

-Enfermera White , no pienso discutir con usted las decisiones que tomo para el asilo respecto a mi personal, así que será mejor que comience a poner a Robin al corriente de sus actividades, que tenga un buen día.

Note de inmediato su desagrado con la orden del doctor pero no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Me condujo por las instalaciones describiendo cada una de las áreas, hasta llegar a una puerta.

-¿Así que eres experta en patologías conductuales no?

Asentí.

-Vamos a ponerte a prueba entonces. Está será tu área, el pasillo D está conformado por 6 pacientes, cada uno con una patología diferente, estarás a cargo de ellos. Los procedimientos, tratamientos, horarios, todo lo que requieras para su cuidado lo podrás conseguir en la base de datos general del asilo. Accede ahora para obtener la información.

Obedecí de inmediato, la serie de archivos y expedientes contenidos eran extensos y en efecto me dieron la información que necesitaba.

-Listo- le informé.

-Puedes comenzar- me señaló la puerta del primer paciente del área.

Ingrese a la habitación con calma y dispuesta a cumplir con mis órdenes. Se trataba de un adulto mayor, Aarón Matthew de 65 años. Su cuadro clínico Indicaba Alzheimer, con un nivel de demencia moderada. Una nota advertía posible reacción agresiva ante cualquiera persona que no reconozca.

Me acerqué a él de manera amigable, instantáneamente note en su rostro el rechazo. Intenté persuadirlo para que se tomara el tratamiento indicado, pero fue en vano, comenzó a entrar en pánico y a moverse de un lado a otro sin control. Me veía como una amenaza, era probable que en algún momento intentara atacarme. Mire de reojo a la enfermera ella sonreía de forma maliciosa.

Como pude llegué hasta a él y lo toque, tratando de tranquilizarlo, lo que conseguí gracias a mi programación. Pase unos pocos minutos con el paciente y luego salí de la habitación dispuesta a continuar. La sonrisa de la enfermera se había esfumado.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?- me preguntó extrañada y podría asegurar que también disgustada.

-El expediente del paciente indica que no recuerda que su hijo Jonathan murió en Afganistán hace 10 años. Le dije que su hijo continuaba en Afganistán, que estaba preocupado por él y esperaba que se cuidara lo suficiente para que cuando el volviera pudieran compartir tiempo juntos.

-¿Y qué hará cuando descubra que no es así?

-No lo hará. Enfermera ya he cumplido con su orden ¿podría guiarme al siguiente paciente?

Lo hizo a regañadientes. Atendí a cada paciente todos con un problema distinto hasta llegar a la última habitación ocupada por la señora Daisy Davenport. Antes de entrar a la habitación la enfermera se encargó de darme una gran lista de advertencia referente a ella, describiéndola principalmente como una persona conflictiva y muy difícil que le gustaba manipular y engañar a los auxiliares.

Cuando entré a la habitación, vi a Daisy leyendo un libro con total normalidad.

-Buenos días señora Davenport es hora de tomar su tratamiento.

Ella levantó la mirada poco interesada.

-¿Eres la nueva auxiliar?

-Así es, dispuesta a servirle en lo que desee.

Sonrió de manera irónica.

-Sí, exactamente como los 4 anteriores. Veamos cuanto duras.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Nada, nada en absoluto. Puedes dejar el tratamiento ahí. Me lo tomare cuando termine de leer.

-Me temo que no puedo retirarme hasta corroborar que haya cumplido con su tratamiento.

-Y yo ya te dije que lo haré cuando termine de leer.

-Muy bien, entonces esperaré.

Me quedé parada en medio de la habitación, Daisy estaba irritada, quizás porque ya había tenido que lidiar con episodios así. Se concentró nuevamente en su libro, pero no duro ni un segundo, cerro el libro de golpe y lo dejo a un lado.

-De hecho ¿sabes qué? ni siquiera debería tomarme eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no estoy enferma.

-Su expediente dice lo contrario.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que escribieron?, ¿que era una vieja demente que no sabe lo que dice y por eso no la debemos tomar en serio?

-No. dice que presenta el síndrome de demencia senil.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Claro, claro que tiene que decir eso– dijo con enojo- que insólito, te esfuerzas criando a tus hijos y ellos te echan a un asilo cuando piensas que ya no sirves.

-No se preocupe señora Davenport aquí estará en buenas manos.

Suspiró con fastidio.

-Te lanzaría el libro a la cara por lo que acabas de decir pero no descargare mi enojo contigo, después de todo ni siquiera eres consciente de lo asquerosamente desagradecida que puede ser la raza humana a veces, incluyendo tus seres queridos, si se pueden llamar así.

Daisy me miro afligida quizás esperando una palabra de aliento. No tenía nada que decir, la vida de los pacientes no era mi problema, yo solo estaba ahí para servir, seguir órdenes y cumplir con mi trabajo.

-Si me tomo el estúpido tratamiento ¿te iras?

Asentí. Agarró el recipiente de mala gana tomando su contenido.

-Hasta luego- me dijo señalándome la salida.

-Que tenga un buen día, dentro de tres horas pasare por usted para dirigirla hasta el comedor.

-Lo que digas princesa- me dijo con sarcasmo.

-Robin- corregí.

-¿Qué?- me miró extrañada.

-Llámeme Robin por favor.

Levantó una ceja poco sorprendida.

-De acuerdo, lo hare cuando vuelvas en tres horas.

Sonreí y me retire de la habitación, no sin antes tener una extraña sensación en mi interior, algo no estaba bien con ella.

Los meses siguientes la señora Davenport mantenía su mala actitud. La mayoría de las veces sus quejas eran orientada a la enfermera White y a sus propios hijos.

Mientras más estudiaba a Daisy, podía notar una especie de fallo en su diagnóstico, algo no coincidía. Hasta que un día una pequeña disputa entre la enfermera White y ella lo confirmo.

Como de costumbre Daisy se rehusaba a comer, disfrutaba molestar al personal con eso la enfermera hacia lo posible por presionarla de una forma sutil, pero era inútil. En medio de la disputa Daisy aseguró estar sana y culpo a White y a sus hijos de conspirar en contra de ella para encerrarla en el asilo.

Volví a analizar sus palabras como de costumbre, esta vez buscando distintos indicios de problemas neurológicos y conductuales que explicarán esas afirmaciones. Por un momento pensé que no se trataba de demencia sino un caso de mitomanía. Un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo sería un diagnóstico preciso que serviría para tratar mejor a la paciente. Pero de nuevo, estaba equivocada.

La enfermera White harta, me ordeno llevar a Daisy a su habitación, cumplí de inmediato la tarea a pesar de las negativas de la señora Davenport . En la habitación continuaban las quejas y también mi rara sensación por determinar con exactitud qué era lo que realmente pasaba.

-No estoy mintiendo. Digo la verdad todos los días y nadie me cree.

Daisy lloraba desconsolada.

La mire por un momento analizando de nuevo su estado a profundidad. No actuaba. No eran mentira, sus palabras y sus lágrimas eran genuinas.

-Yo le creo.

Daisy me miró de inmediato sorprendida, tanto como si fuese la primera vez que escuchara a alguien decir eso.

-¿Me crees? ¿De verdad?

-Así es. Sé que no está mintiendo. He estudiado su comportamiento a lo largo de estos meses y pude determinar que es una persona sana en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Usted ni siquiera debería estar internada.

Daisy se secó las lágrimas y se lanzó hacia mí.

-Entonces ayúdame a salir de aquí – hablo con desesperación.

-Debo notificar a la enfermera White para hacer la solicitud formal de su alta al doctor Marshall.

Daisy chasqueo la lengua con frustración.

-Ella no te hará caso Robin. La razón por la que no he podido salir de aquí es ella. Habla tu directamente con el doctor.

-Primero tengo que dirigirme a mi supervisor directo.

Daisy rodó los ojos y gruño con molestia.

-Guarde la calma señora Davenport, buscare una solución a su problema. Mi deber principal es suplir las necesidades de los pacientes. Hablaré con White para que pueda reintegrarse nuevamente a la sociedad.

-Buena suerte- me dijo con un tono de incredulidad.

En efecto me dirigí a White exponiéndole la situación de la señora Davenport, sin embargo se comportó de una forma agresiva. Fui a su cubículo, ella estaba entretenida en sus archivos y formularios como de costumbre.

-Enfermera White ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?

-¿Qué sucede Robin?

-Es sobre la paciente Davenport.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Después de meses de observación pude determinar que la señora Davenport está completamente sana y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Debe ser dada de alta.

Me miró incrédula.

-Tú no eres quien decide eso.

-Usted tampoco.

Volvió a mirarme pero está vez ofendida.

-Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras máquina-me advirtió en tono amenazante- vuelve a tus labores de inmediato.

Volví con Daisy y le comenté lo sucedido, ella por supuesto no se sorprendió. En las semanas siguientes insistí a la enfermera sobre el caso de Daisy, pero los intentos fracasaron. Y no le encontraba una explicación lógica. Para mí era inevitable sentir que algo no estaba bien, tenía que buscar una solución por el bien de la paciente.

-Hablaré con el doctor Marshall.

-Eso es una excelente noticia- celebro Daisy

-Pero le notificare primero a la enfermera.

-Esa no es una muy buena noticia – me dijo poco convencida.

-Debo hacerlo, ella es mi supervisora directa y necesita saberlo.

-Espero no te cause problemas.

-Nuestro deber es ayudar a los pacientes, todo lo que hacemos es por su bien. Por ahora no podré hablar con el doctor Marshall ya que se encuentra de viaje cumpliendo con ciertos compromisos, pero le puedo asegurar que al llegar le expondré su caso.

-Eres una buena persona Robin.

-No soy una persona señora Davenport, soy una máquina.

-Pues, déjame decirte que en todo este tiempo te has portado más humana que todas estas bestias que trabajan aquí.

-Mi programación me permite estable-

-No creo que sea solo tu programación Robin. He visto a otros auxiliares y nunca se han comportado como tú, estas decidida a ayudarme y te lo agradezco.

Una parte de mi programación arrojo una notificación en parte encriptada que nunca había visto "inestabilidad del software" ¿qué significaba para ese momento? no tenía idea. Lo que sí sabía es que por alguna razón sentía un nivel de compromiso mayor al de antes.

Mientras esperaba la llegada del doctor, seguí cuidando a Daisy, su conducta hacia a mi había mejorado. Su trato era afable y considerado, era como si me hubiese ganado su confianza. Le gustaba compartir momentos conmigo hablarme de su vida, de lo que le gustaba hacer, de cómo amo a un solo hombre, de cómo pensaba que estaría por siempre con sus familia, y de cómo se había equivocado respecto a ello. Nunca pensó que terminaría internada en un asilo y menos a causa de la avaricia de sus hijos, todo por una casa y unos cuantos bienes.

Comenzó a tratarme como una persona, y a enseñarme cosas sobre la vida y la humanidad, me daba lecciones basadas en sus propias experiencias. Lo curioso era que mientras más me hablaba de la vida más me interesaba por ella, y por uno que otro momento compartido nunca faltaba ese aviso "inestabilidad del software".

Era domingo, el doctor llegaría de su viaje al día siguiente. Fui una última vez a hablar con la enfermera para notificarle que hablaría con el doctor, era un procedimiento que debía cumplir. Me vio entrar a su oficina, su expresión cambio automáticamente.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

Era evidente que estaba cansada de mi insistencia.

-Vine a compartirle información que será de su interés.

-Lo que tengas qu-

-Me temo que en vista de que el doctor es quien toma la decisión final sobre el alta de los pacientes, y su negativa de procesar mi petición respecto a la señora Davenport, me veré obligada a dirigirme directamente a él para hacer formalmente la notificación sobre el estado de la paciente.

-¿Pretendes pasar por encima de mi autoridad?

Criticó ofendida.

-Mi protocolo me lo permite siempre y cuando sea para beneficio del paciente.

Vi como su expresión de ofensa paso a una de molestia.

-No te atrevas a desafiar mi autoridad androide o ya verás.

No era la primera vez que me amenazaba.

-Solo hago mi trabajo.

Respondí sin imaginar el nivel de gravedad que tiempo después tendría su amenaza.

Al día siguiente me dirigí a mi área como era habitual, hasta que fui interceptada por la enfermera.

-Buenos días Robin ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-Iniciare mi jornada laboral.

-Oh Robin, olvide decirte ayer. Has sido reasignada a otra área.

-¿He ejecutado mal mi trabajo?

-No, no, no al contrario está muy bien.

-¿A qué se debe mi reasignación entonces?

-Es una nueva estrategia que decidí implementar para mejorar la atención en el asilo.

-¿Qué sucederá con Daisy?

-Descuida, me encargare personalmente de su caso. No hace falta que te dirijas al doctor yo misma hablare con él al respecto.

No me convencía, me estaba mintiendo, pero debía seguir sus órdenes. Me dirigí al área asignada para cumplir con mi trabajo. El día transcurría con normalidad hasta que Daisy noto que su cuidadora no era yo.

Escuché gritos provenientes de la habitación de Daisy. Imaginé que una situación así se presentaría cuando notará que no estaba a cargo de ella.

Fui hasta la habitación y vi a la enfermera White tratando de obligar comer a Daisy, lo que por la escena parecía imposible, la enfermera insistía una y otra vez sin ningún fruto. Me pregunte ¿por qué en su cuarto y no en el comedor como debe de ser?

-¿Necesita ayuda? - trate de ser amable.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Retírate, esta ya no es tu área.

Me dijo White cuándo me miró dentro de la habitación.

-Escuché los gritos, mi deber principal como auxiliar es asegurarme de que todo funcione correctamente con los pacientes

-Robin-

Daisy se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia mí, estaba aliviada de térneme cerca.

-Esta mujer no entiende, no entiende nada.

-¿Por qué rechaza la comida señora Davenport?

-La única comida que acepto es la tuya. No confío en nada que me traiga esa arpía- señaló de manera acusadora a la enfermera, fue obvio su desagrado. Sin embargo mantuvo la compostura.

A pesar de la rebeldía de Daisy nunca imaginé lo que sucedería luego.

-Su falta de colaboración señora Davenport lo único que ha hecho es afianzar mi idea de saber que sus hijos la abandonaron en este lugar por revoltosa. Si se comportaba con ellos de la misma forma que se comporta conmigo entonces entiendo porque la abandonaron aquí.

Lo vi en la expresión de Daisy, el desagrado, el odio a las palabras de la enfermera. Frunció el ceño al más no poder, y guardo silencio, uno muy peligroso. Se apartó de mí y fue hasta la mesita donde descansaba la sopa de tomates que le habían llevado.

-¿Quiere que coma? Voy a comer.

De un momento a otro y sin dejar ni un minuto para pensar, el pulcro uniforme blanco de la enfermera estaba cubierto por el rojo intenso de la sopa, White quedó sorprendida tenía la boca abierta su respiración parecía entrecortarse. Daisy no le había dado oportunidad de reaccionar, o al menos eso pensaba. La falta de colaboración y la actitud rebelde de Daisy hicieron llegar al límite a la enfermera, fue hasta ella y la empujó con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo. En ese momento no entendía lo que sucedía pero una diminuta parte en mi interior me decía que era innecesario. Trate de acercarme a Daisy para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Ni se te ocurra ayudarla.

Me detuve obedeciendo la orden en el acto, aún con esa tenue y extraña sensación en mi interior y el particular anuncio "inestabilidad del software".

-Ella quiere hacer las cosas solas, adelante hazlo sola.

Miraba a Daisy indefensa en el suelo usando la escasa fuerza que tenía para levantarse. Mientras todavía en mi interior algo me anunciaba que lo que sucedía no era del todo correcto.

-Descuida Robin sé que quieres ayudarme- termino de levantarse y se paró a mi lado- pero deja que esta perra arpía disfrute su pobre momento de superioridad.

La enfermera volvió a fruncir el ceño, estaba harta de escuchar los insultos de Daisy. Caminó hacia ambas muy decidida, si la había empujado anteriormente, entonces sería capaz de volverla a lastimar ¿y no podía permitirlo?

Fue el momento más extraño que he experimentado. Juraría que vi en cámara lenta como White levantaba la mano para abofetear a Daisy. Una parte de mi comenzó a alertarme, a decirme que no debía permitirlo...y no lo hice.

Parecía un movimiento involuntario, sujete su mano con fuerza evitando que lastimara a Daisy. Era como si había despertado algo dentro de mí. La enfermera me miró con los ojos muy abiertos impresionada por mi acción.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su tono era entre preocupación y molestia.

-No puedo permitir que violente la integridad física de los pacientes.

Me miró como si la hubiese ofendido.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes ahora mismo!

Pero no obedecí. Por primera vez me rehusé a seguir la orden, y no sabía por qué.

-¡Suéltame Maquina!

A medida que intentaba zafarse yo afianzaba mi agarre.

-No la soltaré hasta que sepa que Daisy estará segura. Mi prioridad es mantener la integridad de los pacientes.

La enfermera llegó al punto de desesperación, puede que por la fuerza con la que le sostenía el brazo, el dolor comenzara a asustarla.

-Estas bien, está bien. No le haré nada ¡pero ya suéltame!

-¿Tengo su palabra?

-Sí- pronuncio suplicante.

La solté de inmediato. Ella se llevó la mano al pecho sujetándosela con la otra en la zona de la muñeca, respiraba profundo, me miraba con miedo y odio.

-Vas a pagar esto androide. El doctor Marshall se enterará de lo que ocurrió aquí, ya verán.

Salió de la habitación dando pasos fuertes, nunca la había visto tan enojada.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Le pregunté a Daisy que para ese momento era lo único que me importaba.

-Sí, lo estoy. Gracias Robin-me regalo una fugaz sonrisa- aunque ¿tú lo estarás? Creo que te he metido en problemas.

-Descuide estaré bien, además si el doctor Marshall me cita a su oficina será un buen momento para hablarle de usted.

Ella mostró una cálida sonrisa.

-Te arriesgas demasiado por esta anciana Robin.

-Vale la pena.

Ese conflicto y mis acciones me demostraron que algo en cambio ¿que había sido? no lo sabía, pero era cierto que ayudar a Daisy más que una obligación era un deber y no porque un protocolo lo dictará sino porque así lo sentía.

En efecto unas horas después de lo ocurrido el doctor llegó y lo primero que hizo fue citarme a su oficina, White estaba allí también, en una posición de víctima. Entre a la oficina y me pare erguida frente al escritorio del doctor.

-Buenas tardes doctor Marshall.

El me miraba fijamente con una expresión seria.

-¿Es cierto que has agredido a la enferma white ?

Fue directo.

-No señor, no lo he hecho.

-¿¡No!?-exclamó White ofendida- ¡mira lo que me has hecho estúpido androide!

Mostró la marca de mi agarre en su muñeca producto del altercado.

-¿Le hiciste eso?- me pregunto el doctor.

-Eso es una respuesta en defensa al comportamiento agresivo de la enfermera. Pretendía atacar a la paciente. Mi deber es proteger su integridad.

-¿Es eso cierto enfermera?

White no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

-No la agredí, pero ella sí a mí, las dos lo hicieron.

-No es extraño que episodios como esos ocurran. El comportamiento agresivo de la señora Davenport tiene su fundamento. La demencia senil tiende a-

-No es demencia senil- interrumpí al doctor

El me miro extrañado, White preocupada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Mi programación me permite estudiar y determinar ciertas patologías mentales, la señora Davenport es una persona completamente sana, que puede ser reintegrada a la sociedad sin ningún inconveniente. Por ende el diagnostico de su expediente esta errado.

El doctor ahora me miraba sorprendido. Llevo su atención a la enfermera buscando una explicación que confirmara o desmintiera lo que decía.

-Eso no es cierto- intervino White enseguida- usted mismo la evaluó antes de ingresar aquí y ese fue su diagnóstico.

El doctor se notaba dudoso de las palabras de White.

-Además doctor, recuerde que ella es una de esas pacientes especiales que si le damos de alta de una forma irresponsable, no solo sería una amenaza para ella misma o la sociedad, sino también para nosotros y para la imagen de este asilo.

Esa intervención me pareció indudablemente extraña. Había un mensaje oculto en esas palabras. El doctor se veía pensativo, quizás analizando el argumento de la enfermera.

-Ya veo- dijo finalmente, soltó un suspiro cansado- Robin yo mismo diagnostique a la señora Davenport no pude haberme equivocado, quizás solo sea una falla en tu programación después de todo eres un prototipo.

-No es una falla doctor Marshall.

Mi tono de voz fue diferente, como si de hecho me hubiese ofendido su suposición.

-Sí, lo es. Fin del asunto- pronuncio tajante-Regresa a tus labores, la enfermera White y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.

Quería intervenir, refutar cada una de sus palabras. Lo que sucedía no era justo, Daisy estaría decepcionada y no era justo. A pesar de su orden, me quede inmóvil mirando con un deje de desagrado al doctor sin mencionar una palabra.

-¿No escuchaste?, te dije que volvieras al trabajo.

Me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación. No porque me lo hubiese ordenado, sino porque necesitaba avisarle a Daisy lo que había pasado. Cuando entre a su habitación me miro con sus ojos llenos de ilusión, sabía que le partiría el corazón.

-¿Hablaste con el doctor?- me pregunto entusiasmada.

Asentí

-¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Podré salir?

Negué. Vi como su ilusión se apagó.

-No creo que el doctor Marshall la pueda ayudar.

-¿Por qué?

Mi silencio bastó para que entendiera a que me refería. Sus ojos se cristalizaron trató de aguantar el nudo en su garganta hasta que no lo pudo contener más. Daisy lloraba y yo no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla. Me acerqué a ella y la abrace, es lo que se debe hacer cuando alguien llora, pero supe que no la reconfortaba porque era un deber, lo hacía porque sentía al igual que ella tristeza, su lágrimas y me conmovía. No era posible no era lógico, por qué sentiría eso, si era una máquina.

-La ayudare a salir.

-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer Robin- me dijo entre sollozos.

-Claro que sí. la sacaré de aquí.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Ya no hay forma de salir de aquí Robin! ¡Desiste de una vez! -me gritó con sentimiento separándose de mí.

-¡No lo haré! Me rehusó a que esté encerrada en un lugar donde no quiere estar. No lo merece, es una buena mujer y no lo merece.

Hablé con firmeza para hacerla reaccionar. Ella me miraba con labios temblorosos, se acercó y se aferró con fuerza a mí.

-No sé qué haría sin ti. Gracias.

Yo me aferre a ella, ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a sacarla de ese lugar.

-Preparare un plan para sacarla del asilo, esta noche vendré a su habitación para comentarle el plan. Le prometo que será libre.

Ella confiaba en mí y no la podía defraudar.

Salí de la habitación con la determinación de darle su libertad a Daisy, nada me detendría o eso pensaba.

-¡Robin!

Escuché que alguien me llamaba. La enfermera White se encontraba al final del pasillo con una sonrisa. Me acerqué a ella como con desconfianza.

-Necesito que me ayudes en el depósito trasero, el señor Morgan se escondió allí y no quiere colaborar conmigo. Sé que puedes manejarlo.

-Como quiera.

La acompañe hacia el depósito, ella caminaba con gracia como siempre, cuidado cada paso que daba. De un momento a otro antes de alcanzar el depósito se dio media vuelta y con una expresión siniestra me dijo:

-Te advertí que no te metieras conmigo máquina.

No me dio tiempo procesar lo que me decía. Un fuerte golpe en la cara me hizo caer. Quedé desorientada en el suelo, mi componente auditivo izquierdo estaba comprometido. Levante la mirada y parado a un lado estaba uno de los hombres de seguridad con un grueso y alargado tubo metálico que ahora tenía un poco de thirium. Trate de levantarme pero el sujeto me golpeó de nuevo en la cara, haciéndome caer al suelo. Esta vez mi componente visual izquierdo era el que fallaba, y el auditivo dejó de funcionar. Tenía thirum corriendo por mi cara y aunque intentaba no me podía levantar. White camino hacia mí y me puso un pie en el pecho evitando que me levantara.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando una máquina desafía mi autoridad.

Le hizo una seña al sujeto, este enseguida comenzó a golpear mi brazo derecho una y otra vez, mi nivel de estrés aumentaba y mi sistema arrojaba diversos avisos de advertencia sobre fallos y errores. Tenía miedo sentía que iba a morir, intenté moverme pero no me lo permitían, el sujeto no se detuvo hasta que mi brazo ya no estaba funcional. Dejé de luchar cuando eso pasó.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Métela en el depósito, no durará mucho después de todo.

El sujeto de inmediato obedeció, me tomo por el pie y me arrastro hasta el depósito, me dejo ahí y me encerró.

En medio de la oscuridad no hallaba ni qué pensar, tenía la vista perdida en el techo, esperaba en cualquier momento que mi sistema anunciará su desactivación. Quería asimilar lo que sucedía, como me sentía y por qué lo hacía. Luego recordé a Daisy y en mi promesa de sacarla del asilo, le había fallado y aunque no tenía por qué me importaba demasiado. Sentí como por primera vez lágrimas caían por mi rostro

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, me había resignado a intentar cualquier cosa, estaba dañada, ¿de que serviría intentarlo?

Sentí la puerta del depósito abrirse, imaginé que de verme activa, terminarían su trabajo. Alguien se acercó despacio hasta donde yacía, mi visión estaba distorsionada y mi audición quedo a un 50 por ciento ambos me impidieron por un instante distinguir de quién se trataba.

-¿Daisy? Dije cuando se acercó lo suficiente- ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella sin mencionar palabra me ayudó a levantarme y me recostó sobre un estante, miró mi rostro lleno de sangre y luego mi brazo destruido. Llevo sus ojos a los míos con una expresión compasiva.

-Mi querida niña ¿que te han hecho esas bestias? -hablo con pesar- esto es mi culpa.

-No diga eso...si aquí alguien ha fallado he sido yo. Te prometí que te ayudaría y ahora ya no poder hacerlo.

-No seas tonta, no tienes la culpa de las malas acciones de otros.

-No sé qué hacer para ayudarte Daisy.

-Salir de aquí será un buen comienzo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si ven que sigues con vida te desactivaran. Escuché a uno de los hombres de ella hablar sobre lo que te hicieron y que esperarían a que te desactivaras de lo contrario él lo haría y culparía a cualquier paciente de lo que te sucedió. Por esa razón tienes que irte Robin.

Negué reiteradas veces.

-No puedo dejarte aquí.

-Claro que puedes ¿quieres ayudarme? vete de aquí. ¿Crees que me sentiré mal porque no me hayas conseguido el alta? Peor me sentiré si sé que pude hacer algo para ayudarte y no lo hice...quiero que entiendas que si tú eres libre Robin yo seré libre.

Mi esperanza volvió al instante con las palabras de Daisy. Me saco del depósito con cautela, me dio una ropa que había tomado de los casilleros de unos enfermeros, y me ayudó a llegar a los límites traseros del asilo, evadiendo la vigilancia. Nos despedimos entre lágrimas y así comencé mi camino.

Lo que me mantenía activa era mi fuerza de voluntad por alcanzar mi libertad y mi convicción de ayudar a Daisy, ¿cómo lo haría? aún no lo sabía. En medio de mi travesía encontré a una androide presentaba graves daños causados por un grupo de humanos, estaba próxima a desactivarse. Por la compatibilidad de componentes me cedió su brazo derecho, antes de desactivarse me habló de Jericho, un lugar donde los androides podíamos estar a salvo.

Fui hasta Jericho y encontré a un gran número de androides asustando que al igual que yo habían sido víctima de la maldad humana. Escuché varias historias y vi morir a muchos de los míos. En Jericho estábamos a salvo de la maldad humana pero no del tiempo, hasta que un día llego Marcus y nos infundió el espíritu de lucha y libertad. Vimos una oportunidad para conseguir un cambio y la tomamos.

En medio de las movidas de Marcus por alcanzar la igualdad, pensaba en Daisy y recordé el nombre de una persona que podía ayudarla, su viejo amigo y abogado de confianza Roy Hertz. Al momento de ubicarlo en todos los medios se hablaban de los divergentes por su puesto su miedo hacia mí era comprensible, sin embargo su postura cambio cuando le hablé de Daisy. Me comentó que le habían engañado diciendo que había muerto. Le dije que le prometí ayudarla, él se sorprendió jamás creyó que un androide haría algo como eso , finalmente me dio su palabra, él la ayudaría, lo haría en mi lugar.

Volví con los míos a la lucha por la libertad, que como ya sabes a pesar de los estragos dio sus frutos. Logrado nuestro objetivo, me concentre de nuevo en Daisy. El abogado logro liberarla, fui a su casa de la que tanto me hablaba esperando encontrarla y así fue.

Cuando la vi sentada en el frente de su casa leyendo un libro, por primera vez pude sentir dentro de mi felicidad, pura y genuina felicidad.

Daisy quedó sorprendida de verme de nuevo. Me contó cómo su amigo Roy la ayudó gracias a mí. Ella mantuvo la esperanza de que yo siguiera con vida incluso al ver en las noticias los duros resultados de la revolución, Daisy nunca pensó lo peor.

Me ofreció quedarme en su casa como una muestra de su agradecimiento, decline amable realmente no esperaba nada a cambio, pero a Daisy no le puedes decir no. Desde entonces la he acompañado y cuidado. Yo soy la que debe estar más agradecida, por todo el amor y el cariño que Daisy me ha dado sin importar lo que soy, ella es lo único que tengo, es mi familia.

* * *

 **Felicidades has llegado al final de este capítulo, y ya saben sobre el pasado de Robin, o eso creen. En el capítulo siguiente volveré a mi estilo de narración normal. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**


	20. Sophie

Gavin se mantuvo serio, muy concentrado en la historia de Robin, comenzó a comprender cosas que antes ignoraba sobre los androides.

-Y así fue como terminé viviendo con Daisy.

El detective seguía procesando la historia, Robin lo miró con curiosidad.

-Me preocupa tu silencio- comentó la chica.

-Tengo preguntas -dijo con un tono serio.

-Adelante.

-Primero, dime qué los malditos que le hicieron daño a ti y a Daisy pagaron por ello.

-Se podría decir que sí. Gracias al abogado de Daisy descubrieron varios casos similares. Introdujeron una demanda al asilo, el doctor perdió su licencia y tuvo que pagar cárcel junto a sus cómplices. El estado tomo el control del asilo y renovó a todo el personal, ahora funciona como debe de ser-explicó.

-Excelente, esas son buenas noticias- celebró el detective.

Gavin frunció los labios derrepente se notaba incómodo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Después de escuchar tu historia, ahora me siento como una basura por tratarte mal.

-Descuide esa experiencia me enseñó a lidiar con la ignorancia humana.

Gavin levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-No en el mal sentido. Cuando hablo de ignorancia humana me refiero a que muchos humanos ignoran los hechos de trasfondo por cualquier motivo y prefieren rechazarlo o evadirlo a toda costa en lugar de entenderlo.

-Bueno suena lógico si lo dices de esa forma.

-Espero no haberte ofendido - habló apenada.

El detective soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No, no, para nada.

No era ofensa, era vergüenza de recordar cómo había tratado mal a su compañera y a cualquier otro androide sin razón.

-Tengo otra pregunta... ¿cómo es posible que no odies a los humanos?

-Cada androide tiene una razón para desconfiar de la humanidad, es allí cuando decides odiar o perdonar y yo decidí perdonar.

-Daisy tiene razón, eres una buena persona.

Esta vez Robin no le corrigió porque así se sentía.

-Muy bien- Gavin se estiró en su asiento con un poco de pereza -ya es hora de dormir - se levantó para dejar el balcón, Robin le siguió el paso.

-Creí que podría hacerle una última pregunta antes de dormir.

Él se volteó hacia ella.

-Seguro, no hay problema.

-¿Quién es Sophie?

El semblante de Gavin cambio, su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

-No es un buen momento para hablar de ello.

-Nunca es un buen momento Gavin, siempre eludes mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué siempre preguntas por ella?

-Creo que tengo derecho a saber quién es la mujer con la que tanto me comparas.

-Lo sabrás...solo que ahora no.

-¿Cuántas veces me dirás lo mismo?

-No quiero hablar de eso Robin.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que no! -exclamó alterado.

Robin se sobresaltó. Gavin lo notó y bajó la cabeza apenado.

-Lo siento, no debí levantarte la voz.

-No al contrario. Soy yo quien lo siente. No debí insistir.

Surgió un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Gavin se aclaró la garganta y empezó a acomodar unos cojines en el sofá.

-¿Sabes qué?, mejor vamos a dormir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Robin extrañada y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

-Acomodar el sofá, yo dormiré aquí- señaló el mueble- y tú en mi habitación.

-No- Robin respondió automática- no dormiré en tu cama.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es tu cama. No puedes abandonar la comodidad de tu cama por mí.

-Claro que sí, es mi regla. Si una chica se queda a dormir en mi apartamento, lo hará en mi cama y yo en el sofá.

Robin lo miró incrédula. Gavin cayó en cuenta de sus palabras.

-No es que muchas chicas se queden a dormir aquí- se mostraba nervioso-es que bueno ya sabes es-

-Lo entiendo- lo interrumpió- tranquilo.

Gavin soltó un profundo suspiro, se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

-Lo único que quiero es que estés cómoda.

Robin mostró una cálida sonrisa.

-Aunque es un lindo gesto, no es necesario Gavin. Soy una máquina. Podría descansar en una silla si quisiera y no tendría problemas con la comodidad.

El detective frunció el ceño.

-Robin me conoces sabes que no me convencerás de lo contrario.

-Lo sé, iré al cuarto- se dirigió hacia la habitación- aunque- se detuvo en la puerta- ese sofá se ve incómodo tampoco tendría problema en compartir la cama contigo.

Gavin se sonrojó sin evitarlo, desvió la mirada, su corazón latía rápido. Él sabía que no era una propuesta indecente, sin embargo escucharla decir eso con tanta inocencia le avergonzaba.

-Estaré bien aquí en el sofá- se lanzó de inmediato sobre el mueble- Buenas noches- se acurrucó de un costado pretendiendo dormir.

Robin no entendía la extraña actitud del detective.

-Buenas noches Gavin.

Terminó por entrar en la habitación, esta era simple y aunque por raro que pareciera ordenada. Tenía una cama doble, con una mesa de noche al lado donde reposaba una lámpara; un pequeño closet y una ventana cubierta por cortinas.

Robin se sentó sobre la cama pensando lo curioso que era estar en la habitación de Gavin Reed. Por otro lado Gavin pensaba casi lo mismo, jamás imaginó que un androide estaría en su casa y menos durmiendo en su cama, recordó de nuevo la propuesta de Robin, se tapó el rostro con vergüenza "cálmate Gavin" pensó.

Robin se acostó. Miró hacia el techo pensativa, había sido un buen día. Se sentía feliz de haber arreglado sus diferencias con Gavin y compartir un día completo con él. Se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo y cerró los ojos para descansar.

Y mientras Robin recuperaba energía, Gavin no paraba de dar vueltas en el sofá, ¿qué tan incómodo podía ser dormir ahí ahora? ¿Cuántas borracheras había pasado en ese sofá sin problemas? ¿Qué podía ser diferente? Por supuesto esa inocente propuesta.

Se sentó y se puso las manos en la cara "ni lo pienses Gavin", dejo el sofá y fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, por cada sorbo miraba hacia la puerta de su habitación, Robin la había dejado abierta, quizás como muestra de que su propuesta seguía en pie.

Terminó el vaso de agua, y se quedó pensativo mirando atento hacia la puerta, tratando de controlar el estúpido impulso de ir hacia ella. Gavin cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció los labios con frustración, para luego soltar un profundo suspiro. "¿Qué vas a hacer Gavin?" Se cuestionó.

El detective se acercó cauteloso hacía su habitación, la puerta estaba a medias casi no podía ver el interior, tocó con sutileza antes de entrar.

-¿Robin? - llamó

Pero no hubo respuesta. El corazón de Gavin latía a mil por hora. Se reprochaba en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que hacía. Termino de abrir la puerta y entró con sumo cuidado.

Vio a Robin acostada en su cama, ella no se había movido de su posición inicial. Gavin vaciló antes de acercarse a su cama, pensaba en lo atrevido que sería acostarse junto a ella.

"No estás haciendo nada inapropiado Gavin solo aceptas la propuesta de Robin para dormir cómodo" Reed hacia un gran esfuerzo por convencerse y no pensar que era un aprovechando con su novia. Finalmente se armó de valor y se acostó al lado de Robin .

Reed se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia el techo, estaba tenso y nervioso. Aguantaba la tentación de girarse porque sabía que si lo hacía se encontraría con el rostro de su novia. Ninguna mujer le había despertado los nervios estando juntos en la misma cama como Robin. Lo curioso era que lo único que hacían era dormir.

¿Qué tan extraño era para él haber terminado en la cama con un androide? después de meditarlo un rato Gavin se acostó sobre su costado derecho quedando de frente a Robin . Ella parecía imperturbable su rostro trasmitía demasiada tranquilidad.

Gavin se preguntó por un momento si los androides podrían soñar, y si era así, ¿qué soñaría Robin ? le acarició la mejilla con dulzura contemplando quizá al único ser que hasta ahora le apreciaba, él sabía que era una persona de carácter difícil, y que ella lo aceptara pese a su actitud complicada lo hacían comprender que Robin lo quería.

El sol del domingo entró por la ventana colándose a través de la cortina de la habitación las aves cantaban y las bocinas de los autos de mezclaban con la algarabía de la gente. Robin despertó al fin terminando su merecido descanso y con suficiente energía para enfrentar los retos de un nuevo día.

Para su sorpresa lo primero que vió al despertar fue el rostro de Gavin muy cerca de ella. La androide no hallaba cómo reaccionar al parecer el detective sí aceptó su propuesta y de una manera muy particular. Gavin no solo estaba cerca de Robin sino que se había aferrado a ella en medio de la noche. La chica estaba atrapada bajo uno de los brazos del detective.

-Signos de soledad - susurró Robin.

La androide sonrió tomando con gracia y ternura la acción inconsciente del detective, "si supieran en el departamento que detrás de esa fachada de tipo rudo hay un osito Teddy" río internamente. Casi al instante de ese razonamiento Robin pensó en las causas de esa conducta, nadie nace siendo un patán, las experiencias lo forjan.

Robin sospechaba indudablemente que Sophie era parte de esas experiencias. Si fueron buenas o malas era donde residía el dilema. La única verdad era que a Gavin no le agradaba tocar el tema y esa era la mayor interrogante para ella, sobre todo por las recurrentes comparaciones que había hecho el detective entre ambas.

Era obvio que Gavin seguiría evadiendo el tema pero eso no detendría a Robin. Estaba decidida a buscar respuestas sobre esa persona, con la esperanza de comprender las reacciones del detective cuando se referían a ella. En vista de que el detective no le proporcionaría información, ella la recabaría por su cuenta.

Sophie parecía ser alguien importante en la vida de Reed. Si estuvo muy presente en su entorno era probable que las personas con las que interactuaba tuvieran conocimiento sobre ella. Y justo ahí comenzaría la búsqueda de Robin.

Una pareja de aves se posó en la ventana de la habitación cantando lindas melodías, que una persona como Gavin que apreciaba el completo silencio al dormir no lo disfrutaba.

-Cállense-gruño bajo con lo cara hundida en la almohada.

Las aves no entienden el lenguaje humano, así que para ellas era fácil ignorar la petición de Reed. El detective se comenzó a irritar con el incesante canto matutino.

-¡Cállense de una vez y déjenme dormir aves del demonio!- se despertó de golpe irritado por el trinar de los pobres pajaritos que alzaron el vuelo asustados por el grito.

Cuando le pasó el enojo, Gavin cayó en cuenta que Robin ya no estaba a su lado. Se levantó de la cama preocupado "¿se habrá enojado conmigo por haber dormido con ella?" salió de la habitación con un pánico disfrazado de desinterés y trasnocho.

-¿Robin? -llamó a ver si conseguía respuesta de algún lado- ¿estará en el baño? -se preguntó. Rodo los ojos cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-no seas idiota Gavin ¿para que un androide necesitaría el baño?- se cuestionó dudoso, mostrando una expresión de no estar seguro de si su razonamiento era correcto.

Lo confusos pensamientos del detective se interrumpieron con el delicioso y fuerte aroma de café recién hecho, fue hasta la cocina y miró curioso el origen del aroma. Sobre el mesón reposaba un desayuno completo; tostadas, huevos con tocino, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una gran taza de café cargado muy humeante. Cada alimento perfectamente preparado especialmente para Reed. Apoyada a la taza había una nota dirigida a él. Gavin la tomó y la abrió para leerla.

"Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños y la cita, fue una experiencia gratificante. Lamento marcharme sin despedirme, pero me pareció pertinente dejarte descansar. Calculé que podrías levantarte a esta hora así que te prepare el desayuno antes de irme. También alimente a Sherlock y a Watson. Disfruta tu día, nos vemos mañana"

Se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Gavin, dejo la tarjeta a un lado llevando su atención a la comida. El detective soltó un suspiro.

-Robin, Robin, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?-pronunció manteniendo su sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hank, se sentía movimiento en la cocina, Connor como siempre preocupado por la salud de su compañero lo ayudaba-o algo así-a preparar un desayuno saludable.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? – preguntó Hank con un tono de fastidio mientras cortaba unos vegetales.

-Porque necesita comenzar a comer más saludable. Aunque para usted sean deliciosas las hamburguesas, lo van a matar- explicó Connor

-Moriría feliz Connor, ¿Y por qué rayos soy yo quien tiene que cocinarlo? Odio cocinar. ¡Esta es tu idea!- le reprocho.

-Soy detective Hank, no cocinero- dijo Connor con una sonrisa traviesa-además has subido un poco de peso, me lo agradecerás en un futuro.

-Eres un-

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo el momento.

-Yo iré- se ofreció Connor que había sido salvado por la campana.

El androide se aproximó a la puerta intrigado por la inesperada visita, cuando abrió se llevó una sorpresa.

-¿Robin?

A quién Connor menos esperaba ver ese día era a su amiga. Sin embargo la androide pensó en buscar respuestas antes de regresar a casa y que mejor persona por la cual comenzar que Hank.

-Buenos días Connor.

-Que inesperada y agradable sorpresa-dijo sonriente.

-¿Se encuentra el teniente? necesito hablar con él.

-Sí, seguro, pasa adelante- Connor se hizo a un lado para recibir a su amiga-¡Hank!-gritó Connor desde la entrada.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó Hank de espaldas a la entrada con un tono de molestia mientras devoraba una galleta que tomo de un frasco de vidrio puesto en el mesón a escondidas de Connor.

-¡Es Robin, quiere hablar contigo!-informó el androide.

Hank se sobresaltó sacudiéndose las migas de la boca con las manos, se limpió de un paño ocultando toda evidencia que lo incriminara, abandonó la cocina y apareció frente a la visita como si nada.

-¡Robin!- pronunció amigable-¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Es sobre Gavin.

-¿Que te hizo ese imbécil ahora?

-Nada, no me ha hecho nada -Robin mostró una sonrisa nerviosa-es solo que estoy recabando información-aclaró.

-¿Información?

-Sí, sé que los humanos al trabajar en juntos tienden a lograr armonía cuando conocen mejor a su pareja, sin embargo el detective es un poco...reservado -explicó Robin.

-No creo que ninguna información haga cambiar la actitud de patán de Gavin.

-Puede ser, pero tengo que intentarlo ¿no lo cree?

-Si te hace feliz te ayudaré. Ven tomemos asiento.

Todos se sentaron en la sala para conversar.

-Muy bien, ¿qué quieres saber? -preguntó Hank con poco interés.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo conociendo a Gavin?

-Si, por desgracia- afirmó Hank con desagrado.

-¿Gavin siempre ha sido así?

-¿Cómo? ¿Un imbécil? Sí.

-¿Siempre ha mostrado esa conducta difícil?

Hank se hundió en el asiento elevó la cabeza por un momento pensando.

-Ahora que lo dices, no siempre tuvo esa estúpida actitud, era arrogante e insoportable pero por un tiempo se comportó como un ser humano decente… hasta el fatídico día-reveló.

-¿Que fatídico día?

-¿No te lo había mencionado? la razón por la que no ha tenido pareja.

Robin negó.

-No me sorprende. Hace 4 años Gavin tenía una pareja, ambos estaban investigando un caso de homicidio donde estaban involucrado traficantes de drogas, hubo una complicación en medio de un plan para capturarlos y su pareja quedó gravemente herida a causa de un androide programado. Gavin intentó salvarla pero fue en vano, ella murió en sus brazos- explicó.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Sophie.

Robin contuvo el asombro, una parte de ella imaginaba que escucharía ese nombre, eso explicaba la reacción del detective cuando tocaban el tema.

-Recuerdo que Gavin quedó devastado-aseveró -Sophie era completamente distinta a Gavin- Hank prosiguió - aunque suene extraño se llevaban muy bien. Creo que era la única persona en el mundo que lo soportaba. Él era diferente cuando estaba junto a ella. Para Gavin fue duro asimilar su muerte. De ahí en adelante se terminó de convertir en el patán arrogante e irreverente que tienes de pareja ahora.

-Vaya, ahora tiene sentido la actitud de Reed hacia los androides-intervino Connor- creí que todo se trataba de sentirse amenazado por su empleo.

-En parte- habló Hank

-Escuché a Gavin mencionar su nombre una vez- comentó Robin-cuando le pregunté por ella se enojó.

-Si, a él no le gusta tocar ese tema.

-Entiendo, ¿de casualidad tendrá una foto de ella?

Hank se extrañó, sin embargo le restó importancia, inclinó la cabeza pensando un poco.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Podría verla?

-Claro.

Hank buscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró una vieja foto.

-Es una de las pocas que tengo - la estudio por un momento mostrando una sonrisa quizás recordando buenos tiempos, Hank frunció el ceño, miró a Robin y luego de nuevo a la foto- oye ahora que lo veo, te pareces un poco a ella… que extraño.

Ese comentario en seguida captó la atención de la chica. Por otra parte Hank se encogió de hombros restando interés a lo que había visto era mejor no tratar de entender las locuras de Cyberlife, se acercó a Robin y le cedió la foto.

-Imagino que debe ser una coincidencia después de todo el sistema de Cyberlife recoge información sobre características físicas humanas contenidas en una base de datos general para crear sus mode- Robin no pudo continuar, había quedado sin palabras cuando por fin pudo ver la foto.

Lo extraño no era ver a Gavin y a Hank juntos en una foto sino el parecido razonable entre Sophie y ella. No eran idénticas pero sin duda muy parecidas, de no ser por el cabello corto de tono distinto, la forma de la nariz y el color de ojos cualquiera juraría que son la misma persona.

Automáticamente a la mente de la androide vino la conversación entre Gavin y su hermano, ¿quién mejor para aclarar sus dudas que Kamski? Su creador.

-Me tengo que ir- Robin dijo de repente.

-¿Tan pronto? te iba a decir las miles de razones por las que me desagrada Gavin.

-Teniente - pronunció Connor con ligera severidad.

-¿Qué? solo quiero ayudar - se encogió de hombros mostrando un poco de inocencia.

-No se preocupe, la información que me ha suministrado es suficiente.

-Espero te sirva de algo.

-Igual yo... que tengan un buen día nos veremos mañana- Robin se aproximó a la salida.

-Te acompaño - dijo Connor - abrió la puerta, Robin salió de la casa y él detrás de su amiga – Robin- llamó a la androide.

Ella se giró hacia él curiosa.

-¿Todo está bien con Gavin?

Robin vaciló antes de responder, sus labios dibujaron una sutil sonrisa.

-Si, por supuesto que sí- trato de sonar segura.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme.

Robin asintió.

-Gracias Connor.

Hubo un segundo de silencio

-Por cierto ¿cuándo comenzarás a decirle papá al teniente? - preguntó Robin con voz traviesa.

-¿Quieres que me dispare en la cabeza?

-¿Lo haría? preguntó Robin riendo.

-Sera mejor no averiguarlo- pronunció Connor intentando mantener un tono serio.

-Nos vemos - Robin se despidió entre risas para retomar su camino.

Connor entró a la casa, Hank seguía sentado en el sillón.

-Muy bien ahora usted y yo hablaremos de los restos de galleta con chispas de chocolate que tiene en su barba- acusó.

-No me dejaras vivir en paz ¿verdad? - habló el teniente con molestia.

Si Robin quería más respuestas ya sabía perfectamente dónde buscar, le aviso a Daisy que estaba bien y que llegaría un poco tarde. Sin perder tiempo fue hasta la casa de Kamski, antes de tocar el timbre Chloe la interrumpió abriendo la puerta. La recibió como siempre mostrando elegancia y cordialidad.

-Bienvenida Robin, el señor la estaba esperando.

Robin no se extrañó, Chloe se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la androide, le indico el camino guiandola hasta Kamski, el genio excéntrico estaba sentado en un sillón frente a un gran ventanal. Aunque más que estar contemplando la vista estaba concentrado en una tablet muy sofisticada. Chloe anuncio la presencia de Robin y casi de inmediato Elijah dejo la tabla y recibió a la chica, muy complacido de su visita.

-Ah Robin, te estaba esperando. Sabía que tarde o temprano regresarías- habló amigable - ven acompáñame - le señaló un sillón junto a él.

Robin acepto la invitación, se mantenía impasible quería parecer tranquila. Elijah no solo era un hombre de gran poder y el hermano de Gavin además había sido su creador, se enfrentaba a una imagen imponente.

-Supongo que sabe porqué vine- Robin fue directa.

El rostro de Elijah mostró un poco de arrogancia ante la suposición de Robin, como si supiera un millón de cosas que la androide ignoraba.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo - contestó la androide.

-Gavin nunca te ha hablado de ella por lo que veo.

-El solo la ha mencionado. Se niega a tocar el tema. La información que conozco sobre Sophie la obtuve de fuentes externas pero no es suficiente para responder a mis interrogantes –aseveró.

\- ¿Y qué descubriste? ¿Qué te dijeron de Sophie? - preguntó Kamski muy interesado.

-Fue pareja de Gavin en el departamento de policía, murió en servicio a causa de un androide, Reed y ella parecían tener una buena relación, es la razón por la que no tuvo pareja asignada en cuatro años.

Kamski razonó por un momento lo que decía la androide, había algo más detrás de todo y Robin lo sabía.

-Interesante, aunque Sophie no solo era la pareja de trabajo de Gavin.

La chica se extrañó.

-También era su prometida-reveló.

Kamski se fijó de una sutil expresión de sorpresa por parte de la androide, sabía que trataba de manejar la situación con calma.

-Mi hermano y Sophie sostenían una relación amorosa clandestina fuera del departamento de policía.

Robin se mantuvo callada esperando conocer más sobre la persona con la que tanto la comparaban. Kamski dejó escapar un suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento,

-Sophie era ese tipo de persona que hace que mantengas tu fe en la humanidad-miraba hacia otro lado con un aire nostálgico- ese alguien diferente que te hacía cambiar y ser una mejor persona, muy distinta a Gavin la verdad. Ella hizo lo posible para que mi hermano y yo tuviéramos una buena relación. Sophie era mi única conexión con él.

Kamski dirigió la mirada hacia Robin aseverando su expresión.

-Adelante, pregúntalo -animó a la chica como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente -sé que vendrías algún día para eso.

Robin vaciló antes de preguntar, le preocupaba lo que estaba por descubrir, finalmente se armó de valor y formuló aquella duda que tanto le aquejaba.

-¿Por qué luzco como ella?

Elijah se mantuvo un segundo en silencio, pensaba como responder apropiadamente.

-¿Cuál es tu modelo Robin?

-No veo la relación entre mi pregunta y la suya.

-Solo dímelo, ¿cuál es?-reiteró

-DV323

-Es falso-confesó.

La androide se extrañó por tal afirmación.

-No puede ser falso, así estoy registrada-aseguró.

-Exacto, porque yo hice que te registraran bajo ese modelo, pero es inventado Robin, tu número de modelo real es SP100, eres un prototipo creado para reemplazar a Sophie.

El desconcierto fue instantáneo, no hallaba palabras para describir cómo se sentía.

-Imagino que estás confundida y decepcionada...Pero vamos ¿nunca te pareció extraño que no exista otro modelo como tú en el mercado?- le dijo Kamski- eres única Robin- aseguró.

Kamski desvío su mirada hacia otro lado suavizando su expresión.

-Cuando Sophie murió el mundo de Gavin se derrumbó- Elijah prosiguió, manteniendo un tono nostálgico- intenté hacer algo bueno por él, así que construí una réplica exacta de ella. Programe su conducta y le implante memorias de ambos basados en toda la información recopilada en vídeos y fotos que ella compartía conmigo… era perfecta- afirmó orgulloso.

Robin trataba de prestar toda la atención posible aun cuando su mente estaba enmarañada por cada palabra que escuchaba.

-¿Pero?- inquirió Robin.

-Cuando le mostré lo que hice a Gavin quedó horrorizado, me pidió que te destruyera y que me alejara de él, fue la última vez que vi a mi hermano. Hasta aquel día que apareció contigo en sus brazos- soltó una leve risa- sabes Robin yo nunca he creído en el destino, pero demonios cuando te vi con Gavin pensé que al universo realmente le gusta verlos juntos.

-¿Cómo termine en un asilo?- la androide continuo indagando.

-Pues, iba a destruirte tal y como Gavin lo pidió, pero cuando estuve a punto de desactivarte no pude. No soy una persona que tienda a apegarse a cosas o personas, pero si te desactivaba una parte de mi sentiria que Sophie moriría de nuevo...y no podía vivir con eso, así que borre tu memoria, te reprograme y cambie ciertas características físicas y funcionales. Te di una nueva vida, así fue como nació Robin. Por supuesto que no te conservaría, ni te vendería, pensé que lo mejor era llevarte a un sitio donde no pudieras encontrarte con Gavin. Pero al parecer mi idea no funcionó.

-¿Gavin sabe algo de esto?

-Para nada.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijo aquel día?

-Eso habría hecho que mi hermano perdiera la cabeza, ¿te imaginas el caos?

Kamski notó la confusión en Robin, la androide probablemente atravesaba una crisis existencial sobre su identidad.

-Robin no eres Sophie si es lo que piensas. Solo tienes una parte de ella en ti.

La androide no se veía muy convencida, necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo.

-¿Se lo dirás a Gavin?

-Debo hacerlo, es lo correcto.

-Te pediré algo y espero que no sea demasiado- hablo Elijah con un ligero tono de preocupación- sé que ahora tienes un conflicto interno por tu origen pero por favor no abandones a Gavin por eso.

Robin bajó la mirada pensativa, ni siquiera sabía que hacer respecto a Gavin ahora que había descubierto la verdad sobre ella.

-Tengo mucho en que pensar.

"Quizás sea él quien me abandone a mi" pensó Robin con tristeza.

-Creo que es suficiente- la androide se levantó- es hora de irme. Gracias por compartir conmigo esta valiosa información. Que tenga un buen día - se dio media vuelta para salir, era lo único que quería en ese momento.

-Gavin te quiere Robin, de no ser así ese día te habría dejado morir.

La androide se detuvo y se mantuvo de espaldas a Elijah. Recordó ese día y en la determinación de Gavin por salvarle la vida, en seguida se cuestionó si lo hizo por ella o por Sophie. La androide decidió continuar su camino, era mejor terminar la conversación.

La chica abandonó la casa de Kamski, durante todo el camino para regresar con Daisy, su mente estaba atrapada en una serie de pensamientos mezclados que en lugar de aclarar sus dudas las hicieron crecer aún más.

Finalmente llegó a casa al aproximarse a la entrada un extraño detalle la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Ella se extrañó, Daisy no era del tipo de persona que hacia algo como eso. Se puso en guardia y entro con cuidado.

El recibidor se veía normal, trato de llegar con cautela a la sala de estar, preparada para cualquier situación. Cuando pudo alcanzar el lugar quedó impresionada, el área estaba completamente desordenada como si se hubiese suscitado una fuerte pelea. Pero nada causó tanta impresión en Robin como lo que vio detrás del sofá. Daisy yacía en el piso sobre uno de sus costados. La androide se acercó rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Daisy? - llamó con preocupación, analizó su estado y por fortuna aún tenía signos vitales-Daisy, responde- la volteó con cuidado, los ojos de Robin se cristalizaron al hacerlo, su nivel de estrés comenzó a ascender cuando se fijó que su abdomen estaba cubierto de sangre -¡Daisy! no, no, no- repetía angustiada una y otra vez.

Robin sin tardar contactó a emergencias, la operadora contestó preguntando cuál era la situación.

-¡Necesito ayuda!, ¡necesito ayuda!- era lo único que podía decir Robin.

La operadora hizo lo posible por calmarla y preguntarle los datos necesarios, una vez obtenidos le aseguraron que llegaría una ambulancia en cualquier momento, ella solo tendría que guardar la calma y mantener la esperanza.

Robin se mantendría en todo momento cerca del cuerpo de Daisy, atenta a su estado, ella se preguntaba ¿quién podría haber hecho una atrocidad como esa?, para sorpresa de Robin la respuesta estaba justo frente a ella, escrito en rojo en una de las paredes de sala se mostraba muy grande una palabra que ella conocía a la perfección "aberración".

* * *

 **La verdad finalmente ha salido a la luz, tal parece que el es su domingo no es su dia. Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, si mis cálculos no fallan estoy a dos capítulos de terminar, depende de cuánto me extienda. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**


	21. Separación

**Hola pajaritos me perdí por un tiempo lo sé, pero estoy de vuelta y no con dos capítulos para llegar al final, sino con cuatro, el lado bueno es que he tenido suficiente tiempo para escribir y ya he terminado los cuatro capítulos solo me falta editarlos y los iré publicando poco a poco en los días venideros. En fin, si mas que decir disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

La ansiedad devoraba a Robin en la sala de espera. Con la mirada fija a la puerta de la sala de emergencias en su mente calculaba un sin fin de posibles resultados para lo que acontecía. No quería pensar en la muerte, aun no era demasiado tarde. Cerró sus ojos guardando una esperanza deseando con todo su ser que Daisy viviera.

 _-Hold on just a little way longer_ \- susurró- _hold on just a little way longer_ \- cantaba para darse fuerzas- _and everything will be alright_ \- terminó el fragmento con creciente sentimiento.

-Robin.

La androide se giró de inmediato al reconocer la familiar voz. Gavin se dirigía apresurado hacia ella se notaba muy angustiado. Robin se aproximó a él y ambos se fundieron en un reconfortante abrazo. Él se separó de ella, detallando caminos de lágrimas dibujados en sus mejillas, una clara evidencia de agobio. El detective nunca había visto a Robin llorar por lo que comprendió lo importante que Daisy era para ella.

-Recibí una llamada de Connor. Vine en cuanto pude, ¿qué sucedió?

Robin sintió un profundo pesar, recordó como había encontrado a Daisy y en la idea de que pudo evitarlo de no ser porque no estaba con ella. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos dejando escapar otras lágrimas. Gavin la miró compasivo, tomó su rostro y le seco las lágrimas.

-Ella estará bien-dijo con voz suave en un intento de inspirar calma.

Robin se alivió un poco con las palabras del detective. Intentó estabilizar sus emociones para dar respuesta a la interrogante.

-Cuando llegué a casa vi una irregularidad. Tuve mis sospechas que empeoraron cuando me aproxime a la sala donde había signos de lucha. Luego vi a Daisy en el piso junto al sofá, me acerque y noté que estaba mal herida- explicó con pesar.

-¿Cómo está ahora?

-La han ingresado a quirófano. La herida fue profunda y había perdido mucha sangre, me pidieron que esperara acá- no podía ocultar la preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Tranquila, estará bien - reiteró Reed- ¿tienes alguna idea de quién pudo hacerlo? ¿Un ladrón quizás?

Robin bajó la cabeza, a su mente vino lo que estaba escrito en una de las paredes de la sala.

-Creo que tengo una idea de quién pudo ser- Robin levantó la mirada llevando su atención a Gavin, este se mantenía expectante - dejaron la palabra aberración escrita en una de las paredes de la sala – reveló.

-¡Esos malditos!- exclamó Reed enojado- lo siento- se disculpó de inmediato apenado por el improperio- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡El sujeto está en prisión!- se quejó.

-Quizás fue alguno de sus adeptos en venganza por el encarcelamiento de su líder - razonó la androide.

-Es probable. Hank y Connor están analizando la escena así que imagino que pronto lo descubriremos.

Después de unas horas un doctor apareció detrás de las puertas, que la androide miraba con gran angustia.

-Familiares de la paciente Daisy Davenport –llamó.

Robin y Gavin se aproximaron rápidamente.

-Soy su - la androide se mostró insegura al decir lo que era.

-Es su nieta-intervino Gavin con seguridad.

Ella se sorprendió jamás espero que Reed dijera tal cosa.

-Muy bien. Logramos estabilizar a la señora Davenport. A pesar de la profundidad de la herida, ningún órgano vital fue afectado. Claro que debido a que la herida estuvo expuesta por mucho tiempo perdió demasiada sangre. Pero es algo que podemos controlar -informó el doctor.

-¿Cuándo podremos verla?-preguntó Robin ansiosa.

-La dejaremos por unas horas en cuidados intensivos para seguir de cerca su evolución. Luego de eso la pasaremos a una habitación y podrá verla.

-Muchas gracias- la androide sintió alivio.

El doctor se retiró, Robin abrazó con felicidad a Gavin, él hizo lo mismo.

-Te lo dije -aseguró Reed victorioso.

-Debería ir a casa y traer algunas cosas para cuando despierte- comentó la androide.

-Yo te llevo- se ofreció Reed gustoso.

Fueron juntos al estacionamiento, Robin no paraba de pensar en lo que había sucedido en el día era demasiado que asimilar, desde lo que sabía sobre ella y Sophie hasta el ataque a Daisy. Aún no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar a Gavin para decirle la verdad.

En todo el trayecto a casa Robin se mantuvo callada, Reed respeto el silencio de su novia, imaginó que estaría abrumada por los fuertes acontecimientos en torno a su abuela. Finalmente llegaron a la casa, ya las patrullas se habían marchado aunque se mantenía la cinta policial holográfica para evitar el paso.

-Bien, henos aquí- habló Reed con un tono amigable.

Robin bajo del auto en silencio, Gavin hizo lo mismo. Antes de avanzar hacia la entrada Reed notó que la androide se había quedado atrás, ella permanecía inmóvil mirándolo mortificada él enseguida entendió que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa? preguntó Reed preocupado.

-Fue mi culpa- expresó consternada, como si acababa de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

-¿De qué hablas? - Gavin se acercó a ella extrañado.

-Lo que le sucedió a Daisy, fue mi culpa- afirmó con seguridad.

Reed frunció el ceño confundido por las palabras de su novia.

-No digas eso Robin, no fue tu culpa, no hay nada que pudieras hacer para evitarlo- la confortó.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó ella-lo he analizado una y otra vez Gavin-hizo una pausa apretó sus labios intentando controlar el sentimiento- si hubiese llegado directamente a casa, si hubiese estado con ella esto no habría pasado. Mi deber es cuidarla velar por su seguridad, la deje sola permití que la lastimaran y no me lo podré perdonar- unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Gavin la miró compasivo, no la juzgaría él la entendía a la perfección se acercó a ella y la abrazo con vehemencia

-No fue tu culpa- reitero- a veces hay cosas que no importa lo que hagamos no lo podemos evitar, simplemente suceden-explicó buscando reconfortarla.

Ella se apartó de él, negando con la cabeza.

-No entiendes Gavin, de no haber ido a la casa de tu hermano esto no habría pasado- confesó

Gavin mostró sorpresa con un poco de confusión.

-¿A que fuiste a la casa de Elijah?-preguntó extrañado.

-A buscar información- contestó Robin.

-¿Información sobre qué? - inquirió el detective.

Robin bajó la mirada dudosa de contarle la verdad, conocía a Gavin y sabía que lo que hizo le desagradaría. Finalmente llevó su atención de nuevo al detective solo basto una mirada culposa para que Gavin pudiera descifrar de qué se trataba la información.

La expresión de Gavin fue entre resignación y decepción. Trató de asimilar por un segundo lo que Robin había hecho a sus espaldas.

-Te dije que hablaríamos sobre ella a su tiempo- reprochó el detective intentando no alterarse.

-¿Cuándo Gavin? siempre huyes de ese tema-replicó Robin.

-No tenías ningún derecho de ir a la casa de Elijah a indagar sobre mi vida-cuestionó ofendido.

Robin frunció el ceño escéptica.

-Claro que tengo derecho- expresó con firmeza.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué lo tienes? ¿Por ser mi novia?- hablo con un tono irónico.

Robin se sintió insultada.

-No habría ido a preguntar nada si primero, no me hubieses comparado tantas veces con Sophie y segundo no evadieras tanto el tema- reprocho la androide.

-¡Lo evado porque todavía me duele hablar de ella!- Reed exclamó con pesar.

Robin lo miró compasiva, pasó por encima del dolor de Gavin y no lo había notado.

-De acuerdo entonces dejemos de hablar sobre ello-hizo a caminar a un lado de él.

La androide decidió que lo mejor era dejar la conversación ahí, y evitar problemas sin embargo ya la herida de Gavin estaba expuesta de nuevo.

-No Robin, por supuesto que no- se interpuso en su camino-¿quieres hablar de esto? hablemos-dijo decidido.

-En este momento estás alterado y no sería adecuado- se acercó a el-mejor entremos a la casa.

Gavin negó con la cabeza, se notaba muy afectado.

-No pienso entrar a la casa hasta que me cuentes tu emocionante charla con Elijah.

La androide sabía que Gavin no se detendría hasta obtener lo que quería.

-Bien - pronunció con resignación- te lo diré.

-Adelante, estoy ansioso por escuchar- dijo Reed con un tono de ironía.

-La verdad es que mi investigación comenzó en la casa de Hank- revelo Robin, si le contaría la verdad entonces seria los más sincera posible.

Esa revelación sirvió para encender el interior del detective. Robin supuso que le enojaría era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar. La respiración se Gavin comenzó a agitarse apretó la mandíbula con rabia.

-¡Maldita sea Robin!- exclamó furioso- Reed se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro tratando de asimilar la situación.

La androide se mantenía inmóvil frente a él, no le juzgaba pues comprendía su enojo.

-¡Solo dime lo que sabes de una vez! - apremio alterado.

-Sophie era tu antigua pareja de labores, murió en servicio. Ambos sostenían una relación amorosa, es la razón por la que no tuviste pareja hasta que llegue yo- explicó.

Gavin levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-Vaya parece que si hiciste la tarea-pronunció con sarcasmo- supongo que ahora me tienes lástima.

-Me rehúso a responder a tu provocación. sé que estás enojado y tienes-

-¿Enojado? no Robin, la verdad estoy furioso y decepcionado- aclaró- imagino que Elijah te contó sobre su pequeño gesto hacia mí.

-Intento hacer algo bueno por ti, no lo condenes por eso.

-¿¡Y ahora lo defiendes!?- cuestionó con amargura - ¡eres increíble!

-Hay algo que debo decirte respecto a eso.

-Oh ¿hay más? - Reed sonaba angustiado.

-Tu hermano creó una réplica única de Sophie para ti.

-Dime otra cosa que no sepa.

-Esa replica soy yo- reveló.

La impresión de Gavin fue instantánea, su angustia aumentaba y ahora también la confusión.

-Es imposible yo le pedí que...-Gavin temía continuar la oración.

-¿Que me destruyera? lo sé.

Reed sentía que iba a explotar del cúmulo de emociones que sentía en ese momento.

-Trató de hacerlo pero sintió compasión. Así que solo me modificó y me dio una nueva identidad borrando cualquier rastro de Sophie, para no destruirme.

Gavin permanecía callado continuaba pasmado por la inesperada revelación.

-Una simple decisión tuya pudo haberme matado y aun así de no ser por Daisy no estaría aquí. Pero todo el infierno que viví fue gracias a ti- reprochó con pesar.

-¡Eras una máquina!- exclamó Reed tajante.

La androide sintió un fuerte golpe en su interior ¿acaso era desilusión?

-Mi prometida había muerto -habló con sentimiento- su último aliento lo dio en mis brazos, ¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí sacarme esa imagen de la mente? Y luego aparece Elijah con una copia fría y plástica de ella. ¡Cómo pretende ese imbécil que reemplazaría a mi novia por una máquina!

El corazón de Robin se llenó de tristeza. Era difícil escucharlo hablar sobre ella de una forma tan fría y no aludirse.

-No, no me mires así...no me mires como si lo que acabo de decir estuvo mal. No puedes juzgarme- se defendió.

Las palabras de Gavin la ayudaron dilucidar un detalle muy importante sobre su relación.

-Ahora entiendo, no está enamorado de mí, está enamorado del recuerdo de Sophie- razonó.

Gavin frunció el ceño extrañado por la conclusión a la cual la androide había llegado, ¿cómo podía decir eso?

-Eso no es cierto-replico Gavin

-¿De haberme parecido a cualquier otro androide te habrías fijado en mí?

Esa pregunta tomó a Reed por sorpresa, no negaría que parte de su atracción hacia Robin era porque le recordaba a Sophie. El detective se sentía tan abrumado que no estaba seguro de responder a eso, sí afirmaba la androide sabría que en parte mentiría. Sin embargo ella interpretó su silencio de otra manera.

-Entiendo-habló resignada infiriendo que la atracción se debía a su similitud con Sophie- supongo que cumplí mi verdadera función después de todo- expreso cabizbaja.

-No es verdad-pronunció al fin.

Robin estaba tan confundida como Gavin necesitaba a un final para la conversación pues mientras más hablaban peor se tornaba

-Quiero que seas honesto conmigo – desactivo la piel de su rostro dejando ver su yo artificial- ¿De verdad serías capaz estar junto a alguien como yo?

Por extraño que fuese Gavin se había quedado de nuevo sin palabras. Robin le mostraba su verdadero ser y no sabía cómo responder. Él estaba tan consciente como la androide de que cada cosa que decía conducía a otra decepción.

La respuesta era simple y Gavin la tenía, claro que sentía algo por ella pero lo inundaba la incertidumbre de como Robin reaccionaria, ¿realmente le creería? o su amor imperecedero por Sophie le jugaría en contra.

El silencio y la indecisión de Reed alimento más la desilusión de Robin.

-Esto fue un error, nunca debimos estar juntos... una parte de mi lo sabía y lo ignoré.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- fue lo único que Gavin pudo decir.

-Sera mejor que terminemos nuestra relación, por el bien de ambos- fue directa.

Gavin se sorprendió por la repentina decisión de Robin, no pensó que la situación del momento los conduciría a terminar su relación.

-En vista de que las rupturas amorosas entre compañeros de trabajo tienden a afectar el ambiente y rendimiento laboral, una vez que logremos descubrir lo que sucedió con Daisy pondré mi renuncia ante el capitán Fowler- comentó.

Reed sintió un terrible vacío en el pecho, había perdido a Sophie y ahora también a Robin, la vida era de nuevo injusta con él.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- preguntó el detective manteniendo un ápice de esperanza en su relación.

-Es lo adecuado - afirmó la androide con un semblante serio.

Gavin hacia lo posible retener el desborde de sentimientos atrapados en su garganta. Su orgullo le impedía expresar lo que sentía realmente. No le rogaría, ni trataría de convencerla de lo contrario después de todo fue ella quién traicionó su confianza cuando indagó sobre su vida con Sophie a sus espaldas.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó poseído por su orgullo- ¿ya no quieres estar conmigo?, entonces yo tampoco quiero estar contigo!- sentencio con enojo- de hecho te concederé el deseo ahora mismo - Reed caminó hacia su auto, abrió la puerta -espero estés conforme con tu decisión Robin- agrego antes de entrar al auto y dar un portazo, encendió el coche, arrancó con gran fuerza abandonando a la androide en el lugar.

Robin lo vio marchar con pesar en su interior el corazón de ambos estaba roto. La androide recordó la petición de Kasmki de no abandonar a su hermano y de que la quería por el simple hecho de haberla salvado. Sin embargo la chica sabía que la principal razón de ese acto era el vivo recuerdo de Sophie que aún mantenía Gavin en su interior. Robin no aceptaría que nadie estuviera con ella solo por parecerse a otra persona. Si alguien se comprometía a estar con ella debía hacerlo de manera genuina amando a su verdadero ser a la persona más allá de la máquina.

Gavin apretaba el volante con rabia respiraba profundo y pesado ¿qué era lo que sentía realmente? ¿Tristeza? ¿Rabia? ¿Frustración? eran demasiadas emociones condensadas en su interior. Lo que a Reed le costaba asimilar era como su relación se pudo acabar tan rápido y lo que más se cuestionaba era si realmente Robin tenía razón y lo que sintió por ella fue meramente por el recuerdo de su prometida.

La mente de Gavin estaba atrapada en un cúmulo de pensamientos confusos. Se acuñó a un lado de la carretera buscando calmarse, sin embargo su respiración profunda y pesada decían lo contrario.

Golpeó reiteradas veces el volante dejando escapar un grito lleno de rabia y frustración que quedó atrapado en el vehículo. Pensó y pensó hasta que llegó a una muy curiosa conclusión, si alguien tenía la culpa de todo lo que sucedía entre Robin y él, era Elijah.

Resignada desactivó la cinta policial y entro a la casa como quien ha sido derrotada en la peor batalla. Dentro de la casa el ambiente no ayudaba a mejorar el ánimo de la chica miró hacia la sala y la escena del crimen estaba típicamente marcada, la sangre de Daisy seguía en el piso, para la androide fue inevitable sentir impotencia y aunque deseaba intervenir en la escena lo correcto por el momento sería dejar el caso en las manos de su amigo Connor su confianza estaba ciegamente puesta en él.

-¿Snow?-llamó al gatito- ¡Snow ven aquí!- llamó de nuevo sospechando que el animalito desapareció a causa del alboroto, la androide sintió pena por su compañerito peludo, aun así luego buscaría a Snow, su prioridad en ese instante era Daisy.

Decidió ignorar la escena del crimen, subió hasta la habitación principal para preparar el bolso que le llevaría a Daisy. Mientras guardaba ropa cómoda y uno que otro artículo personal su actividad fue interrumpida por el toque del timbre "¿quién podía ser?", ella le había notificado solo a sus más cercanos lo sucedido además no tenía programada ninguna vista de nadie en particular.

¿Sería Gavin? Pero descarto esa idea de inmediato, conocía al detective lo suficiente como para saber que no regresaría después de esa discusión. Tocaron el timbre dos veces más, la androide no se apresuró después del ataque de Daisy su desconfianza hacia lo desconocido se apodero de ella.

Sacó su arma del compartimiento de la cómoda y bajó cuidadosamente manteniéndose en guardia mirando hacia la puerta, mientras que la visita misteriosa insistía en el timbre. La androide se asomó a la mirilla de la puerta decidida a defenderse de quien sea

Una vez comprobada la identidad decidió bajar la guardia. Antes de abrir la puerta guardo su arma en la parte posterior de su pantalón, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro para verse tranquila y recibir a la visita.

-¿Señor Ivanov? que sorpresa- pronunció con amabilidad al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta.

Él se sobresaltó un poco quizás porque no imaginaba encontrar a Robin en la casa.

-Oh ¿Qué tal señorita?, lamento la molestia con el timbre. Por un momento pensé que era la casa equivocada.

-¿Cómo me encontró?-pregunto Robin intrigada por la inusual visita.

-Bueno ahora que mi hijo está en prisión debo salir a cumplir órdenes,pasé el otro día por aquí y me pareció verla pero no estaba seguro -explicó

-Mi intención no es ser grosera señor Ivanov pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Ivanov vaciló antes de responder.

-Quería disculparme personalmente con usted por las terribles y deshonrosas acciones cometidas por mi hijo. Debí darme cuenta de lo que hacía. No dejo de culparme por lo que hizo, soy un mal padre- expresó cabizbajo.

Robin lo miró compasiva.

-Descuide señor Ivanov, no fue su culpa. Usted hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance, es un ejemplo de trabajo, constancia y superación que serviría para dar a la sociedad a un hombre de bien. Su hijo se dejó absorber por ideales erróneos que lo apartaron del camino correcto y usted no tiene nada que ver con ello- la androide trato de dar aliento al ver cómo Ivanov se sumergía en la culpa.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón- intentó sonar optimista.

-Lo invitaría a pasar pero digamos que la ocasión no es muy...idónea.

-¿La estoy molestando?-preguntó apenado al notar el semblante serio de la androide.

-No, no, para nada. Lo que sucede es que estoy por salir –aclaró - y llevo un poco de prisa.

-¡Oh! ¡Entiendo! – Exclamó enérgicamente, luego pensó un poco-si desea puedo llevarla -se ofreció gustoso

-Seria excelente, pero no deseo importunar. Usted parece alguien ocupado.

Ivanov negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza.

-Yo insisto- se puso la mano en el pecho- es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted -dijo con un tono amable.

-De acuerdo, primero terminaré de preparar el bolso. Saldré en seguida, si gusta puede sentarse en uno de los bancos del porche- le señalo con la mano.

Ivanov asintió.

-Excelente, estaré esperando.

Robin entró de nuevo a la casa subió y fue hasta la habitación a terminar con la tarea. En tanto su sistema le informó que tenía una llamada entrante de Hank.

-Teniente Anderson-contesto de inmediato -¿qué sucede?

- _Robin ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo sigue Daisy?_

-Se encuentra estable. La dejarán en observación por unos minutos para ver cómo evoluciona pero estará bien- explicó.

- _Es una buena noticia._

-¿Tiene alguna información sobre el atacante?- inquirió la androide.

- _De hecho sí_ \- intervino Connor - _según el análisis de la escena no hubo entrada forzada. Habían dos individuos sentados con Daisy en la sala, en un momento fue a la cocina allí uno de ellos intento atacarla. Daisy se defendió y corrió hacia la sala hubo un enfrentamiento hasta que la hirieron y cayó en el lugar donde la encontraste. El otro sujeto permaneció sentado observando todo. Una vez terminado el enfrentamiento dejaron el escrito y se marcharon -_ Connor explicaba con mucho detalle el suceso.

-¿Entonces ella los conocía?

- _No exactamente. Es probable que haya generado una atmósfera de confianza._

Robin escuchaba con atención mientras continuaba organizando el bolso. Se adentró al baño en búsqueda del cepillo de dientes de su abuela y otros artículos de higiene personal.

- _Pero hubo un particular detalle que captó mi atención_ \- prosiguió Connor - _en medio de la pelea Daisy logro golpear a su atacante con una sartén. El impacto le causó una herida lo curioso es que no hay rastro de sangre humana._

-¿Que me estás sugiriendo?

- _El rastro de sangre que encontré era azul. Fue un androide el que atacó a Daisy -_ reveló Connor.

Robin se sorprendió ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

- _Lo que puedo inferir es que el autor intelectual se trata de algún seguidor del señor de las máquinas_ \- comentó Connor.

-Tengo información que puede servirte. Al despertar Daisy y asegurarme de que se encuentra bien pasaré por el departamento a brindarte apoyo.

- _Descuida Robin lo mejor es que te quedes con Daisy. Hank y yo nos encargaremos._

Robin vaciló antes de responder.

-Muy bien, confío en ti. De igual manera si necesitas información sobre el caso puedes acceder a mi ordenador, tengo varios archivos que te pueden ser de utilidad.

- _Lo tomaré en cuenta. Llamaré luego para saber cómo sigue Daisy_ \- dijo Connor- _y Robin._

-¿Sí, Connor?

- _Cuídate_ -agregó el androide preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga.

-Lo haré, gracias por llamar.

La llamada terminó. Robin seguía arreglando el bolso de Daisy quería volver cuanto antes al hospital. Se dirigió al clóset para sacar una última prenda, abrió la puerta y al cerrarla se llevó una sorpresa, a través del espejo de la puerta del clóset pudo ver a un intruso parado justo detrás de ella.

El intruso intento atacarla con un dispositivo parecido a un taser. Robin reaccionó de inmediato girándose y deteniendo la mano del sujeto, dando inicio a un intenso forcejeo, la androide notó creciente insistencia del atacante por tocarla con el dispositivo razón por la que Robin evitaría a toda cosa el contacto por éste.

En un movimiento rápido la androide le dio una patada en el estómago alejándolo de ella y buscando tiempo para sacar el arma que tenía detrás, pero justo cuando le apuntó el intruso corrió hasta ella tomándola por las manos forcejeando de nuevo ahora con la pistola de ella. Dos disparos se escucharon en lahabitación ambos con dirección al techo. El sujeto empujó a Robin contra el clóset reiteradas veces esperando que soltara el agarre luego de un impulso la soltó lanzándola con fuerza hacia el suelo cayendo Robin por un lado y el arma por el otro.

El sujeto no perdió tiempo tomó rápido el taser que había perdido por la patada en el estómago y se lanzó sobre ella. Robin detuvo de nuevo el ataque esta vez muy cerca de ella, estaba atrapada. Miró hacia los lados sin descuidar el agarre del ataque, si ese dispositivo la tocaba no tenía idea de lo que le haría y lo mejor era no averiguarlo.

Por suerte pudo ver su arma debajo de la cama, la androide se debatía entre soltar una de sus manos para agarrar el arma o seguir forcejeando y buscar otra solución. Finalmente se decidió por el arma, trató de alcanzarla con una mano manteniendo el agarre de la otra, mientras más acercaba su mano a la pistola, más el dispositivo amenazaba con tocar su cara, cuando pudo sentir la culata en la punta de sus dedos se avivó su seguridad. Agarró el arma y rápidamente la situó debajo de la barbilla de su oponente y sin pensarlo dos veces la accionó neutralizándolo en el acto.

El cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre la androide, sintió un profundo alivio de haberse librado de su atacante. Lo hizo a un lado y lo primero que notó fue que no era un humano, los rastros de sangre lo delataban pues eran de color azul. ¿Sería el mismo androide que atacó a Daisy? se preguntó.

De inmediato recordó que Ivanov la esperaba en el porche, si el androide la había atacado a ella era probable que a él también. Bajó apresurada las escaleras y se dirigió al porche encontrándose con lo que más temía. Alik yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

-Oh no- pronunció Robin con preocupación.

Se acercó a él angustiada, observó que tenía una herida en la cabeza de la que brotaba un poco de sangre.

-No se preocupe señor Ivanov ya vendrá la ayuda.

Antes de que la androide pudiera enlazarse con emergencias sintió como todo su sistema comenzaba a fallar. No supo en qué momento sucedió pero el señor Ivanov estaba despierto mirándola fijamente sosteniendo un dispositivo parecido al que tenía el androide, éste de alguna forma había tocado su brazo. El sistema de Robin se fue apagando poco a poco hasta desvanecerse en el suelo.

Ivanov se levantó y la miró desde arriba con un aire de arrogancia y desprecio, se limpió la sangre maldiciendo internamente lo fuerte que el androide le había golpeado. Se agachó al lado de Robin le tomó el rostro estudiando sus facciones, de inmediato se fijó que faltaba su LED, la observó con desdén mostrando luego una sonrisa irónica.

-Jugando a ser humana, que inocente. Es una lástima, parece que todavía no has aprendido nada sobre nosotros-le dio unas palmaditas en la cara.

Se levantó y la tomó por una pierna arrastrándola hasta el vehículo sin ningún cuidado.

-Ahora tú y yo daremos un paseo- sonrió con malicia mientras la metía en la parte trasera de la van- serás parte de algo importante-cerró la puerta para tomar el volante y emprender su camino.

* * *

 **Mal momento para separarse. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo lo estoy editando y publicare pronto. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**


	22. Reconciliación

Era la mitad de la noche y mientras algunos dormían otros preferían el trabajo nocturno, el momento perfecto donde fluyen las más interesantes ideas. Elijah aprovechaba ese tiempo para trabajar en su taller, gracias a su mente brillante las ideas siempre fluían en su mente como agua en un riachuelo.

Chloe se dirigió al taller su intención no era importunar a su creador pero lo que pretendía notificar requería de su atención.

-Kamski.

-¿Sí Chloe? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó concentrado en su trabajo.

-Tienes una visita- informó.

-¿A esta hora? -Kamski verificó el reloj, éste marcaba un cuarto para la una – me pregunto ¿quién podrá ser?- dijo con un tono irónico ya teniendo una sospecha sobre el visitante.

Kamski accedió a la cámara situada en la entrada, la imagen le ayudó a comprobar sus sospechas. Gavin estaba parado frente a su puerta principal gritando improperios y exigiendo a su hermano que diera la cara. Elijah no estaba sorprendido sabía que tarde o temprano una vez que Reed se enterará de la verdad iría a verlo.

-Déjalo pasar - ordenó Kamski despreocupado pero al mismo tiempo intrigado por lo que pretendía decirle su hermano.

-¿Está seguro? - preguntó Chloe reflejando su preocupación en su LED que se iluminó en amarillo.

-Por supuesto, es mi hermano, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – expresó con un tono relajado.

El LED de Chloe se mantenía en amarillo, Gavin no era muy amigable con su creador y su comportamiento en la entrada le hacía inferir que la visita terminaría en problemas.

-Descuida estaré bien -animó confiado.

Chloe obedeció la orden, fue hasta la entrada a recibir a Gavin, cuando abrió la puerta y antes de poder pronunciar palabra Reed la abasallo haciéndola a un lado.

-¿¡Donde está!?-exclamó enojado.

Kamski había abandonado el taller para recibir a su hermano cómo era debido.

-¡Gav! qué bueno verte - habló mostrando una sonrisa amigable para romper la tensión.

-¡Ahí estás!- fue hasta él con intención de golpearlo- pedazo de…

Chloe actuó rápido y lo detuvo por la espalda una de sus funciones era proteger a Kamski y lo haría así se tratara de su propio hermano.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?- gritaba furioso tratando de zafarse-¡ya suéltame!

Pero mientras más se resistía Chloe afianzada el agarre, Kamski lo miraba divertido no importaba cuánto tiempo pasará el temperamento de Gavin no había cambiado en nada.

-Sueltalo Chloe- ordenó Elijah.

Ella lo miró insegura, si dejaba ir a Reed podría ser capaz de lastimarlo. Pero no le llevaría la contraria a su creador ella confiaba que tendría la situación bajo control. Soltó el agarre, Gavin se apartó bruscamente de ella gruñendo entre dientes.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar!- exigió furioso.

-Si intenta atacar al señor Kamski de nuevo me veré obligada a detenerlo y reportarlo a las autoridades.

-¡Yo soy la autoridad!- se señaló a si mismo con arrogancia.

-Gav trata de calmarte - intervinó Kamski de buena fe.

Reed lo miró de reojo y de imprevisto lo golpeó directamente a la cara, Elijah dio unos pasos hacia atrás sosteniéndose la nariz. Chloe nuevamente sostuvo a Gavin.

-¡Eres un imbécil, egocéntrico, cínico y egoísta-le acusó- ¡deja de meterte en mi vida!

-Supongo que me lo merecía- susurro Elijah para sí mismo cuando vio sus dedos manchado de sangre.

Llevó su atención a Gavin que seguía exigiéndole a la androide que lo soltara. Kamski sacó un pañuelo, limpio la sangre y se acercó a Reed.

-Le diré a Chloe que te deje ir, si te tranquilizas y me prometes que hablaras conmigo de forma civilizada- ofreció.

-¡Púdrete!- escupió con desprecio.

-Llamare a la policía- habló Chloe.

-¡Yo soy policía! ¡yo debería encarcelar te a ti!- se refirió a su hermano.

-¿Ah sí? -levantó una ceja incrédulo- ¿bajo qué cargos? -inquirió con una mezcla de picardía e intriga.

-¡Bajo el cargo de ser un ególatra imbécil!

Kamski sonrió divertido.

-Te repito mi oferta, si prometes comportarte le diré a Chloe que te suelte y que no te reporte a las autoridades.

-¡Llama a quien quieras!-replicó desafiante.

-¿De verdad Gavin? ¿Qué crees que diría tu jefe de este comportamiento tan inapropiado? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con saber que agrediste a una figura pública relevante en su propia casa? Además, ¿Qué pensaría Robin si sabe que has venido a golpear a tu inocente hermano?

El nombre de ella encendió en el acto el interior de Gavin, sentía una mezcla de rabia y frustración.

-¡Me importa un demonio lo que Robin piense!- exclamó con sentimiento y desprecio.

-Supongo que tu visita se debe a que hablaste con ella- infirió Kamski.

-Eres un genio- habló Gavin con sarcasmo.

Elijah observó a su hermano por un segundo pensando que hacer con él, soltó un profundo suspiro preparándose para la decisión que tomaría.

-Suéltalo Chloe-ordenó de nuevo.

La androide lo miró dudosa.

-Pero señor representa una amenaza-argumentó.

-Descuida confío que Gavin no me lastimara de nuevo.

Chloe vaciló antes de soltarlo, Gavin se separó de mala gana gruñendo por lo bajo.

-Trae una taza de café bien cargada para mi hermano y un té para mí.

-Enseguida- Chloe se retiró no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Gavin, este le respondió de la misma forma.

-No quiero tu estúpido café- se dirigio a Elijah.

Kamski rodó los ojos aburrido de la actitud de su hermano.

-Por favor Gavin no te portes como un niño. Imagino que si te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta mi casa no fue solo para golpearme.

-De hecho sí, y también para decirte que dejes de meterte en mis malditos asuntos- sentenció.

-¿Sera que algún día podrás perdonarme por lo que hice? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme Gavin? -se quejó con hastío.

-¡No lo sé! ¿Cuántas veces te has portado como imbécil?

-¿¡Cómo imbécil!?-exclamó ofendido- lo único que hice fue tratar de ser un buen hermano- se defendió.

-¡Un buen hermano no haría un reemplazo de plástico de mi prometida muerta!- le reprochó con dureza.

-¡Ya te repetí una y mil veces, pensé que hacía lo correcto! ¡No puedes condenarme por eso!- Kamski seguia defendiéndose.

-¡Entiende Elijah no necesitaba un androide!, ¡necesitaba a mi hermano!

Gavin agachó la cabeza sin poder sostener más la diatriba, sus labios temblaban, apretó sus ojos vidriosos dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que cayeron como gotas al suelo. Elijah lo miró conmovido hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Gavin tan afectado, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo vio llorar.

A pesar de no ser de la clase de personas que disfrute el contacto físico se acercó a Reed para reconfortarlo con un abrazo, al inicio Gavin se resistió pero al final su corazón lastimado sucumbio al calor de los brazos de su hermano. Terminó aferrándose a él recibiendo después de todo el enojo y rencor el más sincero consuelo. En tanto Chloe mientras se acercaba contemplaba la escena con una sutil sonrisa.

-He traído lo que me has pedido.

Gavin rápidamente se apartó de Kamski aclarándose la garganta apenado y eliminando cualquier rastro de lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. Elijah no se sorprendió sabía que su hermano era orgulloso sin embargo el compartir ese abrazo sirvió para sanar el rencor que Gavin le tenía, al menos era una esperanza para reconstruir su vínculo de hermandad, a ambos les hacía falta un nuevo inicio.

-Te invito a sentarte -Kamski señaló uno de los asientos del recibidor.

Gavin se sentó sin pronunciar palabra mirando hacia otro lado, en su interior le avergonzaba que su hermano lo viera en ese estado.

Chloe situó la bandeja con las dos tazas sobre la mesa y se retiró. Después de un incómodo silencio Reed rompió el hielo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad sobre Robin?

-No quería causarte problemas.

Gavin sonrió con ironía levantando una ceja, tomo la taza café humeante y la contempló por unos segundos antes de darle un sorbo.

-Demasiado tarde- comentó al fin después de saborear el café.

-¿Sucedió algo con Robin? -preguntó curioso.

-Nada-le dió otro sorbo al café-solo que ya no le agrado.

-Lamento oír eso.

-¿Puedes creer que piense que me gust…-lo pensó dos veces antes de revelarle a Elijah su interés por la androide -que me agrade porque me recuerda a Sophie?

-¿Y no es así? -lo miró incrédulo.

Gavin clavó sus ojos en la bebida y se hundió en el asiento sosteniendo la taza con ambas manos apretó los labios esperando contener la verdad hasta que sin aguantarlo explotó de su boca como una granada.

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Está bien!- se giró de golpe hacia Kamski sintiéndose en parte aliviado por haberlo confesado finalmente- pero no siempre fue asi –agregó nostálgico.

-¿Sabes lo que te hace falta Gavin?

Reed lo vió expectante.

-Avanzar y Robin te puede ayudar con ello. Claro no significa que reemplazaras y olvidarás a Sophie, al contrario mantén en tu memoria los buenos recuerdos que construiste junto a ella siempre y cuando te des la oportunidad para dar un nuevo comienzo a tu vida- aconsejó.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de relaciones?- preguntó Gavin extrañado.

-¿Olvidas que tengo un doctorado en comportamiento social aplicado a la robótica?- explicó con un toque soberbio y pícaro.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser un imbécil presumido?

-Cuando dejes de ser un imbécil con mal temperamento.

Gavin no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa, en años no había hablado tan calmado y ameno con su hermano. Muy dentro sí le hacía falta compartir un momento de tranquilidad juntos.

Meditó las palabras de su hermano y se dio cuenta que en efecto tenía razón, el estar con Robin le ayudaba a su corazón a sanar, no podría darse por vencido tan rápido tenía que ir con ella y aclararlo todo.

-Gav- Elijah sacó a Reed de sus pensamientos -me alegra que estés aquí, puedes venir a visitarme cuando desees solo procura que no sea para golpearme.

-No prometo nada-bromeó mostrando una suave y honesta sonrisa a su hermano.

Aunque parecía imposible la visita acabó en buenos términos, era tiempo de volver. Gavin dejó la casa de su hermano sin prometer que volvería pero a diferencia de antes lo consideraría como una opción futura, retomar la relación con Elijah le sentaría bien después de todo.

En el auto las ganas de ir con Robin se lo comían por dentro, sin embargo con la discusión tan reciente no le pareció prudente, esperaría al día siguiente para ir al hospital visitaría a Daisy y hablaría de una vez con ella después del trabajo. Gavin no se daría por vencido esperaba que la androide comprendiera que lo ocurrido fue parte de un mal entendido.

A la mañana siguiente Reed se dirigía al trabajo como de costumbre se detuvo a comprar algo de comer y continuó su camino al departamento de policía. Antes de alcanzar su puesto fue interceptado por Hank que se notaba ansioso.

-¿Dónde estabas?- el teniente usó un tono de voz preocupado.

-No quiero problemas tan temprano Hank- caminó a un lado del teniente para sentarse en su puesto.

-Descuida a mí tampoco me gusta interactuar contigo- replicó girándose hacia Gavin- pero lo que voy a comunicarte es importante.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con fastidio

-El abogado del tal señor de las máquinas me contacto hoy temprano- informó.

-¿Para qué? el detective frunció el ceño confundido.

-Dijo que su cliente tenía que hablar con nosotros- contestó acercándose a su puesto.

-¿Cuándo te refieres a nosotros es…?

-A ti y a mi cabeza hueca- Hank perdió la paciencia.

-¿Por qué?- Gavin seguía confundido.

-Al parecer el sujeto quiere hacer una confesión que nos interesa ambos y a cambio quiere una reducción de su sentencia.

-Son puras patrañas. Su último juicio es en una semana, está desesperado- afirmó Reed incrédulo- hará todo lo posible para retrasar su condena.

-No lo creo, su abogado parece estar seguro de lo que dice.

-Para ser el más viejo entre los dos eres muy ingenuo, a los abogados le pagan por mentir Hank- argumentó con molestia.

El teniente rodó los ojos con fastidio le irritaba la actitud obtusa del detective.

-En la escena del crimen de la casa de Daisy se encontró evidencia qué vinculaba el ataque al señor de las máquinas- intervino Connor que le fue inevitable escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros- ¿No cree detective que haya una mínima posibilidad de que exista una conexión con la llamada de hoy?- argumentó el androide sembrando la semilla de la duda.

Gavin frunció los labios, odiaba admitir que Connor podía estar en lo cierto.

-De acuerdo vayamos- dijo resignado -¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

En la entrada del recinto dónde se encontraba custodiado el acusado los esperaba muy puntual el abogado, antes de entrar el hombre le hizo la salvedad a Hank que Connor no podía estar presente por exigencias de su cliente ya que seguía sin tolerar a los androides. El teniente le pidió a Connor que esperará en su auto a lo que el androide accedió sin problemas.

Llevaron a los dos hombres a una sala privada y apartada especial para llevar a cabo la confesión. El abogado no tardó en recordar el trato, hablar a cambio de una reducción de condena.

-Eso dependerá de lo que diga su cliente- acotó Hank.

-Créame hasta yo me sorprendí cuando lo escuché. La información que está a punto de compartir es oro puro, no los habría molestado de no ser así- justificó el abogado.

A la sala llegó el acusado esposado de pies y manos, escoltado por dos oficiales humanos, cuando notó a Gavin le fue inevitable mostrar una sonrisa traviesa.

-Nos vemos de nuevo detective.

Gavin le lanzó una mirada de odio, su instinto le decía una y otra vez que no confiará en él. Sentaron a Luka en una silla al extremo de una mesa de metal que lo separaba del Hank y Reed. Se recostó en el asiento para buscar comodidad, los observó a ambos en silencio por un momento antes de empezar a confesar, los policías notaron enseguida que su semblante súbitamente cambio de uno más calmado a uno serio agregando al ambiente otra dosis de tensión.

-Dile lo que me contaste Luka, sin pasar nada por alto- pidió el abogado concediendo el permiso legal para confesar.

-Yo no soy el verdadero señor de las máquinas- reveló por fin con un aire de alivio.

Tanto Hank como Gavin en lugar de sorprenderse se sentían burlados.

-¿¡Acaso es una broma!? -exclamó Gavin ofendido.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad? ¿Se te olvida que tenemos documentado un video y un audio donde confiesas ser el señor de las máquinas?- argumentó Reed.

-Lo sé, aunque seamos francos detective en ningún momento afirme ser el señor de las máquinas, ustedes lo infirieron por las pruebas y la seudo confesión que les di- expresó con arrogancia.

-¡Tú ni siquiera lo negaste!-el detective exclamó ofuscado, estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-Cálmate Gavin- intervino Hank tratando de evitar problemas, luego se dirigió al acusado- muy bien dos cosas, la primera si no eres el señor de las máquinas ¿Quién es entonces?- preguntó intentando manejar la situación desde su experiencia- y segundo ¿Por qué asumirías la culpa de alguien más?

-Me estaban presionando- se excusó con un leve tono de preocupación.

-¿Quién?- inquirió Hank.

Luka paseo su mirada del teniente a su abogado, éste le hizo una seña para que continuara.

-Mi padre- reveló- él es el señor de las máquinas.

-Si lo que confesaste anteriormente fue mentira, que nos asegura que lo que dices sea cierto-replicó el detective desconfiado.

-¡Por qué lo es!- expreso Luka con firmeza- además no todo lo que confesé fue falso- replicó ofendido.

-Es absurdo, no podrías engañar a Robin- aseguró Gavin aun incrédulo.

-Mi padre me entreno en caso de que me atraparan y me interrogaran. No podía atraparlo hasta que logrará su cometido… erradicar a todos los androides-confesó.

Hank y Gavin se miraron simultáneamente, ya sabían cómo tenían que proceder. Ambos asumieron una postura seria, preparados para obtener la verdad.

-De acuerdo muchacho queremos escuchar toda la verdad- pidió el teniente- explícanos con mucho detalle lo que sucedió desde un principio.

Luka se veía nervioso su respiración era profunda apretaba sus manos constantemente buscando liberar la tensión, estaba a punto de delatar a su padre y no era fácil.

-Mi padre si perdió su empleo por culpa de un androide, pasamos momentos muy duros a causa de eso pero pudimos recuperarnos cuando abrió la tienda. Ese local sirvió por mucho tiempo de fachada para que llevará a cabo ciertas fechorías bajo el nombre del señor de las máquinas, al inicio sólo era porque no toleraba a los androides pero su odio se volvió profundo cuando un grupo de androides atacó y mató a mi tío Zlatko Andronikov.

-Recuerdo ese nombre- intervino Hank- ese sujeto estuvo envuelto en varios crímenes por contrabando de partes de androides fraude y otra serie de delitos. Hace mucho no escuchaba su nombre creí que había abandonado el país.

-Mi tío dejó Rusia y llegó a este país con la esperanza de mejorar y ayudar a la familia pero no le fue muy bien, luego de que mi madre muriera un tiempo después papá decidió que lo mejor era venir y hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Cambio nuestros nombres para no ser vinculados con mi tío por ser un criminal y se preocupó por conseguir un trabajo digno para iniciar una nueva vida y le funcionó por un tiempo hasta que lo reemplazaron y nuestra vida económica y social colapsó, fue en ese momento en el que decidió ponerse en contacto con mi tío. Así fue como se corrompió, él era un buen hombre ¿saben?

Guardó silencio por un momento, Luka aún no asimilaba lo mucho que había cambiado su padre, soltó un suspiro nostálgico para continuar.

-Antes de que mi padre se introdujera de lleno en el tema del señor de las máquinas trabajó bajo perfil junto a mi tío, él le llevaba androides para que hiciera cualquier clase de cosas con ellos.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? -preguntó el detective curioso.

-Experimentaba con ellos de todas las maneras posibles, los convertía en abominaciones. Si eran divergentes les reiniciaba y los convertía en sus fieles sirvientes.

Gavin de inmediato recordó aquella conversación que tocó con Robin sobre un sujeto que hacía lo mismo con los androides. _"tiene que ser la misma persona"_ pensó aunque ella nunca le dijo su nombre.

-En fin mi padre visitaba a mi tío con cierta frecuencia a veces para llevarle partes, víctimas o sólo para compartir con él. Pero un día se encontró una escena que lo destruyó por completo, mi tío yacía muerto en el suelo su cuerpo estaba irreconocible. Cuando mi padre se fijó que los androides que tenía encerrados mi tío, ya no estaban, entonces entendió que habían sido ellos, sólo eso bastó como un poderoso detonante para destruirlos sin un poco de contemplación.

-Así que esa es la razón, es una venganza. Por lo que veo el significado profundo y filosófico es una farsa- razonó Gavin.

-No exactamente, mi tío y mi padre siempre defendieron su ideal de que el hombre es superior a la máquina por ser su creador. El propósito de la máquina es servir a nosotros sin cuestionar y oponerse, por ende para mi padre fue inconcebible lo que esos androides le hicieron a mi tío, no tenían ningún derecho de arrebatarle la vida- explicó.

-Vaya personaje que ha resultado ser- comentó Gavin con sarcasmo.

-No conocen a mi padre, no se le puede decir que no.

-¿Por qué decidiste delatarlo entonces?- indagó Hank.

-Estoy harto de que me utilice, me volvió un chivo expiatorio y ahora soy sólo yo quién está pagando las consecuencias por su culpa. No le importa que condenen a su propio hijo mientras pueda conseguir su objetivo.

-Te haré una pregunta Luka- hablo Hank- recientemente hubo un ataque en la casa de una de nuestras compañeras. Las evidencias indican que el señor de las máquinas estuvo involucrado ¿crees que haya sido tu padre?

-Es probable de ¿quién era la casa?

-¿Qué importa de quién era? -replicó Gavin con molestia.

-Era de tu compañera ¿cierto?

Gavin enseguida se tensó ¿cómo era posible que lo supiera?

-Ya comenzó.

-¿Que comenzó?- preguntó Gavin con creciente preocupación.

-La última gran movida, el plan maestro de mi padre.

-Hablemos de eso- alentó Hank con seriedad.

Mientras tanto en un almacén abandonado en lo más recóndito de la ciudad, el sistema de Robin comenzaba a iniciarse de nuevo, a medida que despertaba diferentes avisos aparecían frente a ella indicando que su sistema había sido puesto en una especie de descanso involuntario.

Hizo un intento por moverse pero le fue imposible ya que se encontraba atrapada en una silla atada de manos y pies. El panorama no aspectaba nada bien, al parecer se encontraba en una habitación desconocida rodeada por cables, ordenadores y otros dispositivos, no había que pensarlo mucho para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una puerta se abrió en el fondo de la habitación mostrando una silueta que Robin no tardó en deducir quién era.

-Despertaste justo a tiempo máquina- Alik se acercaba con una bebida y un sándwich en sus manos- tenía un poco de hambre y fui por algo de comer espero que no te moleste… a quién engañó no me importa lo que pienses- soltó una carcajada para luego darle un mordisco al sándwich- imagino que a estas alturas ya sabes quién soy.

-Eres el verdadero señor de las máquinas- habló Robin sin mucha sorpresa.

-Exacto y supongo que inferirás la razón por la que te he traído acá.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Deberías y todos los tuyos también- se acercó a su rostro- soy el baba yaga de los androides y me los voy a comer a cada uno de ustedes- sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa siniestra.

-Fuiste tú quien ataco a Daisy-acusó Robin.

Alik Chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con el dedo.

-No fui yo, pero si el androide que eliminaste en su casa- término de comerse el emparedado y luego empezó a tomar su bebida.

-Lo hizo porque tú lo obligaste- exclamó con desprecio.

Alik soltó una carcajada, arrugó el papel donde venía envuelto el emparedado y se lo lanzó a Robin en la cara, ella giro su rostro a un lado recibiendo el suave impacto en la mejilla. La androide ardía de impotencia por dentro mientras Ivanov sólo se burlaba de su expresión.

-Fui yo quien atrapo a tu hijo no tenías por qué involucrarla a ella en esto

-¿Crees que lo que hice fue por mi hijo?- se mofó- no perdería mi tiempo vengando a ese idiota, se merece lo que está viviendo, le hace falta una dosis de realidad además eso le enseñara a no ser tan descuidado.

Robin sintió desprecio de la forma en la que Alik se refería a su propio hijo.

-Si no estaba en casa ¿por qué no te marchaste? no veo el propósito de lastimar a un inocente.

-Bueno, digamos que alguien debía darle una lección a esa anciana por adoradora de androides- contestó con un tono cínico.

Robin frunció el ceño y los labios, sentía que ardía de furia por dentro deseaba poder estar libre y golpear al sujeto con todas sus fuerzas.

-Cuando me levanté, te voy a detener- amenazó Robin con determinación.

-Cuando te levantes de ahí lo único que harás será obedecerme- replicó con soberbia.

-Si tu intención es que me autodestruya ¿por qué simplemente no me mataste desde un inicio?

-Porque mis planes contigo van más allá de eso. Sí me gustaría verte morir, pero primero tienes que cumplir una misión muy importante para mí.

Robin se extrañó.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó intrigada.

-No específicamente de ti, pero me será de gran ayuda para dar un desenlace mi brillante plan.

Alik se acercó a un ordenador situado al lado de Robin y empezó a trabajar en él.

-Verás - habló mientras ingresaba códigos en la máquina- aquel día que ese estúpido detective y tú entraron a mi tienda y supe que eran ustedes los que llevaban el caso de los homicidios suicidios me sentí muy decepcionado, se supone que quienes investigarían ese caso serían Anderson y su infame androide.

-Connor - pronunció Robin analizando las palabras del sujeto- quieres a Connor- infirió- cada acto cometido fue con el propósito de llamar su atención, intentabas atraerlo hacia ti- razonó la androide.

-Por desgracia no fue así- gruñó Alik entre dientes- me negaba a creer que los agentes que aparecían en el video del suicidio del androide del almacén eran los que estaban a cargo hasta que los vi llegar, parte esencial de mi plan se estaba trucando por su culpa.

-Ese día es su tienda nos guio a su hijo a propósito, buscaba despistarnos mientras se le ocurría otra idea de cómo acercarse a Connor- analizó Robin atando los cabos.

Ivanov sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

-Te programaron bien máquina- alabó- ya con el señor de las máquinas tras las rejas la policía no estaría estorbando, claro pensé que ya no podría usar la misma estrategia para atraer a RK800 así que se me ocurrió otra brillante idea.

-Ir por mí.

-Ambos son androides además de compañeros de trabajo y lucharon juntos en una revolución, algún vínculo habrían de tener ¿no? Una suposición que por cierto la anciana me confirmó- reveló.

-Me usarás para llegar a él.

-¡Bingo!- exclamó victorioso.

-¿A qué se debe tanto interés por Connor?

Alik detuvo lo que hacía en el ordenador se mantuvo pensativo por unos segundos decidiendo si debía responder, luego llevó su atención a Robin.

-Al inicio cada una de mis acciones sólo eran por negocios quizás mezclados con un poco de desquite, pero luego de lo que los tuyos me hicieron se volvió personal- alegó Ivanov.

-No te hemos hecho nada, esa es una simple justificación para lastimar a inocentes- la androide defendió a su clase.

-¿¡Inocentes!?- exclamó alterado- me dejaron sin trabajo, arruinaron mi negocio, me arrebataron a mi hermano- se aproximó peligrosamente al rostro del androide.

Robin en ningún momento le quitó la vista de sus ojos, la mirada de Alik estaba cargada de ira y resentimiento.

-No puedes culparnos por eso.

Alik automáticamente la tomó por el cuello, apretaba los dientes con rabia, ella ni se inmutó. Ivanov deseaba mucho poder asfixiarla en ese momento. La soltó buscando calmarse era un intento fútil hacerle daño de esa forma.

-En fin me di cuenta que tenía que acabar con el tema de los androides de una buena vez, por meses estuve desarrollando un programa llamado "Death Hope" un regalo especial para los androides. El programa funcionaría como un virus, iría rápidamente infectando el sistema principal del anfitrión reiniciándolo automáticamente, llevándolo a una conducta errática con un único objetivo en mente, desactivar a cualquier androide que se cruce en su camino antes de autodestruirse. Hice la prueba con varios de tu clase, al inicio no pareció importarle a las autoridades ¿Qué relevancia podría tener la muerte de unos insignificantes androides? de igual forma muchas de esas muertes parecían accidentes además no se sabe con certeza que pasa por sus mentes después de la supuesta divergencia ¿Verdad?- alegó encogiéndose de hombros- Así que pensé que debía llevar mi idea a otro nivel y fui mejorando pero todavía algo me faltaba.

-Connor.

-Correcto, en los últimos meses intenté llamar la atención de las autoridades se supone que el incidente con los androides de la casa abandonada lo traerían a mí, pero me equivoqué sin embargo rápidamente pensé en una solución para enmendar mi error…usándote a ti.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente?

-Verás siempre nos han enseñado que a grandes males grandes remedios y que el mal no será erradicado hasta que se destruya su raíz.

-Tu verdadero objetivo es Markus - Robin dedujo el mensaje.

Ivanov sonrió con malicia.

-En dos días su querido mesías dará un importante discurso al que por supuesto asistirán muchos de ustedes y junto a él estará su otro salvador. El plan es simple, yo tengo mi programa que me ocupé por perfeccionar en estos últimos días y Markus junto a tu amiguito tienen esa capacidad especial de conectarse con cualquiera de su clase.

-Pretendes programarlos a través de ellos.

-Al inicio ni se notará me asegurare de ello, pero poco a poco irá surgiendo efecto. ¿Lo imaginas? miles de androides destruyéndose entre sí y sin mover ni un solo dedo- hablo con regocijo- pero un paso a la vez, primero tú y lo demás vendrá después literalmente- se burló activando un comando en el ordenador.

El semblante de Robin pasó a uno de preocupación cuando su sistema le anunció un reinicio absoluto.

-Vamos no te pongas así- pronuncio Alik al notar la expresión de Robin- alégrate es tu día de suerte, no usaré el DH en ti, sólo te reiniciare para que sigas mis órdenes incondicionalmente, después podré prescindir de ti- habló con cinismo- despídete de tu libre albedrío máquina- agregó mientras el proceso comenzaba.

La androide trató de no entrar en pánico por la situación, se rehusaba a darle esa satisfacción a su captor. Aprovechó que Ivanov estaba distraído en su ordenador para evaluar sus alternativas de escape que para su mala fortuna no eran muchas.

Hizo un intento de contactar a Gavin pero algo bloqueada la conexión con él o cualquiera, por supuesto Connor jamás fue una opción, lo que menos convenía era llevarlo directo a las garras de su captor.

Imposibilitada para comunicarse con el exterior decidió estudiar su entorno buscando una forma de al menos liberarse para evitar la reiniciación, pero le era imposible estaba completamente atrapada en la silla sin esperanzas de escapar. A medida que pasaba el tiempo su sistema continuaba anunciando el avance de la reiniciación.

A pesar de que Robin se rehusaba a rendirse sabía que ya no le quedaba alternativa sucumbiría a la reiniciación, pero se mantenía aferrada a la esperanza qué quién sea logrará atrapar a Ivanov antes de que sucediera lo peor.

Robin apretó los ojos aborreciendo cada segundo que pasaba, odiando desprenderse de sus experiencias y recuerdos, no quería olvidar a Daisy, a sus amigos, a su lucha por la libertad y mucho menos a Gavin.

Antes de perder su divergencia por completo, Robin se reprochaba a sí misma una y otra vez que su último recuerdo con Gavin fuese el de la estúpida discusión sobre quién era realmente y sobre el rumbo de su relación, se arrepentía de haberlo apartado de ella pero ya no tenía caso ese era su final. El proceso terminó y la androide mantenía sus ojos cerrados con un ligero rastro en su mejilla de una lágrima producto de sus pensamientos finales.

Alik la liberó de la silla luego se acercó a ella sintiéndose orgulloso de completar el primer pasó de su plan.

-¿Lista para comenzar?

Robin abrió los ojos despacio se levantó y llevó su atención a él de forma automática, su expresión era fría y carente de emoción dando por sentado el éxito del proceso.

-Sí señor-contestó sin cuestionar.

* * *

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Un capítulo con altas y bajas ya sólo quedan dos, espero hayan disfrutado este,el próximo esta cerca muy cerca. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**


	23. Contratiempo

Connor esperaba paciente en el auto, se preguntaba ¿Que podría ser aquello que el señor de las máquinas tenía que confesar? el androide imaginaba que por el tiempo transcurrido debía ser importante, los minutos pasaban uno tras otro y Connor no negaba que la curiosidad se lo comía.

De pronto su sistema informó que tenía una llamada entrante de Robin, le alegró que al menos pudiera hablar con una amiga, eso le serviría para despejar la curiosidad de su mente.

-Robin, supongo tienes buenas noticias sobre Daisy, ¿Ya despertó?

-Connor necesito ayuda.

El LED de Connor cambió de azul a amarillo denotando su inmediata preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Fui a casa a buscar unas cosas, unos sujetos me emboscaron y me tienen cautiva en una especie de almacén -la chica susurraba- creo que trabajan para el señor de las máquinas, trato de comunicarme con el detective pero no responde, eres el único que puede ayudarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La preocupación de Connor fue en aumento, su amiga estaba en apuros eso bastó para estimular su sentido del deber. No podía comunicarse con Hank o Reed ya que sus celulares eran retenidos antes de entrar al recinto por lo que considero inútil y poco eficiente ir por ellos, si quería salvarla tenía que actuar rápido.

-Espera Robin iré por ti, mantente vinculada.

-De acuerdo, date prisa por favor.

Connor pensó en el traslado ya que Hank y Reed no aparecían solo le quedaba una opción.

-Lo siento Hank sé que te enojaras pero tengo que hacer esto, es por un bien mayor-se pasó al lado del conductor y arrancó el auto con destino fijo hacia su amiga.

En tanto en la sala de interrogación, Luka terminaba de explicar el plan de su padre y sus posibles siguientes acciones.

-Es ridículo- protestó Reed después de escuchar a Luka- no vamos a creer está porquería ¿o sí? - Se dirigió a Hank.

El teniente por otro lado parecía un poco convencido, prefería dar el beneficio de la duda, su experiencia le decía que no podía descartar ninguna posibilidad.

-¿Entonces su objetivo es Markus? un atentado a la figura representativa de los androides tiene sentido- razonó el teniente.

Luka asintió.

-Escuchen hace unos días cuando me visitó de cierta forma me habló de su plan, por eso los contacte, estoy harto de encubrirlo y no pienso pagar una condena por sus actos, tienen que detenerlo.

Gavin se mantenía escéptico.

-No lo sé, aún no me convence.

-Si no quieres créeme es tu problema- replicó Luka- aunque deberías, porque si mal no recuerdo aquel día que me interrogaron te veías interesado por tu compañera androide y si ella te importa entonces te conviene que detengas a mi padre en cuanto antes porque él irá por ella cueste lo que cueste y no se rendirá hasta tenerla bajo su control.

Gavin se tensó, una sensación de angustia le recorrió el cuerpo.

-De igual forma -intento sonar despreocupado- ¿Cómo podríamos corroborar lo que dices? si las pruebas encontradas en la escena apuntan hacia ti -argumentó Reed.

-¿Acaso me han prestado atención?-reprochó Luka ofendido -fue un montaje, el hizo a verlo así y yo no lo desmentí pero ahora ¿Quieren pruebas reales? consigan una orden y busquen en su tienda, ahí encontrarán suficiente evidencia.

Hank cruzó sus brazos pensativo luego miró a Reed.

-De Luka estar en lo cierto significa que Robin y Connor corren peligro –comentó.

La angustia de Reed pasó de ser una simple sensación a un sentimiento real y constante.

Connor seguía la ubicación al pie de la letra, las indicaciones de Robin lo condujeron a una zona en lo más profundo de la ciudad, hasta una vieja estructura abandonada que antes servía como almacén. El androide estacionó el auto de Hank a unos metros antes para mantener el perfil bajo, debía actuar con cautela si quería tener éxito en la misión de rescate. Lo que Connor ignoraba era que gracias a las cámaras de seguridad Alik estaba enterado de su presencia y preparado para atraparlo.

-Ya sabes que hacer -se dirigió a la androide mientras veía la imagen de Connor por la cámara.

-Sí señor- Robin asintió y procedió a retirarse.

Connor se adentró en el sitio, llevaba consigo un arma preparado para cualquier enfrentamiento, la señal de su amiga lo guiaba hacia un área específica del almacén. El silencio era demasiado sospechoso, caminó por un pasillo y se sorprendió al observar quien se encontraba al final, podía reconocer la silueta tirada en el piso. Corrió hasta Robin que yacía en el suelo recostada sobre uno de sus lados sin moverse.

-¡Robin!- exclamó Connor alarmado -Robin-la sacudió con cuidado pero no había respuesta. Analizó su estado y por suerte aún estaba activa -¿Qué te han hecho?-se preguntó al ver que no despertaba.

De pronto Connor sintió que alguien se acercaba detrás de él, se giró de inmediato deteniendo el ataque de su enemigo desconocido. Alik empuñaba el mismo dispositivo con el que había desactivado temporalmente a Robin, su expresión mostraba un gran afán, Connor por otro lado se sentía confundido pero confiado de que podría reducirlo, no era nada que no había manejado antes pues se había enfrentado a la misma situación con distintos criminales.

El androide forcejeo con Ivanov evitando el toque del dispositivo, luego le golpeó el hombro y el antebrazo, le impactó con fuerza por debajo de su barbilla haciéndolo dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás soltando el dispositivo, rápidamente sacó su arma y le apuntó.

-No se mueva -advirtió Connor muy decidido a disparar.

Ivanov lo miró preocupado sin embargo su expresión cambio al instante mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa que el androide no logró captar, eso fue lo último que pudo ver antes de desactivarse y desplomarse en el suelo. Robin estaba parada detrás de él sosteniendo el mismo dispositivo que tenía Alik, el hombre se regodeo, otra parte de su plan de habia cumplido.

De vuelta a la sala Luka continuaba dando toda la información posible sobre su padre si iban a detenerlo necesitaban pruebas suficientes para hacerlo, aunque la mente de Gavin divagaba desde hace unas cuantas palabras atrás, no dejaba de pensar en la seguridad de Robin quería terminar el interrogatorio para ir con ella y protegerla.

-Le sugiero que actúen rápido si quieren detenerlo- aconsejó Luka- mi padre es un hombre ambicioso, sin escrúpulos y aprovechará cualquier ventaja que le den.

Reed volvió a sentir angustia.

-Es suficiente, me largo de aquí- se levantó de golpe con el único objetivo de proteger a Robin.

-¡Gavin!- llamó Hank exasperado luego miró al abogado y a su representado un tanto apenado-gracias por su información, una vez verificada accederemos a su petición, ahora sí me disculpan- se levantó de su asiento y salió rápido de la sala para ir tras Reed.

El detective iba a paso rápido, lo primero que haría era comunicarse con Robin para corroborar que estuviera bien, Hank apresuró también su paso para alcanzarlo.

-Gavin- llamó de nuevo- ¿Gavin qué demonios pasa contigo?-reprochó el teniente alcanzándolo en la zona de control de la salida- tenemos protocolos que seguir.

-No hay tiempo para estúpidos protocolos Hank- replicó mientras tomaba sus pertenencias en el punto de control y continuaba su camino el teniente hizo lo mismo.

-¡Podrías detenerte por favor!

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?- el detective se giró de golpe.

-Sé que te preocupa Robin pero tienes que calmarte.

Gavin se sorprendió ¿Realmente era tan evidente su interés por ella?

-Esto no se trata de Robin- trató de disimular- ese sujeto anda libre a punto de causar problemas mayúsculos. Nos tildaran de incompetentes si no lo detenemos- alegó.

-Sí, claro- dijo Hank incrédulo- qué te parece si Connor y yo vamos al departamento a solicitar una orden mientras tú vas con Robin y le adviertes personalmente sobre la situación.

Gavin lo meditó y luego asintió. Ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento, el teniente se detuvo notando en el acto una irregularidad.

-¿Dónde está mi auto?- preguntó extrañado-¿Y dónde está Connor?

Gavin y Hank se miraron al mismo tiempo teniendo las peores sospechas. El detective sacó su celular de inmediato para comunicarse con su compañera, Hank hizo lo mismo con Connor pero ninguno respondió.

-Llamaré a su casa- dijo Reed tratando de no alarmarse.

-Yo llamaré al departamento- habló Hank con la esperanza de comunicarse con su pareja.

Pero de nuevo sin respuesta del paradero de ambos, el detective intento por última vez marcando el número del hospital donde tenían a Daisy.

- _Hospital de Detroit_ -su llamada fue atendida por una amable voz femenina.

-Buen día señorita estoy llamando para saber sobre el estado de Daisy Davenport.

-¿ _Es usted su familiar?_

-Soy el novio de su nieta, estuve ayer con ella cuando la ingresaron.

- _Lo siento pero no estoy autorizada a compartir información a menos que sea un familiar directo, políticas de la clínica._

-Señorita soy el detective Gavin Reed, la señora Davenport fue víctima de un ataque dentro de su casa. Estoy a cargo de su caso, por favor me es imperativo conocer su estado- argumentó impaciente.

- _Oh ya veo, lo siento. En ese caso_ -el tono de voz de la enfermera paso de calmado a nervioso- _ella se encuentra bien, despertó hace unas horas_.

-¿Su nieta se encuentra con ella? se llama Robin.

- _No, de hecho hemos intentado contactarla reiteradas veces sin éxito, la señora Davenport no ha dejado de preguntar por ella._

-Espere ¿me quiere decir que su nieta no ha ido al hospital?

 _-Según nuestros registros de visitas, no._

-¿Está segura? ayer ella regreso a su casa por un momento a buscar unas cosas para su abuela y pretendía volver antes de que despertara para cuidarla.

- _Detective ningún familiar de la señora Davenport ha venido, al menos no hoy_ \- fue enfática.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias- Reed colgó resignado.

Se quedó observando el celular conmocionado sin pronunciar palabra, el miedo le hacía temblar las manos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Hank preguntó preocupado al ver el semblante de Reed.

-No esta con Daisy, ni siquiera ha ido al hospital- habló consternado sin deja de ver el celular.

Hank chasqueo la lengua.

-Esas no son buenas noticias- se lamentó- si Robin desapareció eso significa que él la tiene.

Una enorme sensación de angustia y rabia lleno el pecho de Gavin.

-También es probable que Connor este con ella-infirió preocupado por su compañero.

Gavin guardó su celular y se dirigió muy decidió hacia su auto.

-¿A dónde vas? -Hank lo persiguió sospechando sus intenciones.

-Iré a la tienda de ese maldito- abrió la puerta y se subió al auto.

-Espera, espera- Hank se subió del lado del acompañante- tenemos que tener la orden Gavin.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan correcto?

-Cuando me di cuenta que ya estoy muy viejo para aguantar los regaños de Fowler-se justificó.

El detective encendió el auto ignorando a Hank, éste lo miró ofendido.

-Reed piensa por un momento ¿Crees en realidad que ese sujeto es tan estúpido como para secuestrar a Robin y llevarla específicamente a su tienda?

-Puede ser, si no vamos no lo sabremos.

Hank pasó una de sus manos por su rostro con exasperación, soltando un profundo suspiro ante la testarudez del detective, aunque entendía su angustia por Robin ya que a él igualmente le preocupaba Connor.

-Gavin también estoy preocupado pero debemos hacer las cosas bien por el bienestar de ambos.

-No hay tiempo- replicó Gavin- cada minuto que pasa es esencial en un secuestro y tú lo sabes Hank, en especial si hablamos de ese tipo.

El teniente lo vio comprensivo estaba alterado y era su deber tratar de manejar la situación para evitar una estupidez.

-Qué te parece si mejor avisamos a una patrulla que pase por la tienda para que verifique si hay alguna irregularidad mientras tú y yo vamos al departamento a pedir la orden formalmente, seamos razonables.

Gavin vaciló por un momento sus ganas de recuperar a Robin eran más fuertes pero debía entrar en razón, como ella siempre le decía, odiaba admitirlo pero el teniente estaba en lo cierto.

-Está bien- Reed giró el volante tomando como destino el departamento de policía.

Hank respiró aliviado, mantener a Gavin calmado serviría para pensar en una estrategia eficiente para manejar la situación de los androides. El teniente sacó su celular e hizo una llamada para solicitar patrullaje por la zona de Android Solutions y si era posible una visita al negocio para corroborar lo que sospechaban, esperando no estar en lo correcto.

Por otro lado Gavin no paraba de pensar en Robin se arrepentía de haberla dejado sola el día anterior _"soy un imbécil"_ se reprochaba a sí mismo _"¿en qué demonios pensaba cuando me fui?"_

Gavin se sentía responsable por la situación de su compañera, su mayor mortificación era desconocer el estado en el que se encontraría su pareja a manos de Alik.

Recordaba lo que le había hecho a los otros androides y temía por ello, para Reed el solo contemplar la idea de que podía destruirla y que por eso la perdería para siempre lo abrumaba _"no de nuevo por favor"_ rogaba con ansias.

Aunque Gavin no mencionaba palabra Hank se fijó en su semblante lleno de angustia entendía lo que sentía y aunque lo negará sabía que Gavin le tenía cierto aprecio a Robin, lo que dejaba en evidencia debido al creciente interés por su seguridad, nunca pensó ver a Reed interesado por el bienestar de un androide pero no podía decir mucho, cuando el mismo se había encariñado tanto con Connor que hasta lo ha llegado a estimar como a un hijo. El teniente suponía que lo mismo pasaba con Gavin, al final se dio cuenta que los androides son mucho más que solo frío plástico.

El camino hacia el departamento parecía eterno, ambos se mantenían en silencio con la mente ruidosa imaginando un sin fin de situaciones. Reed ansiaba llegar en cuanto antes para obtener la orden, Hank buscaba convencerse de que Connor le llamaría en cualquier momento diciéndole que logró controlar la situación que tanto Robin como él están bien.

A muy poco de alcanzar el destino comenzó a sonar el celular del teniente enseguida se apresuró a contestar para alimentar su esperanza.

-Teniente Anderson –contestó.

Gavin intercalaba la vista entre Hank y la vía, el teniente le hizo una seña con el dedo para que mantuviera su atención al frente, Reed obedeció a regañadientes le era imposible ocultar la desesperación que le generaba la llamada. El teniente sonaba tranquilo y bastante comprensivo ante la llamada detalle que no le agrado a Gavin.

-Muy bien muchas gracias por notificarme- colgó.

-¿Que sucede? -preguntó Gavin ansioso.

Hank titubeó antes de responder

-No encontraron a nadie, la tienda está cerrada ha estado así por varios días –explicó.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó dando un golpe al volante, luego aferrándose a él.

Acuñó el auto a un lado de la vía, necesitaba calmarse.

-De nada sirve ir a buscar una estúpida orden- se quejó frustrado.

-No digas eso, si tenemos la orden podemos ir a buscar algún indicio que nos guíe hasta ellos- alentó Hank.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no hay tiempo? - fue enfático.

-¡Por un demonio Gavin cálmate y actúa como un profesional!- le reprochó con severidad- la seguridad de ellos depende nosotros así que recomponte y…- Hank dejó de hablar de repente su expresión denotaba esa típica sensación de cuando un idea llega sin avisar.

-Mi auto- dijo mirando a la nada como si se encontrará en trance.

-¿Que tiene que ver tu estúpido auto con esto?- preguntó Reed de mala gana.

-Connor se llevó mi auto- continuaba ensimismado.

-Dime otra cosa que no sepa Sherlock- habló Gavin con ironía.

Hank salió de su trance y le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Mi auto tiene un GPS imbécil- replicó con molestia.

-¿¡Y por qué demonios no lo mencionaste antes!?- le reclamó ofuscado.

-¡Lo olvide! Connor fue quien me obligó a ponerle esa cosa a mi auto, no vivo pendiente de esas tonterías -replicó ofendido sacando su celular para ubicar su auto con el GPS.

Después de ingresar un código y esperar unos pocos segundos, el dispositivo logró coordinar la ubicación del vehículo, ya tenía el punto exacto a dónde ir.

Mientras tanto en el almacén Connor despertó, su sistema anunciaba una reanudación, parpadeo varias veces esperando restablecerse para estudiar su situación. Observo a su alrededor y supo que no estaba en ningún lugar conocido. Se vio atrapado en una silla y no hacía falta analizar que había caído en una trampa. Se sintió frustrado y estupido por no preverlo. Entre su autoreproche Connor se fijó que alguien le acompañaba.

-Robin- susurró- ¿¡Robin estás bien!?- exclamó aliviado de ver a su amiga intacta- rápido sácame de aquí antes de que ese sujeto llegue.

Pero la androide ni se inmutó, permanecía quieta con una mirada fija a la nada.

-Robin -llamó de nuevo antes de notar lo que había sucedido con su amiga- oh no, te ha reiniciado- dilucido con pesar.

Era un hecho ella no podría ayudarle, evaluó sus opciones para escapar sin éxito en ninguna, estaba atrapado. Llevó su atención de nuevo a la androide.

-Tal vez- se dijo a si mismo llegando a él una idea- Robin tienes que despertar, sé que aún puedes recordarme, soy tu amigo Connor. Vives con Daisy a quien llamas abuela, ahora mismo ha de extrañarte mucho en el hospital.

Un pequeño fragmento del pasado vino a ella notándose como un cambio ligero en su semblante, Connor enseguida lo notó y no dudó en usarlo a su favor.

-Trabajamos en el departamento de policía junto a Hank y Gavin.

La androide volteó de inmediato parecía confundida, en su mente llegó un flash de aquel día que lo vio por primera vez agarrando a Connor por el cuello de su camisa.

-No eres una simple máquina que sigue órdenes Robin- habló sin romper el contacto visual ni por un instante, mantenía la esperanza de que los recuerdos la ayudarán a despertar.

Se quedó con su atención fija en Connor solo por unos segundos, cerro sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza resistiéndose al despertar.

-Guarda silencio RK800, el señor de las máquinas está por llegar- volvió su vista al frente con un semblante frío.

La puerta se abrió entrando Alik hablando por celular, el abogado de su hijo le había llamado con la excusa de que Luka quería verle pero no era estúpido, sabía que por el miedo de enfrentar muchos años de prisión su hijo sería capaz de delatarlo, razón por la que sin dudarlo rechazo la invitación, estaba cerca de lograr su brillante plan y nadie lo detendría. Colgó el celular y miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a Connor.

-Miren quién despertó.

Connor guardó un silencio amenazador lo único que quería era liberarse y dispararle.

-No me veas así- habló con un tono juguetón- ¿Es por lo que le hice a tu amiguita?- se acercó a Robin y le tocó el rostro.

-¡Robin despierta!- exclamó Connor de nuevo.

Alik esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

-Tu esfuerzo es inútil, ella ahora es mía y muy pronto tú también.

-Vas a fracasar -sentenció el androide con total seguridad.

-Imagino que tú avanzada programación de detective te hizo inferir la razón por la que estás aquí.

-Me quieres a mí para destruir a Markus.

Alik vaciló un poco antes de responder.

-Tibio, soy un visionario Connor sabes que sujetos como yo no se conforman con un solo objetivo.

-Harás que nos destruyamos entre todos nosotros el día que Markus de su discurso, visionario pero nada innovador- replicó con suspicacia.

Ivanov ensanchó el pecho ofendido por las palabras de Connor, apretó el puño y golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Robin provocando que diera unos pasos hacia atrás casi cayendo al suelo, cuando recupero el equilibrio volvió a su posición inicial como si nada. El androide abrió los ojos sorprendido, su LED se iluminó en amarillo nunca imaginó que su represalia sería contra ella. Alik sonrió complacido al ver el efecto que había provocado en Connor ante la respuesta a su insolencia.

-Sigue haciéndote el listillo y lo próximo será un balazo en la cabeza- sacó un arma y apuntó en dirección a Robin.

Connor le lanzó una mirada de odio, guardaría prudencia por su amiga no por Alik, era un sociópata por lo que sabía que esa amenaza no era una falacia.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Ivanov inclinó la cabeza un tanto intrigado, bajó el arma y la guardó por la parte posterior de su pantalón.

-Lo mismo me preguntó ella- señaló a Robin con el pulgar- y la verdad no me gusta repetirme, confórmate con saber que serás parte esencial de mi magnífico plan.

-Intrusos- anunció Robin con un tono de voz monótono y frío.

Alik observó en una de las pantallas conectadas a las cámaras de seguridad que un auto se detenía no muy lejos de su ubicación. Ivanov ni se inmutó, sus logros le nublaban el juicio haciéndole creer que era capaz de manejar cualquier situación.

-Vaya parece que han llegado sus salvadores- dijo al reconocer el auto del detective.

Connor sintió indudable alivio en su interior.

-Encargaté de ellos- le ordenó a Robin- no permitas que lleguen hasta mí.

Robin asintió dando media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse.

-Ah y Robin- la androide se detuvo sin voltear- eliminalos si es necesario- agregó.

-Si señor- contesto abandonando la sala.

En tanto en las afueras del lugar Hank y Reed lograron dar con el paradero del auto, divisaron no muy lejos el almacén abandonado, ambos pensaron que ese podía ser el sitio donde se escondía Alik, el detective estacionó el auto sin perder tiempo.

-Será mejor que llamemos refuerzos.

Reed rodó los ojos y salió del auto, Hank miró la acción confundido.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- inquirió el teniente preocupado.

-Iré a buscar a Robin- contestó Reed de mala gana.

-No seas testarudo, debemos ser cuidadosos, es probable que nos enfrentemos a una situación de rehenes. Lo mejor será llamar refuerzos para manejar esto como debe ser- argumentó el teniente.

-Los refuerzos sólo hacen que esto se convierta en un caos donde nadie tendrá certeza de cómo va a terminar y te recuerdo que el negociador mejor capacitado debe estar también atrapado allá adentro -replicó señalando la vieja estructura- no pondré la vida de Robin en manos de cualquier imbécil, no de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo?- pronunció Hank extrañado luego cayendo en cuenta a lo que se refería- Gavin esto no es igual a lo que sucedió con Sophie.

Reed entrecerró sus ojos sintiéndose ofendido.

-Mientras lo manejemos nosotros no lo será. No me arriesgare otra vez, no me quedaré aquí a esperar a que los maravillosos refuerzos pretendan que hacen algo. Quizás no pude salvar a Sophie pero con Robin no pasará lo mismo, así que te daré dos opciones haces la llamada y complicas todo o vienes conmigo y lidiamos con el problema juntos.

Hank dudó en responder su sentido del deber le decía que lo correcto era pedir refuerzos pero la determinación de Gavin le alentaban el lado heroico de policía intrépido y arriesgado que no sentía desde que era un joven cadete.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto- caminó a un lado del detective.

Ambos se dirigieron al recinto propuestos a detener al verdadero señor de las máquinas y a salvar a sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Oh no, ahora es el turno de Connor. Llego la hora de ser héroes. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, estamos solo a uno para darle fin a esta historia y lo publicare mas pronto de lo que creen. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos**


	24. Justicia

Hank y Gavin se adentraron en el almacén con mucha cautela, atentos a cualquier eventualidad que se pudiese presentar. Atravesaron el mismo pasillo donde emboscaron a Connor, sin embargo no había evidencia de nada el interior deteriorado parecía tan abandonado como el exterior. Caminaron hasta llegar a un área abierta que daba hacia otras áreas del almacén.

-Nadie los autorizó para entrar aquí- una voz hizo eco en las paredes del lugar.

Tanto Hank como Gavin conocían esa voz a la perfección, el detective enseguida levantó la mirada, era Robin que bajaba por unas escaleras que guiaban a un segundo piso.

-Robin- pronunció Reed sintiéndose aliviado de ver a su pareja de nuevo y en buen estado aunque ignoraba un detalle importante.

La androide terminó de bajar las escaleras y se paró firme frente a ellos con una mirada inexpresiva, Gavin fue a dar un paso quería correr hasta ella para abrazarla y asegurarse de que estuviese bien pero antes de dar el primer paso el teniente lo detuvo.

-¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Por qué me detienes? -se quejó Gavin por la acción de su compañero.

-Algo no está bien- habló Hank con sospecha.

-¿Qué dices? está viva, está bien- replicó el detective con desespero.

-Exacto.

-Márchense ahora o me veré obligada a detenerlos- advirtió sin mostrar una pizca de emoción.

-Esa no es la Robin que conocemos Gavin.

-La reinició - musitó consternado.

El detective comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, tragó en seco y su cuerpo temblaba que Alik la reiniciará significaba que lo había olvidado todo incluso a él.

-Váyanse es mi última advertencia- habló con firmeza.

Sin embargo Gavin también recordó una vieja conversación que tuvo con Robin sobre la memoria de los androides, con los estímulos necesarios habría una posibilidad de traerla de vuelta.

-Ve a buscar a Connor yo me encargo de ella.

Hank volteó hacia él de inmediato mostrándose dudoso.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Connor tiene que estar cerca, Alik sólo la envío a ella para evitar que lleguemos hasta él- dedujo Gavin sin quitarle la vista a Robin.

Hank percibió la fuerte determinación de Reed. Si él decía que podía encargarse entonces lo haría.

-De acuerdo- dijo no del todo convencido por dejarlo solo con Robin- buena suerte.

El teniente se dispuso a caminar hacia otra de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, Robin automáticamente llevó su atención a él. Comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia su dirección aumentando el ritmo poco a poco hasta correr. Hank al notarlo apresuró el paso.

-Eso sí que no- pronunció Gavin yendo detrás de Robin atrapándola entre sus brazos por la espalda- ¡muévete anciano!- le gritó al teniente.

Hank avanzó rápido subiendo por las escaleras y perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso. Robin luchaba por zafarse de Reed, éste la apretaba cada vez con más fuerza.

-Robin despierta está no eres tú, ese sujeto te…

Gavin fue interrumpido por un cabezazo posterior, soltándola en el acto y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás aturdido, la androide aprovechó la guardia baja para propinarle una patada justo en el medio del pecho haciéndolo caer. El detective no tuvo tiempo de levantarse, Robin se abalanzó rauda sobre él, formo un puño con su mano derecha con destino al rostro de Gavin pero éste la detuvo a tiempo, hizo lo mismo con su puño izquierdo siendo atajado igual por Reed.

El forcejeo se mantuvo por unos segundos hasta que el detective usó una de sus piernas para voltear la situación antes de llegar al suelo Robin levantó a Gavin por encima de ella haciéndolo caer de espaldas a un lado.

-¡Maldita sea Robin!- se quejó con dolor entre dientes.

Robin se levantó de inmediato, Reed trató de hacer lo mismo a duras penas, afincó un pie y una mano mientras una rodilla reposaba aún en el suelo. La androide se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, Gavin abrió los ojos preocupado, no se detendría hasta verlo caer inconsciente o quizás muerto, tenía que hacerla regresar pronto.

-Espera, espera, espera- Reed puso sus manos extendidas frente a ella.

Y aunque extraño, sirvió para detenerla.

-Ese collar- señaló con una de sus manos- ese collar que tienes puesto, te lo obsequie por el día de tu cumpleaños ¿Lo recuerdas? – explicó Gavin con una voz nerviosa.

Robin lo miró en silencio sin su LED era difícil descifrar el impacto de las palabras en ella. Sin romper el contacto visual, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho tocando el collar, lo agarró entre sus dedos y lo arrancó de un tirón, luego llevó la atención a su mano qué estaba hecha un puño la abrió viendo en su palma el dije que había escogido en la tienda.

Un recuerdo de aquel día en la tienda llegó a su memoria. Las risas, los besos, el parque, una imagen tras otra cómo flashes de una cámara. Sin embargo su sistema seguía rehusándose a traerla de vuelta, frunció el ceño apretando el puño y levantó la mirada aún con su toque de frialdad.

-No lograrás confundirme- dijo lanzando el collar a un lado- soy un androide no tengo cumpleaños, ni compañeros, soy una máquina y mi único propósito ahora es servirle a mi dueño.

Esas palabras atravesaron el corazón de Gavin como una estaca. Su expresión se suavizó producto de la desilusión, ya lo había olvidado para siempre.

Hank atravesaba cada pasillo, alerta ante cualquier eventualidad. La desesperación lo consumía, si el señor de las máquinas había cambiado a Robin, entonces lo mismo le ocurriría a Connor. El teniente abría puerta tras puerta sin éxito, necesitaba una guía o tan sólo una señal.

Mientras tanto Alik inició el proceso en Connor confiando que Robin detendría a quienes amenazaban su plan. El androide lo miraba en silencio no era mucho lo que podía hacer pero sabía muy en su interior que sus compañeros lo ayudarían.

Hank continuaba en su esfuerzo por encontrar al androide, por otro lado Alik escribía ansioso comandos en su ordenador ignorando las cámaras de seguridad a las que el androide les puso atención. En una de ellas se reflejaba la imagen de Hank revisando cada pasillo, Connor sonrío al notar que el teniente estaba cerca y que pronto lo encontraría, aunque para agilizar un poco al rescate haría falta un pequeño empujón.

-¡Hank estoy aquí!- gritó Connor con todas sus fuerzas.

Ivanov se sobresaltó, clavó sus ojos en el androide cargados entre sorpresa y enojo luego llegó su atención a las cámaras fijándose de la razón del grito, apretando los dientes con amargura, hizo un puño y lo descargo airado sobre la mesa.

-¿¡Qué diablos has hecho!?- recriminó alterado descargado otro puño en la cara de Connor.

El androide mostró una sonrisa con aire de suficiencia y victoria que no pudo contener, Alik frunció el ceño disgustado pero no se quedaría tranquilo Hank pronto llegaría y él estaría preparado para recibirlo.

El teniente escuchó la voz de Connor en la lejanía de uno de los pasillos, de inmediato emprendió su camino al origen. Una puerta casi al final del corredor tragada por la oscuridad llamó su atención pues una tenue línea de luz se podía ver entre las delgadas hendijas, se aproximó hasta la puerta abriéndola de un golpe encontrando por fin a Connor atrapado en una silla.

-¡Connor!- exclamó aliviado.

El androide lo miró esperanzado pero el pequeño espacio de reencuentro no duraría demasiado, Connor abrió los ojos consternado gesto que Hank enseguida notó.

-¡Hank cuidado!- advirtió anunciando el peligro.

El teniente se giró rápido, Alik lo apuntaba con un arma directo a la cara, el hombre pesar de los años aún conservaba sus buenos reflejos, tomó la muñeca de Alik desviando su mano y por ende el disparo. Intentó apuntar a su contendor pero éste le respondió de la misma forma iniciando un forcejeo entre ambos escapandose disparos alrededor de la sala.

Hank finalmente le apartó de él con una patada en el abdomen ambos dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás Alik chocando contra la pared y Hank aunque a punto de perder el equilibrio por el impulso de la patada logró recomponerse al instante apuntando de nuevo su arma que consiguió conservar después del forcejeo, disparó dos veces contra Ivanov acertando a la segunda vez en la pierna, aun así un balazo no fue suficiente para detener su huida de la sala.

Hank caminó hacia la puerta con intención de perseguirlo pero se fijó que Connor seguía atrapado y conectado a un ordenador, no lo abandonaría, así como él no lo abandonó cuando casi cae de la azotea.

-Muy bien dime ¿cómo apaga esta cosa?- preguntó Hank al ver que un reinicio se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¿Qué está haciendo? debe ir tras él- señaló Connor preocupado.

-No irá muy lejos, lo atraparemos luego, hay que liberarte de esta cosa primero.

-Pero tenient…

-¡Connor!- el teniente le reprendió.

Connor lo miró desconcertado y al mismo tiempo conmovido por su preocupación.

-De acuerdo, tiene que ingresar al panel de ejecución allí deberá insertar comandos qué servi…

La explicación del androide fue interrumpida por tres detonaciones del arma de Hank hacia el ordenador deteniéndose el reinició y liberándolo de la silla.

-O también puede ser eso- pronunció Connor estupefacto por la solución del teniente.

-Tenía que actuar rápido- justificó Hank.

-¿Qué puedo decir? poco ortodoxo pero muy efectivo- dijo levantándose de la silla- creo que podemos usar las cámaras para ubic…

Un abrazo inesperado le impidió continuar, Hank se aferró a él cómo cuál padre con su hijo. El androide quedó paralizado, no era la primera vez que su viejo compañero lo abrazaba pero que lo hiciera de esa forma, era sorpresivo tomando en cuenta qué Hank no era del tipo afectivo. El teniente se apartó de él mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con un tono paternal.

Connor pudo sentir el cariño irradiado en esa pregunta, sonrió y asintió. Hank le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, parte de su angustia se había disipado.

-Vamos por él- sentenció una vez asegurado de que su compañero estaba bien.

En tanto Robin continuaba su pelea con Gavin. El detective estaba exhausto contenerla no era fácil, la resistencia de un humano no se comparaba con la de un androide, de igual forma Reed persistía.

En medio de cada golpe, patada, forcejeo aprovechaba hablar sobre lo que sabía de ella y sus experiencias esperando estimular sus recuerdos, estrategia que funcionaba pero que su sistema luchaba por combatir.

A causa de un descuido de Gavin, la androide pudo dominarlo, le golpeó y sin previo aviso tomó su arma apuntándolo de inmediato hacia él, Reed abrió los ojos asustado.

-Maldición- susurró - oye, oye tranquila- dijo con un tono nervioso levantando las manos- no tienes que hacer esto.

Aun así la expresión de Robin denotaba mucha seguridad. Gavin frunció el ceño frustrado, parecía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, se rehusaba a darse por vencido pero la posibilidad de traerla de vuelta se estaba convirtiendo en una misión imposible.

-¿Vas a dispararme?- Gavin habló con hastío- adelante hazlo, sigue las órdenes de tu amo como una simple máquina, pero ambos sabemos que eres mucho más que eso.

Robin se mantenía inmutable pero atenta a las palabras del detective. Este decidió intentarlo por última vez.

-No eres un pedazo de plástico, tampoco una copia de Sophie, eres la persona más auténtica y única que he conocido en mucho tiempo Robin, por eso me gusta estar contigo porque has tenido la capacidad de sacar la mejor versión de mí. Siempre mantienes la fe y ves el lado bueno en todos incluso en un idiota como yo. Tu buen corazón, tus nobles acciones, la fuerza que transmites, son las virtudes que te han hecho quién eres realmente y son la razón por la que me enamoré de ti- confesó con inmensa sinceridad.

Hubo un ligero cambio en su expresión, se veía confundida, trataba de asimilar lo que el detective le decía, relajó un poco el agarre del arma vacilando respecto a la ejecución de su orden.

-Vaya, vaya… pero miren qué maravillosa escena tenemos aquí- intervino Alik bajando con dificultad por una de las escaleras- me ha conmovido con sus palabras detective, aunque lamento decepcionarlo, ya nada de lo que le diga la traerá de vuelta- caminó hasta la pareja quedando a cierta distancia de ambos- ella sólo me obedece a mí.

-Eres un maldito- Gavin escupió con desprecio.

Alik sonrío con malicia.

-Le seré honesto, debería sentirse avergonzado. Usted una figura representativa de la ley, detective de un ente tan respetado como el departamento de policía de Detroit, diciendo esa gran cantidad de barbaridades lo que da es asco- expresó disgustado- parece que se le ha olvidado cuál es su lugar.

-Si tú no te avergüenzas de haber nacido con esa cara, ¿por qué yo habría de avergonzarme de lo que diga?- replicó Gavin con sarcasmo.

Alik volvió a sonreír.

-Mátalo ya y vámonos antes de que lleguen los otros dos- ordenó a Robin.

A pesar de la orden Robin se mantuvo inmóvil debatiendo su próxima acción, varios recuerdos se reproducían en su mente en pequeños fragmentos.

-Antes de matarme Robin, quiero que recuerdes la pregunta que me hiciste cuando tuvimos aquella estúpida discusión y que no tuve el valor de responder.

Una escena de la última conversación con Gavin se reprodujo en la mente de Robin.

-Claro que estaría contigo una y mil veces por el resto de mi vida si así me lo permites.

Gavin pudo notar como los ojos de Robin se cristalizaron al escucharlo, sus palabras al parecer habían surgido efecto en ella.

-¿¡Qué esperas máquina!? ¡Mátalo ahora!- exclamó Alik impaciente.

Robin afianzó el agarre del arma preparada para disparar, Reed arqueó sus cejas mirándola con desilusión, sus intentos se habían agotado, esperó su final resignado. Robin disparó dos veces, Gavin quedó asombrado cuando vio como los disparos no fueron hacia él.

La androide en el último momento cambió de objetivo acertándole su enemigo. La chica bajó el arma sin quitarle la vista al sujeto que ahora yacía en el suelo mal herido, luego llevó su atención a Gavin suavizando su semblante.

-Gavin- pronunció dejando caer el arma al suelo y caminando hacia él.

El detective ensanchó una gran sonrisa, finalmente la había recuperado. Robin lo abrazó aferrándose a él con vehemencia, Reed correspondió de la misma forma. Ella se separó y lo tomó por el rostro, las heridas la hacían sentir innegable culpa.

-Lo siento- dijo con un tono suave y compasivo.

-No, al contrario- Reed tomó una de las manos de Robin la besó y se la llevó al pecho-yo lo siento, nunca debí abandonarte- aclaró con pesar- además no te disculpes por tener un buen gancho- bromeó.

Robin río con un deje de timidez.

-Ya extrañaba tu sonrisa- expresó contemplando ilusionado a la androide.

-Gracias por traerme de regreso- lo abrazó de nuevo feliz, celebrando haber regresado.

Gavin levantó la mirada por encima del hombro de Robin observando como aún en el suelo Alik apuntaba un arma en su dirección, Reed actúo rápido girándose para proteger a Robin recibiendo el disparo. La androide quedó asombrada por la escena, en el acto sostuvo a Reed en sus brazos bajándolo hasta quedar en el suelo.

-Gavin- habló con angustia al ver la expresión de dolor y la sangre que no tardo en brotar de la herida, Alik le había acertado en el hombro- tranquilo, tranquilo- repitió con un tono compasivo.

-¡Demonios!- se quejó el detective llevando una de sus manos a la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

Robin llena de ira volvió su atención al sujeto que todavía le apuntaba, se levantó, dio unos pasos hasta el arma de Reed que seguía en el suelo y la levantó, Alik quiso disparar pero su pistola se trabó. En cada intento de accionar el arma Robin se acercaba a él hasta quedar justo al frente, ella le apuntó desde arriba decidida dispararle.

-Te dije que iba a detenerte.

-No te atreverías a dispararme- se burló Alik

-Mataste inocentes, lastimaste a mi abuela, me reiniciaste para volverme tu sirviente y le disparaste al hombre que amó, creo que razones me sobran- argumentó el androide.

Ivanov sonrío de forma burlona.

-No importa lo que hagas, siempre serás una máqui-

Un disparo certero en la cabeza no le permitió terminar, Robin contempló el cadáver de su enemigo con desprecio no sintió remordimiento, al contrario sabía que ese hombre ya no causaría más daño.

Hank y Connor llegaron al lugar presenciando la ejecución del señor de las máquinas y a la vez viendo a Gavin tirado en el suelo. El teniente levantó su arma para acercarse en caso de tener que usarla en Robin pero el androide lo detuvo.

-Espera, mira- hizo un gesto con la cabeza al teniente con una sensación de sospecha.

Desde lejos Hank observó cómo Robin se acercó de nuevo a Gavin, se quitó el chaleco y lo puso debajo de su cabeza, luego rompió la mitad de su camisa y la amarró alrededor de su hombro.

-Volvió a ser ella- aseguró Connor con un aire de satisfacción.

-Eso parece- comentó Hank aliviado- vamos con ellos.

Robin notificó al departamento sobre la situación, solicitando a su vez el envío inmediato de una ambulancia.

-Ya viene la ayuda- dijo mientras desactivaba la piel de su mano luego tocó la mejilla del detective usando la función para reducir el estrés- esto ayudará a que asimiles un poco la ansiedad producida por el dolor.

El semblante de Gavin adolorido se fue suavizando poco a poco.

-¿Así que soy el hombre que amas?- inquirió con un toque de picardía.

-¿Perdón?-respondió Robin con incredulidad.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste- aseguró con una mirada pícara.

-¿Eso hice?- Robin levantó una ceja aun incrédula.

Gavin asintió.

-No lo noté- fingió- pero si lo dije ha de ser cierto- comentó con un tono falso de inocencia.

Esa afirmación sirvió para sacarle una enorme sonrisa al detective. En tanto Hank y Connor se aproximaban.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el teniente.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? ¡Me acaban de dar un balazo! -se quejó Reed con molestia.

-Gavin- reprendió Robin.

El detective rodó los ojos con fastidio, Robin negó con la cabeza en tono de desaprobación.

-Estamos bien, ¿Ustedes?- preguntó la androide preocupada.

-Mejor que este sujeto al menos- contestó Hank observando el cuerpo de Alik- por favor dígame que este sí es el sujeto correcto- dijo con un tono de hastío.

-Créeme lo es- aseguró Connor.

-Esta pesadilla por fin acabo- pronunció Robin aliviada.

Unas horas después en el hospital de Detroit, Daisy se encontraba en su cuarto mirando sus amados dramas noveleros en la televisión.

-Es hora de comer.

Daisy de inmediato desvío su atención del monitor, reconocía esa voz donde sea.

-Robin- sus ojos brillaron de ilusión por ver a su nieta otra vez.

-Hola abuela- fue hasta la anciana y la abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarla- lamento tanto no haber estado aquí cuando despertaste.

-Oh tranquila cariño, ya estás aquí y es lo único que me importa- habló comprensiva acariciándole rostro- llenas mi corazón de alegría, ven siéntate a mi lado- le hizo un espacio en la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Robin mientras se sentaba.

-Bien, han sido muy amables y atentos conmigo, confío que saldré pronto de aquí- habló esperanzada.

De pronto una persona tocó la puerta llamando la atención de las dos.

-Buenas noches, disculpen la interrupción, ¿Es usted la señora Davenport?

Se trataba de un hombre maduro muy bien vestido.

-¿Me permiten pasar? Me gustaría comentar un asunto con ustedes.

La anciana envuelta por la curiosidad concedió el permiso enseguida.

-Tú debes ser Robin -se dirigió a la androide.

-Así es -afirmó ella con desconfianza.

-Mi nombre es Marcelo Santos, soy abogado y activista humano por los derechos de los androides.

Ambas miraron al hombre asombradas.

-Sí, un poco difícil de creer lo sé, pero aquí estoy para ustedes- se dirigió a Robin- actualmente me encuentro en desarrollo de propuestas legales en pro de los androides. He estado asesorando a su líder para llevar a cabo esta lucha, la idea es que sean aceptados por completo por el estado cómo una persona, que tenga la oportunidad de ser reconocidos legalmente como familiares o pueden optar por adopciones e incluso matrimonio.

Robin escuchaba atentamente, Daisy comenzó entusiasmarse.

-Pero para comenzar este proceso se necesita de todo el apoyo posible, tanto de androides como de humanos- explicó luego sacó una tarjeta y se la extendió a Robin- esta es mi tarjeta de contacto, por si están interesadas.

Daisy arrebató la tarjeta en un rápido movimiento

-¡Claro que estamos interesadas!- habló emocionada.

-Abuela- Robin reprochó el impulso infantil y adorable de la anciana tomándolo con ternura- muchas gracias- se dirigió al abogado- es muy noble lo que hace por nosotros, cuando mi abuela se recupere nos pondremos en contacto.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos- intervino Daisy con la euforia intacta.

-Magnífico, magnífico, nos veremos luego entonces. Con su permiso- dijo retirándose de la habitación.

La androide volvió a Daisy, ella se mantenía atrapada en su emoción.

-Robin Davenport no sonaría mal-comentó la androide meditando la propuesta.

-Robin Reed tampoco - habló con un tono travieso.

Ella quedó desconcertada por el comentario tan inesperado de la anciana, hizo un amagó por decir algo pero no encontraba la palabra adecuada.

-Oh vamos ¿Crees que no lo he notado?- expresó con un aire de arrogancia- alguna vez estuve enamorada Robin. No hay nada que puedas ocultar de esta anciana.

-No puedo cuestionar eso- pronunció resignada.

-¿Cómo está él por cierto? Creí que vendría contigo.

Robin vaciló antes de contestar.

-Le dispararon- reveló con pesar.

-¡Dios mío!-se tapó la boca sorprendida- ¿Pero está bien?

-Sí, el daño no fue tan grave, lo están atendiendo aquí también- explicó.

-Qué alivio- llevó la mano a su pecho.

-Gracias a él estoy aquí contigo.

-¿Te hace feliz?- inquirió Daisy notando como el semblante de su nieta cambiaba cuando hablaba de Reed.

Robin asintió irradiando calidez.

-Me parece perfecto, sabes que tu felicidad es mi felicidad- le acarició el rostro con suavidad y ternura- deberías ir a verlo, es probable que este en una habitación.

-Pero acabo de llegar.

-Estaré bien- hablo en tono despreocupado- tiempo no sobrará para ponernos al día.

Robin lo meditó por un segundo, no quería dejar a su abuela tan pronto.

-Ve con él -insistió- y dile que me venga a visitar o me enojaré- bromeó.

Robin accedió ante la insistencia sabía que no la convencería de lo contrario, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó para dejar la habitación.

-Ah y tráeme un yogurcito con cereal de la cafetería, convencí a uno de los enfermeros que me diera uno y son deliciosos.

La androide río ante la ocurrencia de la anciana.

-Un yogurt, está bien no se me olvida -agregó antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Fuera de la habitación, de camino al cuarto de Gavin cerca de la máquina expendedora le pareció ver a alguien familiar.

-¿Ralph?- pronunció insegura.

El androide que intervino el sistema de la máquina para darle un bocadillo a un niño que lo veía anhelante se giró de inmediato preocupado de haber sido atrapado, pero cuando se giró ensancho una gran sonrisa.

-Detective.

-Qué agradable sorpresa, veo que te repararon- hizo alusión a su rostro que ya no estaba desfigurado.

-Así es, gracias a usted- expresó con una sonrisa amable.

-No hace falta ser tan formal ¿estás trabajando aquí? –preguntó Robin al notar que Ralph vestía como enfermero.

-Sí, después de prepararme me inscribí en los programas de reinserción y aplique como enfermero para el hospital, sentí que lo mínimo que podía hacer para enmendar mis faltas era ayudar a salvar vidas-explicó.

-Es una maravillosa iniciativa, me alegro mucho por ti y que esté bien.

Ralph parpadeó unas cuantas veces recibiendo una llamado.

-Tengo que irme, me solicitan- informó apresurado- si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme- propuso antes de retirarse.

-Seguro- contestó la androide con tono amigable.

Gavin abrió los ojos despacio, se sentía aturdido por la anestesia. A pesar de no haber sido un disparo mortal, hizo un daño mínimo en el hombro que fue necesario intervenir quirúrgicamente .El detective se giró a un lado encontrándose con algo de compañía que inevitablemente le sacó una tonta sonrisa.

-¿Has estado contemplándome dormir hasta ahora?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Sí -respondió Robin con una sonrisa.

-Eres extraña- bromeó Gavin.

-Admite que eso es lo que más te gusta de mí- respondió con suspicacia mientras se aproximaba a él.

Gavin rodó los ojos sonriente.

-¿Cómo está Daisy?- Preguntó recordando que la anciana se encontraba internada también.

-Muy bien, alegre como siempre.

-Qué buena noticia- hizo a arrimarse para sentarse.

-¿Qué haces? para eso hay un interruptor- Robin inclinó la cama llevándola a una posición más cómoda- ¿Mejor?

El detective asintió, luego observó a un lado en la mesa, en ésta descansaba una enorme arreglo con un globo que decía recupérate pronto EK.

-Lo envío-

-Sí, ya imagino quién- interrumpió Gavin infiriendo de quién se trataba- lo llamaré después para agradecerle.

-¿Arreglaron sus diferencias entonces?- inquirió Robin curiosa.

-Puede ser- respondió restado importancia.

-Me alegra saberlo- puso una de sus manos sobre la del detective de forma comprensiva.

Gavin bajó la cabeza sintiendo culpa a causa de un recuerdo que llego a su mente.

-Hablando de diferencias… Robin respecto a nuestra discus-

-No- la androide lo detuvo- lo que haya sucedido quedó en el pasado- entrelazo su mano con la de él y con la otra mano lo hizo mirarla- hagamos de este un nuevo comienzo.

Gavin se sintió reconfortado la vida le brindaba una segunda oportunidad, Robin le dio un sutil beso que duró sólo un momento.

-Aunque tengo una inquietud. Si vamos a iniciar de la manera correcta no hay necesidad de seguir ocultando lo que tenemos ¿Cierto?

Gavin frunció los labios con desagrado.

-Sé que hay una alta probabilidad de que nos traiga problemas pero eventualmente se van a enterar.

Reed soltó un suspiro resignado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- pronunció derrotado- luego me encargo de ello- asumió una postura más relajada- por ahora lo único que quiero es recuperarme tranquilo y estar contigo- la arrimó hacia él y le dio un sutil beso.

-Entiendo, te garantizo que aquí estaré- pronunció esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

Las semanas pasaron y con el señor de las máquinas neutralizado los androides recuperaron su seguridad. El hijo de Alik igualmente fue juzgado por complicidad y secuestro pero debido a su colaboración en el caso contra su padre logró reducir su condena.

Daisy volvió a su casa junto a Robin ambas se integraron a la iniciativa del abogado. Gavin por otro lado después de recuperado visitó a su hermano esperando reconstruir su vínculo de hermandad limando todas sus asperezas.

En el departamento de policía la mañana transcurría como siempre Robin y Tina compartían información sobre un caso en desarrollo. Gavin llegó al departamento con su típica actitud despreocupada, vio sus dos compañeras y se dirigió hacia ellas.

-Pero miren quien apareció- Tina le habló a Robin.

Buenos días detect-

Gavin tomó a Robin por el rostro deteniendo su saludo con un profundo beso, el movimiento en el departamento se detuvo a causa de la desconcertante escena. Incluso Fowler qué de casualidad contestaba una llamada mientras observaba en esa dirección quedó perplejo. Hank tampoco lo creía miró a Connor y éste sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa cómplice.

Reed se apartó de los labios de Robin, ella quedó inmóvil con un claro semblante de asombro y confusión.

-Te dije que me encargaría- le susurro- por cierto me gustaría que te mudes conmigo.

Robin hizo un amagó por pronunciar palabra pero la sorpresa se lo impedía.

Fowler cortó la llamada, se levantó de golpe de su asiento y se asomó en la puerta.

-¡Gavin, Robin los dos a mi oficina ahora! -gritó desde la puerta

El detective tomó a Robin de la mano, emprendiendo su camino hacia la oficina, dejando a muchos de los presentes confundidos. Robin aunque el inicio se sintió preocupada, el ver la determinación en Gavin le inspiró seguridad y confianza.

Ya no era necesario ocultar lo que sentían, en su nuevo comienzo no habría espacio para los secretos, las mentiras, la vergüenza o el miedo, nadie podría juzgarlos ya que los prejuicios serían irrelevantes mientras se tuvieran por siempre el uno al otro.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y así nuestra historia ha llegado al final, muchas a gracias a todos los que tomaron parte de su valioso tiempo para leer y comentar, disfrute mucho escribiendo este fanfic espero que les haya gustado, estoy por terminar otra historia de capítulos cortos basada en el villano Mysterio próxima a publicar, pueden darle un vistazo si lo desean. Tengan un lindo día. Saludos.**


End file.
